Warriors Orochi: The Dragon of Judgment
by Teddypro
Summary: After the battle against Orochi X, whom was defeated by the combined forces of Shu, Wu, Wei, and Samurai, Himiko is left without a purpose, until she met a strange warrior who defends her from some thugs. Who is he and what makes him powerful? Please R&R.
1. Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer: I only own Pànduàn though his description is an idea from the internet.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgement**

**Chapter 1-Mysterious Stranger**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. It had already been three months since the passing of Lord Orochi and her friend Da Ji, whom were both cut down by the combined armies of Shu, Wu, Wei, and the Samurai. Himiko didn't know what to do now. She had been traveling around the Three Kingdoms for quite some time. The day that everything she knew was challenge was still clear in her mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Orochi was dead, defeat by the combined attacks of Liu Bei, Sun Jian, and Cao Cao. Da Ji was killed, defeated by the samurai Nobunaga Oda and the ninja Kunoichi. Keiji Maeda had been dispatched by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, though it probably could've only taken one of them. Masamune Date had been subdued by Ieyasu Tokugawa; he was currently in a jail cell somewhere. Dong Zhuo had been killed by Sun Shang Xiang. The interesting part about that was that he didn't fight back. Reason being was that Sun Shang Xiang started to do a couple of attacks but to him it looked like dance moves so he thought she was entertaining him and only realized that she was going to kill him when it was too late to stop anything. Sima Yi was dealt with by Lord Cao Pi. What became of him is unknown though it probably wasn't something worth describing unless someone either was really sick in the head or who had been in war a really, really long time and had seen all the carnage it caused. Lord Cao Pi was never really pleasent with traitors. Sun Wukong, the so-called Monkey King, was dragged to who-knows-where by the three Mystics, Fu Xi, Nu Wa, and Taigong Wang. Again, what became of him is a mystery. For some reason, however, Himiko was left alive. She remained at the battlefield crying at the lost of her 'friends' and was approached by Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei._

_"Get ahold of yourself, kid," Zhang Fei said to her gruffly. "That's what you get for playing the dark side."_

_Himiko suddenly stood up, enraged, "We were NOT on the dark side! We were fighting for order!"_

_"Is that what they told you?" Liu Bei asked her. "That this would bring peace?"_

_Himiko glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Look back a little bit, Himiko. Do you not remember that is was Orochi who created this world of chaos? That the Mystics imprisoned Orochi for the reason that he wanted to destroy mankind? That Da Ji freed him despite knowing this, only hoping that he would bring chaos yet again? Tell me, does this seem like they are trying to bring peace and order?"_

_Himiko couldn't answer. She slowly sat back down. She didn't know what to say about that. The words slowly processed through her head. Had she...been fighting on the opposite side of what she wanted to? She clutched her head. The revelation was too much for her to bear. Guan Yu beant down to the young girl._

_"I am sorry to say this, but for now, you are on your own," He handed her a small sack of coins. "Good luck."_

_He then walked off along with his two sworn brothers. Himiko looked down at the coins and began to cry._

* * *

Himiko looked at the small bag of coins then turned and looked out to what was in front of her. She was sitting on a large rock on the edge of a rolling river. It was slanted, so where she sat was a good twelve feet above the water below her. Trees were all around her with budding flowers at the roots of the trees. Rocks surronded the boulder she herself was sitting on and at the place she was, the river was about one foot blow ground level. The young girl sighed and looked into space; it was so peaceful here. She sighed a second time, time and leaned back onto her hands and hung her feet over the edge of the rock. She simply didn't know what to do now. She thought it would be easy but right now no one wanted anything to do with her because she ressurected Orochi. She was stuck. She wanted to do good but no one would allow her to. So she had just been wandering around the kingdoms, looking for an unknown destination. A rustle behind her caught her attention and she turned to see a group of five ragged men. They were all in ragged shirts and pants that had holes and patches on them. One was missing an eye, another didn't have a shirt, one had a scar across his face, one was bald, and the other looked like a man who just walked out a bar right with Zhang Fei. They all had yellow teeth and a couple were missing a few. Himiko frowned, "_Great._"

"So," one of the men said, grinning evilly. "You're the girl who helped ressurect Orochi?"

Himiko frowned further, angered by the reminder, "And if I am."

"Well, we just want a little payback for the hell they all caused us," the man drew a knife while the others drew the same of wooden clubs. "Don't worry about your master being dead. You're about to join him!"

The men began to advance. Himiko got to her feet and raised up her clay dolls that she fired her magic from. The leader had reached the edge of the rock when a voice called out to them from the side.

"HEY!" they all turned to see a young man standing there. He was tall, around five foot ten, with a mix of crimson and sapphire color in his eyes. His hair was messy but had many long strands stuck together and were sticking out everywhere, giving the impression that the hair was glued together then glued onto his scalp though no not any bit of skin could be seen. Around his face his hair just stopped so that the entire front of his head could be seen. Four long, silvery black and white strands hung down from the side of his face down passed his shoulders, stopping at the arm pit. His hair color was strange as well. White and a little gray on the top, pitch black in the back, and sort of silvery on the sides.

The garments he wore match the look of his head. There was visible a black and thick shirt and pants with a large dark gray belt under a gray cloak he wore. A belt was visually seen going around his left shoulder, diagnally across his chest, and wrapping back around his right arm pit. The cloak hung behind him like a cape, but wrapped around him, too. It even had sleeves which stopped at his elbow. The back of this cloak had the light gray designs of a Chinese Dragon holding a katana in one hand and a scale in the other. Three black belts wrapped around the cloak at his stomach level. Each was about one and a half inches apart. Attaching these belts together was a piece of red silk that went from one tip of a belt to the one across from it, to the one diagnol from it, repeat. when it hit the last belt tip, it swung around the side of his until it reached the end, which had a small brush-like object at the end. Kind of like the ones you see hanging off some furniture or the rope on the side of flags. Around his forearms were red bracers that went allow the way up his arm and covered the palm and back of his hands. Many small and black belts wrapped around these bracers. Another black belt was around his neck and two more around each of his long black leather boots he wore. These belts were shaped like the letter V and if he put his legs together they'd form a diamond.

In his left hand was a pitch black sword. It had strange markings on it in gray and at the center there was a diamond shaped made out of the metal, but where the tips of the diamond, the tips that were not part of the blade's length but mearly stuck out on the sides, was what you might think a circle removed, making a sort of cresent in the tip. The entire hilt of the blade was wrapped in a long white cloth that stretched down a good foot and a half when it passed the pummel of the sword. The sword was currently resting on his left shoulder.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" the strange man asked Himiko's would-be attackers. The all began to growl. The bald one stepped forward, "She's Himiko! You know? The one who brought Orochi back from the dead. She deserves to die!"

"The only ones that deserve to die as far as I can see," the man glared. "Are you five. Picking on a poor girl who has regretted her past? That's low, even for thugs like you."

"How dare you protect such a monster!"

"How dare you!" the man forcefully said. So forcefully in fact that the man back off a bit. "Attempting to kill such a young girl! Do you not see the regret in her eyes? Do you not see that she realizes what she has done is wrong? Besides, Orochi was killed again in the end wasn't he?"

"But...but...sh-she!" the man was at a loss for words, but Himiko could tell he was also terrified at the man. She couldn't blame him. His strong voice made her cringe, too, and she wasn't even the one getting lectured to by him. The man stuttered a bit more before turning and walking away, his anger at Himiko completely forgotten. The other's looked on in amazement and a few more left and some took a glance at the new comer before doing so. However, as they were walking away one turned back shouted a battle cry and charged for the man. Everyone looked on, not knowing what was going to happen. The stranger didn't even flinch, he didn't even move his sword. He mearly parried the club the thug had way with his free hand, then, faster than most could clearly see, bashed him on the side of the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet. This all happened in one fluid motion.

"That," the stranger said. "was for being an idiot."

The thug couldn't argue as he rubbed the pain out of his chin and began to follow everyone elses lead and walked off. Himiko jumped down from the rock and went up to her savior. "Thank you, but I could've handled those thugs by myself."

"I have no doubt," the man smiled. "Though I hoped to avoid a physical confrontation but I guess I didn't succeed in the end."

"No worries, I was glad you helped!"

There was a silence for a moment when Himiko pointed out, "You seem to know who I am, but who are you?"

"Ah!" the man smiled as he rubbed his free hand across his head. "Forgive me not giving an introduction! I am Pànduàn Shén*."

"Nice to meet you Lord Shén!"

"Pànduàn is fine, too."

"Okay, Pànduàn."

There was another silence but this time Pànduàn broke it, "Well, I guess I'll be going."

He began to walk off but Himiko grabbed his right sleeve. He looked back a bit unsure of what she wanted.

"Is it okay if I travel with you?" Himiko asked hopefully. Pànduàn pondered the question for a moment before he answered, "Sure, I wouldn't mind the company."

Himiko jumped for joy and Pànduàn smiled, "Well come along then, we have the world before us!"

Himiko smiled and ran to catch up with the mysterious warrior who had become her first real friend in a long while.

* * *

***He's my OC. Description on my profile page. Some stuff, however, will be revealed here that will not be on my profile.**

**So how do you like? I'd like to know so please review!**

**~Teddypro**


	2. Bandits

**Disclaimer: I only own Pànduàn and no one else.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgement**

**Chapter 2-Bandits**

* * *

Himiko and Pànduàn had been traveling together for over a week by the time they had reached the kingdom of Wu in the east. They hadn't entered a town since Pànduàn had pointed out that if they went into one before they improved Himiko's image among the people of the Three Kingdoms then there would be a worse reaction then the one where they first met by the river. Himiko couldn't really argue with him though she felt like she should've. They had met the occasional traveler on the road and if they were heading their way they'd travel with that person for a time. The traveler was always suspicious of Himiko but they were always smart enough not to engage her since Pànduàn always seemed to give off this aura of justice and power that seemed to keep them from loosing their temper. This impressed Himiko to no end. From one such traveler they had heard that a new group of bandits had been formed. They were known as the Odigan Rebels***** and they always were looking for ways to harm the Three Kingdoms in some way. Recently rumors had reported that they were only attacking the occasional poorly defended outpost which would be recaptured within the week. But recently, however, the Odigans were becoming much much bolder, attacking entire towns in broad daylight. This got Pànduàn to go for awhile in deep thought and, though she tried, Himiko couldn't find out what he was thinking about. She assumed it was about the Odigan Rebels but how he was thinking of them was a mystery. Pànduàn had a hard face to read.

Some reports from a week or two ago showed that the Odigan Rebels had no more than a hundred and fifty members. It was still big for a bandit group but small enough to where it could be easily dealt with. However, recent reports had shown the Rebels with at a minium of seven hundred and they were even capable of capturing a small fort with them. No one knew where the Rebels got their numbers or how they had gotten so bold but it was terrifying many people, especially when people heard that a nearby town had been attacked by them. The Odigans have gotten so bad that the leaders of Shu, Wu, Wei, and the Samurai had all gathered for a meeting of how to deal with this threat. Himiko asked him about what he thought of these Rebels one night before they went to sleep and he mearly replied that it feels like peace isn't going to last the year. Himiko didn't know whether to feel worried about the Rebels starting a war or anxious about redeeming herself by fighting the Rebels. She had grown to trust Pànduàn in the short time they'd been together and she felt that he knew what he was talking about all the time. Pànduàn had grown to trust her a lot as well, revealing a little more about himself. Like the fact that he was twenty-one or that both his parents were killed by a lone warrior and that he was raised from the age of five by a wise, old man named Zhìhuì Fǎshī******.

They had been traveling down a large dirt road. They were talking about random facts of the Three Kingdoms when Pànduàn suddenly went quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Himiko asked curiously but he immediately and quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Listen."

At first she heard nothing, but the longer she waited she heard noises coming from up the path. They sounded like screaming and clashing steel and shouting but she couldn't tell. Pànduàn's hand then came off her mouth and he cautiously and quietly went off the path into the tree. "This way...quietly."

Himiko followed, attempting not to make a sound. The furthur through the trees they went the more audible the sounds became. It sounded like a...battle. Pànduàn led Himiko through the brush until they were right next to the sounds. They hid behind a bush and looked towards the road. It was a Wu Caravan, full of trade supplies from Shu, being attacked by raiders in boiled leather armor, wolf skins over their heads, and long swords. They had silver and orange sashes around their wastes. Both companions recognized the wear from what a traveler said to describe the look of Odigan Bandits.

"_Perfect_," both Himiko and Pànduàn thought at the same time. As they observed more closely, they saw quite a few Wu spearmen trying to hold back the Rebels but obviously in vane. The Rebels were much more battle-hardened and they looked much more intimidating, which Pànduàn knew lowered morale of the soldiers they were fighting. Himiko looked at her companion, "We've got to help them!"

"I agree," was his reply and both Pànduàn and Himiko came out from their hiding place and began to attack the Rebels. The Odigans were startled by the sudden enemy reinforcements and Pànduàn used this to his advantage. He sliced across the chest of one who was too ill prepared to block the attack, then blocked a sword strike aimed at his face from another. He pushed it off then push kicked the man to the ground where he stabbed him. Without even looking he moved his sword behind him, blocking an incoming attack from another Rebel and in one fluid motion, forced off the sword, spun around, and sliced the man diagonally across the body. Himiko wasn't having as easy of time as she thought since she had to carefully aim her shots as not to hit a Wu soldier. Eight of her tiny energy orbs hit a Rebel who got right in front of her, which actually made her job much easier. She just barely noticed a man coming behind her and swing down to slice her in half and managed to backflip over the man, with a little help from his shoulders, and land behind him. Using this to her advantage, she fired a large blast of energy from the two dolls above her head and sent him flying. She turned to her right and noticed three Rebels making a charge for her. She immediately jumped up, front flipped, and moved her dolls under her feet to let off a fiery energy blast that'd push her up a few more feet before coming down to earth while buring the guys below her to a crisp. She turned around to fight more Rebels, but was surprised to see Wu soldiers backing off as Pànduàn, surrounded by ten Rebels, blocked, parried, slashed, blocked, stabbed, and parried in a continuous cycle until he slew all ten of them. Himiko couldn't help but be impressed by the man. She knew he had a sense of power to him, their first meeting was proof enough of that, but he, he was something else. Unfortunately for her she began to stare which, once she saw that Pànduàn was looking back at her, made her turn bright pink.

Pànduàn's focus on her was brief as he turned to one of the Wu soldiers, "You can head off on your way. The road's clear for you."

Instead of a thanks like Himiko had expected from them her hears heard this, "Wh-who are you?"

Himiko smirked. This guy was nervous? Well, after seeing his performance she would've too, but only if she was an enemy; which, thankfully, she wasn't. "I am Pànduàn Shén. This here is my companion, Himiko."

They gaped at the man. Pànduàn rolled his eyes. He was obviously getting annoyed by this constant reaction, and quite francly, so was Himiko. A Wu soldier bravely spoke up, "You mean the same Himiko who ressurected Orochi?"

"Yes," Himiko frowned as putting her hands on her hips. "It's me."

The Wu soldier took a fearful step back as he prepared his weapon. Pànduàn frowned, "Really? She just saved you life and your preparing as if she's going to try and destroy you? Can't anyone accept change around here?"

Himiko smiled. After all she did, it nice to finally have a friend to stand up for her. The Wu soldier kneeled down and bowed his head, holding his spear in front of him. "My apologies, Lord Pànduàn. I did not mean to offend you or her. It's just...we know she helped to ressurect Orochi...we just...-?"

Pànduàn smiled and walked over to the man; putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I understand. And Pànduàn is just fine. I'm no lord."

The soldier stood up and smiled, "Very well then Pànduàn. We were just heading to He Fei Castle. Apparently, Odigan activity there is high then anywhere else in China. We could use your's and Himiko's protection on the way there and you may even clear Himiko's name."

"That is what we are trying to do actually. Rest assured, this caravan will reach its destination."

The Wu soldiers and the caravan driver sighed in relief. Pànduàn turned towards Himiko and she smiled and walked toward him. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"What are friends for? Now, come on! Let's get this caravan moving!"

The Wu soldiers smiled and the caravan began to move as the morale of the group greatly increased. They began to move northeast, toward He Fei Castle and, reportably, a massive Rebel Army.

* * *

***The Odigan Rebels are going to be the major antagonists of this story. There will be others but they are going to be the most common.**

****Zhìhuì Fǎshī is Pànduàn's mentor. He's a master of sorcery and, despite being incredibly old, is a powerful swordmaster.**

**Okay so now they're in Wu heading towards He Fei. And Pànduàn gets to show off his skills with the sword, too. Haha! Well anyway there are going to be four major pairings in this series.**

**Pànduàn x Himiko**

**Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang**

**Yukimura x Kunoichi**

**Sun Ce x Da Qiao**

**There may be other minor ones but this is mainly it. Anyway, please review!**

**~Teddypro**


	3. He Fei

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn and no one else.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgement**

**Chapter 3-He Fei**

They had been traveling for over five days when they finally reached within two miles of their destination. The caravan driver and his guards were relieved since no Odigan Rebel had decided to attack them yet though there was a couple close calls where they saw them but nothing happened. Pànduàn was the only calm one out of the group. Himiko was calm but also a bit tense; everyone else on the other hand was just tense. Pànduàn mentioned how it was understandable and Himiko agreed. She just couldn't understand how he was always so calm and collected, even while fighting in against those Rebels when they saved the caravan. They eventually began to become much more trusting of eachother as well. Pànduàn revealed that he had been training in life and death battles and duels since his childhood which was why he was so powerful in swordplay while Himiko revealed that she was eighteen, knew sorcery, and was believed to be descended from gods. Pànduàn laughed at the last one saying that she could probably have done anything he did to help her by herself, which got both of them to laugh.

Himiko left her thought process and looked out ahead. He Fei Castle was just ahead not 1,000 feet away. Both Pànduàn and Himiko saw the soldiers getting restless. They were anxious to get inside the castle and out of danger. They continued on at a faster pace than before. Just as suddenly as the last time, Pànduàn went quiet, snapped to attention, and reached for the hilt of his sword. He slowly turned around. Himiko got into a ready stance as well as the soldiers of Wu.

"We've got company," Pànduàn stated grinding his teeth as the sound of horse hooves drew ever nearer. Himiko turned and shouted at the soldiers, "We'll hold them off. Quickly! Head to He Fei!"

At first they hesitated, but they followed orders and took off towards the keep just as the horses and horsmen of the Odigan Rebels appeared in front of the duo. Pànduàn smiled and as the first horseman approached him he drew his sword with lightning speed, stepped to the side, and swung across the passing horse's legs causing it to fall onto the ground scrambling with broken legs and sending its rider flying a good twenty feet away. Needless to say he didn't get up again. Many of the other horsemen, who had been left behind by the Rebel who just went flying, stopped their horses, not planning to make the same mistake. Pànduàn smiled, "Himiko! Take them out!"

Himiko smiled and complied sending numerous waves of magic orbs towards the attackers. Numerous enemies fell but one managed to sneak around after dismounting his horse and approached Himiko from behind and struck her down to the ground with the pummel of his sword. Himiko turned around in horror, expecting this to be the end. It wasn't, and what happen next frightened both her and every Rebel nearby. Pànduàn had charged the man, cut of his sword arm with a single swing, turned around and took a slice across the chest, and as he passed the man's collapsing body struck the man's back with a pummel causing it to fall swiftly at Himiko's feet. She looked on half terrified, half relieved. And once again, she caught herself staring at Pànduàn and turned pink. At the sight of what just happened, the Rebels fled. Himiko got up and Pànduàn ran up to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Himiko said turning bright red. This was only temporary as they heard the sound of horses behind them. They turned to see a large amount of Wu soldiers behind them. Their leader came forward. He was a young man with dark brown hair and short, pointed beard. He wore red armor with bright desgins. The armor was short sleeved and the side of the armor was open, revealing a blue shirt was underneath. A gold belt was around his waste and a long length of red, greatly designed cloth came down from his armor to his knees. He wore blue wool pants and leather boots that came up to the upper shin. He had red armor knee plates and red leather gloves. At his side were two well-designed gold and iron tonfa weapons. Himiko recognized the young man from anywhere.

"Hello," the man said brightly. "I am Sun Ce, son of Sun Jian, the King of Wu."

"It's an honor to meet you, my lord. I am Pànduàn Shén. I believe you know my companion."

"The feeling's mutual, Lord Pànduàn," Sun Ce smiled. "And it's nice to see that Himiko here has realized the error of her ways."

"Time in the forest alone gives you time to think," Himiko smiled.

Sun Ce turned his attention back to Pànduàn, "Lord Pànduàn, I have seen you fight and I think you'd be a great asset of the Three Kingdoms against the Odigan Rebellion."

"Just Pànduàn is fine, my lord. And it would be an honor to help the Three Kingdoms against the Odigan Rebellion."

Sun Ce smiled and nodded. He turned around, "Coming?"

"Of course!"

Pànduàn jogged up to Sun Ce and Himiko followed. They soon arrived within the red walled castle of Wu. They passed tall buildings, numerous Wu soldiers, and flying banners near blazing braziers **(A/N: Poetic Huh?)**. Himiko, Pànduàn, and Sun Ce soon reached the inner keep of He Fei Castle. It was at least two and a half times as tall as the thirty-five foot wall around them and much more majestic. The double doors in front of them were at least fifteen feet high with four large square indentations in each of them one on top of the other. One large golden tiger faced knocker was on each door. Both were larger than a mans fist. Himiko looked at Pànduàn who seemed to be studying the architecture rather than taking in the scenery, which surprised her a bit but then again she knew by now that Pànduàn wasn't a normal person so of course he'd do something like this.

The massive doors opened with a loud rumble. The interior was just as, if not more, brilliant than the outside. Six marble columns on either side extended down the long hall before him. The top and bottom bases of the collumns had gold designs shapped like vines around them and the pillars themselves was a mix of dark red and red. On the wall between each pillar was a large Wu flag. Out in front of them was a long red carpet extending the length of the hall itself. On the edges of the carpet was a mix of dark red and bright red, similar to the pillars, and with gold designs also similar to the pillars.

Sun Ce walked forward passing a couple of Wu guards and servants. But about half way through the hallway he made a right turn into a side door. Pànduàn and Himiko rushed up to followed him; neither liking the idea of getting lost in the massive keep. But instead they were in just one circular room with no windows. The only light came from five torches evenly spaced on the walls around them. In the center of the stone room was a circular table and a map of He Fei Castle along with the surrounding area. Ten seats were around the map. Sun Ce took a seat at one. The two companions followed suit.

"You two are both powerful warriors," Sun Ce explained. "I might as well catch you up on recent Odigan activity since there's no point of you helping us if you don't know what's going on."

"Makes sense," Pànduàn stated calmly waving his hand beside his head.

Sun Ce looked down at the map and with his left index finger touch an area to the southeast of He Fei Castle over the river. "Scouts have reported a lot of activity going on around this point. Both Odigan horsemen and infantry have been spotted there in large numbers."

"How large?" Pànduàn asked.

"I'd say at the minimum of fifty to a group at any one point. Though it's been as high as two hundred."

"So in other words," Himiko said. "Most of the Odigan forces are in that area right now."

"Yes."

"But they haven't attacked He Fei at all?"

"No, but with how bold and strong they're getting. An attack is inevitable at this point."

"I see. So what has your father done?" Pànduàn asked curiously.

"Well for one he sent me here," Sun Ce smiled. "But, as you probably already know, he arranged a meeting with Lords Liu Bei and Cao Cao. The Rebels haven't at all threatened the Samurai, so my father hasn't seen any reason to get them involved."

Pànduàn pondered the information a minute and looked at the map. He then asked suddenly, "Where are your forces weakest around He Fei right now?"

Sun Ce looked at Pànduàn for a second then slowly moved his finger over to the western gate of He Fei. "Here. With Odigan forces building up in the southeast, we decided to build up our forces at the south and eastern gates."

Pànduàn looked sharply at Sun Ce and stated, "You need to add men there. I have no doubt that the Odigan Rebels know of the weaker defenses there and will attempt a pincer manevour*****."

Sun Ce and Himiko grew a bit wide-eyed. Sun Ce then asked, "How do you know?"

"I have a funny feeling they're keeping an eye on us from a distance. Why else would they build up a large force for all to see in the southeast? They know they need the element of surprise if they are to attack a stronghold such as this with their small army. What better way than to make the enemy think an attack is coming from one direction so that they build up defenses there then attack a weaker side?"

Sun Ce grew even more wide-eyed, looked at the map, then back at Pànduàn. "You're right!"

Sun Ce immediately rushed out of the room; Pànduàn and Himiko followed suit. Sun Ce shouted to a nearby officer, "Quickly! Even out the defenses on all sides unless we are caught off guard by a surprise attack!"

The officer immediately caught on to what his lord was saying and replied, "Yes sir!" and rushed out of the keep. Sun Ce looked at Pànduàn. "Thank you. I might've not have realized such a flaw in the defense until it was too late."

Pànduàn smiled, "Better to be prepared than to suffer later."

Sun Ce smiled back, "Indeed."

Suddenly, a messanger rushed into the room and bowed on one knee at Sun Ce's feet. "My Lord, urgent news! Your wife, Da Qiao, has been ambushed not far outside He Fei by Odigan Rebels!"

Sun Ce grew horrified in that instant, "WHAT?"

"The intend to capture her for ransom, my lord!"

Sun Ce ran out of the keep followed by Pànduàn and Himiko. Sun Ce shouted, "Prepare a squad of cavalry to ride out with me! We must save Da Qiao!"

Pànduàn stepped forward," I ride with you!"

Himiko too stepped forward, "As do I!"

Sun Ce nodded and mouted a horse, "Hurry! We haven't a moment to waste!"

The large gates of He Fei opened and Sun Ce, Pànduàn Shén, Himiko, and fifteen mounted Wu warriors charged out of the gates towards where Da Qiao's little unit was under heavy siege by a large force of Odigan Rebels.

* * *

***Pincer Manevour-In case you didn't know. It's a strategy where you split your force in two and attack two opposite sides of an enemy force.**

**Well, here's the third chapter. Can Sun Ce, Pànduàn, and Himiko reach Da Qiao in time before the Odigan Rebels capture her? And who is the mysterious Odigan Strategist? Find out in the next chapter: Rescue Da Qiao!**

**~Teddypro**


	4. Rescue Da Qiao!

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn and the Odigan Rebels.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgement**

**Chapter 4-Rescue Da Qiao!**

* * *

Pànduàn, Sun Ce, and Himiko along with a good twenty Wu cavalrymen rode out of the gates of He Fei towards the place the messanger told them Da Qiao was ambushed. Anyone could see the anger on Sun Ce's face.

"I swear those Rebels better be out of there and away from Da Qiao when I arrive or their in for hell!" Sun Ce clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Don't let you anger take control over you. It'll lead you to your downfall if your not careful," Pànduàn said knowingly.

"I know and I'll try to put those words in practice, but if they've done anything to her-!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

Himiko looked at Pànduàn, she could tell he was in deep thought. She slowly asked, "Er, Pànduàn?"

Pànduàn looked over at her curiously, "Yes, Himiko?"

"You alright? You look like something's not right."

Pànduàn looked to the sky and said, "I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right here."

"Yeah!" Sun Ce said kind of angrily. "They're trying to kidnap my wife!"

"I know that...it's just, I've got this feeling...that there's more to it than that."

Sun Ce and Himiko gave eachother a strange look, but they shrugged it off. Pànduàn was always a mysterious character.

* * *

As they rode on they began to hear the sounds of the clashing of steel and the shouting of men. Sun Ce's eyes blazed. "Hurry! We're almost there!"

* * *

Da Qiao was starting to get nervous. Her small escort was outnumbered three to one and her men were quickly getting overpowered by the Rebels. She wasn't sure how long she could survive this attack. That was when she heard the thundering of horses approaching. She hoped for the life of her that they weren't more Rebels. If they were, she'd be a goner for sure. As she saw the horsemen ride around the corner she was thrilled and relieved by what she saw. Her husband, Lord Sun Ce, and a squad of Wu Cavalry charged around the corner. She was saved! But then she noticed something else. Two other warriors were riding beside her lord. A young man she could recognize and someone she hadn't seen since the last battle against Orochi.

"_No, it can't be! Could it?_" she snapped out of her trance with the sound of a battle cry. She quickly looked up and there, to her horror, was an Odigan Rebel, sword above his head, ready to cleave downward at her delicate skull. She closed her eyes fearing this to be the end. But it wasn't to be as the gurgled scream of a man filled her ears. Her eyes shot open to see what had happened but immediately regreted it. The man had been stabbed by a black blade right through the throat and he was bleeding severly. Suddenly, a grayish figure jumped onto the dying man's back, yanked the sword out of the man's wind pipe, kicked outwardly, and backflipped behind the Rebel as he feel to the ground, dead. She looked up at her savior and saw the young man that was riding at her lord's side. The young man sighed, "I've got to quit it with these close calls!"

Seeming to finally notice her presence, he smiled at her, "Sorry we are late, my lady, but at least we are here to keep you safe, right?"

He suddenly spun the black sword in his hands to that the point looked like the forearm of a praying mantis. He swung the blade backwards right into the heart of an approaching rebel and, in the same motion, brought his free hand around and punched the dying man straight into the face, sending him off his blade and back a good ten feet. The man smiled, not even looking back at her, "Now, if you can excuse me, I have a fight to win."

He immediately ran forward, jumped into the air, and swung his blade once on either side of him. This killed two other Rebels instantly since both strikes struck both of them in the head. The man landed just one foot passed the dead Rebels' bodies and went off to join the fray. Da Qiao smiled, her morale restored. She picked up her fans and also joined in the fight with renewed aggression.

* * *

The remainder of the battle was short and bloody. Only a quarter of Da Qiao's soldiers survived and an estimated one hundred Odigan Rebels laid dead. Those of the soldiers that weren't killed were badly injured or not injured at all. As the soldiers bandaged themselves Da Qiao finally spotted her husband.

"LORD SUN CE!" Da Qiao shouted happily as she ran over to him and embraced him deeply with a kiss. When they parted Sun Ce held her close, "You're not leaving my sight for a good long while."

Da Qiao pulled her head back to see Sun Ce's face and smiled, "Fine by me."

They embraced again. Nearby Himiko was sitting on a rock looking at the scene while Pànduàn bandaged her arm, which was cut by a sword during the fight. "Nice to see they are happy."

"Indeed," Pànduàn smiled. "But I still can't get over the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Hmph," Himiko smile as she shrugged. "Maybe you are wrong for once."

This idea didn't last for more than a second as right on queue the entire forest around them suddenly burst into a blaze and phantom soldiers along with yellow robed men appeared at the paths leading out of this little open area they were in.

"Wrong for once, huh?" Pànduàn smiled and Himiko gritted her teeth, "Shut up."

One robed man stepped forward, "You have chosen to fight the Odigan Rebels. By order of Lord Kirshun*** **you must pay."

Pànduàn gasped, "Lord Kirshun?"

"Friend of your's?" Sun Ce asked in a fighting stance.

"Hardly."

"Give up now!" the sorcerer shouted. "Or die!"

"The only person dying here," Pànduàn smirked. "Is you!"

Pànduàn then did something incredibly. He began to spin his blade around his right index finger and it got faster and faster and faster until only a black circle could be seen. A powerful wind spun around the soldiers as Pànduàn started a battlecry.

"YYYAAAAAAHH!" Pànduàn yelled as he slammed the tip of his sword into the ground causing a shockwave that dispelled the phantom soldiers and extinguished the flames. The Odigan sorcerers looked on in shock and fear and retreat but didn't get far as a wall of flame shot out in front of them trapping them. They were easy pickings for the Wu soldiers. After this unexpected confrontation Sun Ce gathered up his wife and his men and began the slow ride back to He Fei with Pànduàn and Himiko in tow. But not before burying the fallen Wu soldiers who died protecting their princess from harm.

* * *

In the middle of the ride, Sun Ce, who had Da Qiao riding with him with her arms around his stomach, rode next to Pànduàn. "Those sorcerers mentioned something about a man named Kirshun and you apparently know him. Who is he?"

There was a long silence before Pànduàn decided to answer, "Hēiàn Kirshun, an old archnemisis of my family. He was a powerful warrior and sorcerer."

Himiko looked at him curiously, "But wasn't your family killed b-?"

"Yes, but not without good reason. My family was in charge of a small isolated village in the northeast of China, much farther northeast than Wei. It was a village which produced everything it need to survive: food, weapons, tools, clothing, everything it needed. But there was a band of raiders led by Kirshun who despised my family. They were powerful, strong, and had the entire village behind them."

"Sounds like you come from a powerful family. It wasn't wrong to call you lord," Sun Ce smiled, but it faded when Pànduàn didn't.

"True as that may be it only reminds me of trajedy. The day after the party that celebrated the six hundred years our village has been around, Kirshun and his raiders attacked. While the villagers were preoccupied, Kirshun attack my family at their home. He had sold his soul to gain power and because of this he was able to kill my family. I was only five at the time."

Da Qiao put her hands over her mouth in horror, Sun Ce looked down sadly, and Himiko started to cry. She then realized something. "Kirshun...Kirshun was that lone warrior you spoke of. B-but didn't you say you killed him?"

They all looked at Pànduàn as he sighed," I thought that, too. That was why I was so surprised when the sorcerer told me who sent him."

"Maybe he's talking about a different Kirshun!" Sun Ce spoke optimisitcally but Pànduàn frowned. "There is only one Kirshun and he is a hated enemy of the world."

There was silence for a time until Da Qiao spoke, "Um...Pànduàn, right? Well, I was wondering...how did you survive your family's massacre?"

Pànduàn took a long time to answer, "I do not know."

And that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

Himiko walked down the hall of He Fei later that night towards the room Pànduàn was sleeping in. She slowly approached and knocked on the door three times. Pànduàn answered, "Oh, hello Himiko. How may I help you."

"I need to talk to you," Himiko said seriously.

Pànduàn nodded. If she was serious enough to where it couldn't wait until morning when she didn't have her nightwear on it had to be important. He invited her in. What she saw was an almost identical room to her's in the castle. There was a bed to the far left against the wall which had a deep red blanket over it with two pillows. Next to it was a wooden chair and table with a single candle burning upon it. On the wall above the bed was a painting of He Fei Castle from a distance and opposite was a mirror. In front of her was a window with it's hatch held open by a piece of wood.

She took a seat on his bed and him on his chair. "I must know more about this Kirshun. You hiding something about this man and I don't like it when you hide so much important information from me."

He looked at her for a long while. He was obviously decided whether or not to tell her what he knew. He sighed, "Very well. I'll tell you what I know about Hēiàn Kirshun."

She looked at him and asked questions as he spoke more and more about this Kirshun. She was fasinated and terrified of this man whom sold his soul, and the more she heard, the more she hated him just as Pànduàn did. She finally got up, deciding she had listened long enough.

"Thank you, Pànduàn," Himiko said tiredly as she yawned. "Thank you for the infor-ma-tion..."

She suddenly collapse onto Pànduàn's bed, having not gotten a lot of sleep as of late. Pànduàn smiled and slowly moved her under the blanket. He leaned his chair against the wall and sat in it. "Good night, Himiko."

And he finally shut his eyes after a very long day.

* * *

***Hēiàn Kirshun-As Pànduàn explained, he is the man who killed his family and apparently the leader of the Odigan Rebels.**

**Whew, chapter 4 done and done! Thank you all for your patience! I look forward to writing more for you! Watch out for the next chapter: The Odigan Attack!**

**~Teddypro**


	5. The Odigan Attack

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgement**

**Chapter 5-The Odigan Attack**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Himiko awoke. Sunlight had just hit her face. She leaned up and stretched her arms, yawning happily. That was when she heard something. Soft breathing. She slowly turned and saw Pànduàn sleeping on a chair leaning against the wall. Redness snuck onto her face as she realized she had just fallen asleep in Pànduàn's room. She quietly moved towards the door, hoping to head back to her room and get ready before Pànduàn awoke. But she was stopped by a voice, "Have a nice sleep?"

She stopped cold and slowly turned towards the voice and noticed that Pànduàn's eyes were open. She turned a bright as a tomato in that second. She scratched the back of her head, "Heh, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Pànduàn smiled. "It's been a long week. Now go get ready; we have a busy day today."

Himiko smiled, "Right."

* * *

It was only a half an hour passed her leaving Pànduàn's room when she left the keep to explore the castle. She'd never really gotten a feel for many of the places her so-called 'friends' captured when she was with Orochi since they moved on to the next opponent right afterward. Looking back, she hated what she did and was determined to prove herself to the Three Kingdoms and not to let Pànduàn down. Suddenly she heard her name and turned to see Da Qiao running up to her.

"Oh, hello Da Qiao," Himiko bowed politely. "How may I help you?"

"I just needed someone to hang around. Apparently my lord Sun Ce, Pànduàn, and the Wu officers here are discussing things about the Odigan Rebellion and I wasn't invited. So I thought I could walk around with you awhile."

They climbed the east wall and looked out over the distance. The view was astonishing. There was trees and mountains and rivers as far as the eye could see. It was so peaceful. It reminded her of the day she had first met Pànduàn by the river. It was peaceful there, too. "Man, it sure is peaceful."

"Looks can be decieving," Da Qiao said sadly. "Especially with all those Rebels still wandering around out there."

Himiko could only node as she continued to look out over the horizon. Her eyes were wandering around when she saw something that chilled her to the core. In a small opening amongst the trees, she could faintly see the garments of a large amount of Odigan Rebels marching through the brush towards the castle.

"Huh, Da Qiao..."

"Yes?"

Himiko pointed towards the Rebels, "I think we have company..."

Da Qiao looked to where she was pointing. Her eyes shot open, "Sound the alarm! The Rebels are upon us!"

These words rang through the castle just as the Rebels began charging out of the forest right at the men encamped outside the gate. A single phrase left Da Qiao's mouth after that.

"It has begun."

* * *

Sun Ce, Pànduàn, and six Wu Officers were around the map of He Fei inside He Fei Keep discussing what could be done about the Odigan Rebels.

"So Kirshun was the leader of a raider band?" Sun Ce asked Pànduàn.

"Yes?" Pànduàn answered.

"Could you tell us any tactics he used while attacking your town?"

Pànduàn frowned, "You do realize I was only five when my village was destroyed, right?"

"Yes, we know."

He sighed and thought for a minute, "Well, I do recall my father once saying something about hit-and-run attacks as well as something about retreat-and-ambush, but that's about it."

Sun Ce thought long and hard about this information but before he could say anything else, one of the officers asked a question, "What about a pincer manevour. Do you know if Kirshun ever did one of those?"

Pànduàn thought hard once again and replied, "I think my father mention it once but no more than that. Remember this is the tactical mind of Kirshun the Raider Lord from fifteen years ago, not Kirshun the Souless one of today."

The officers noded; Pànduàn was right. Who knew how long Kirshun had been 'alive' after his last encounter with Pànduàn. Sun Ce sighed and leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"_What to do...what to do..._" he thought over and over again in his head. Suddenly, the shouts of men running and shouting came from outside. All the officers in the room looked towards the door curiously then jumped to their feet as a soldier rushed in. "The Odigans are attacking! They're attacking the eastern encampment!"

"Damn," Pànduàn cursed. "He was waiting for us to put our guard down like this!"

"Well, let's not give him the chance to fulfill his plan," Sun Ce said as he gathered his weapons and ran towards the door. "Come on!"

Pànduàn and the Wu Officers followed suit and ran out the door, eager to face the enemy.

* * *

Himiko was firing her bolts of energy at the approaching Rebels. The Rebels saw the attacks coming so dodged them though some fatalities were inevitable. She didn't know what these Rebels were up to.

"_How do they expect to take this fortress? The gates are sealed shut and as far as I can tell, they don't have siege weapons. What can they possibly-?_" Himiko's thoughts were cut short by a sudden explosion behind her. She turned and saw the remains of a blazing rock down below a good twenty feet from the wall. She looked forward and saw three catapults with fiery rocks preparing to launch a second round. Himiko frowned, "Me and my big mouth!"

The catapults launched, one rock aimed right for her. She summoned forth two more clay dolls and used all four to each fire a beam of molten energy right at the incoming projectile. The beams hit the rcok and it explode, the heat could be felt a hundred feet away but not a single pebble hit Himiko. She grinned sheepishly, "Guess I don't need Pànduàn to watch my back every time I get into a battle."

Suddenly she heard the sound of a dying man behind her and she turned to see Pànduàn, smiling just as sheepishly as she just was, with a dead Odigan Rebel at his feet. She blushed, grinned foolishly, and scratched the back of her head while the other one went behind the small of her back. "Um, I guess I do need you to watch my back. Heh..."

"Naturally," he grinned and jumped passed her off the wall and into the encampment below. She just watched him.

"Show off."

* * *

Sun Ce was having just as much luck as Himiko was. Da Qiao had rushed into a squad of Rebels that had somehow infiltrated the castle courtyard and was now keeping the Rebels from attacking her lord from behind.

"You know I could've handled them by myself," he tried to convince her he was okay, but it ultimately failed.

"What's wrong? Embarrased that a girl saved your butt?" she teased.

"Er...no!" he blocked an incoming strike and bashed the man's skull in as he blocked yet another shot.

"Then stop complaining!" she said cheerfully as she struck back three more Odigan Rebels. Sun Ce sighed but smiled as he and his wife struck down the remaining Rebels.

* * *

Pànduàn was having a fun time trying to reach the catapults while not having the Rebels overrun the camp. And yes that was sarcasm. Even for a battle-harded warrior like Pànduàn this was a difficult task.

"_I thought the Odigan's numbers were only around seven hundred!_" Pànduàn thought angrily. "_Counting the Rebels we've already encountered plus these ones besieging us, there has to be a few thousand of us? Kirshun what new tricks have you up your sleeve?_"

Some of the trees in front of him suddenly snapped. Pànduàn couldn't believe what he saw. Right in front of him was a large steel wolf-headed battering ram with an iron box on wheels around it. It was heading for He Fei Gate.

"Me and my big mouth." **(A/N: Hmm, d****éjà vu**.)

Before he could act, a Odigan soldier rushed him, forcing him to the ground. Pànduàn rolled backwards and pointed his sword at the Rebel's chest level. This caused the still charging man to impale himself on Pànduàn's sword. He slashed sideways and the man fell to the ground. Pànduàn 'hmphed' and returned his focus to the ram.

"_Damn, if I go after the battering ram, the catapults will destroy everything behind the wall. But if I go for the catapults, the ram will destroy the gate and the Odigans can rush in. Argh! What to do!_" Pànduàn suddenly heard his name and turned to see Himiko.

"I'll handle the catapults! You handle the ram!" She suddenly charged ahead towards the catapults. Pànduàn smirked, "And the solution presents itself."

He then prepared his sword and charged at the battering ram.

* * *

Himiko ran at the catapults and the fifty plus men guarding them. She had a determined look on her face, "_Come on, Himiko. Don't let Pànduàn down!_"

She ran at the first three squads of men, who attempted to surround her. She immediately spun around in circles allowing her Goddesses of Light to do their job and unleash a flurry of energy bolts all around her. Any man nearby immediately fell. She smirked at the others who were deciding whether or not to attack her.

She charged the same attack she used on the projectile she had destroyed for earlier and fired it at the first catapult. It exploded with a fury and any man unfortunate enough to be standing nearby was burnt to a crisp. As a Rebel tried to attack her side, she brought one of the Goddesses to block then swung the other down around and up, upper-cutting the man in the chin and knocking him out.

"I hope Pànduàn's having an easier time than I am."

But unfortunately, he wasn't, but that was about to change.

* * *

Pànduàn had struck every end of the ram but couldn't penetrate it. He'd tried piercing attacks, slashing attack, but nothing worked.

"_Come on, Pànduàn, think! What to do?_" Pànduàn thought hard and fast and was struck by briliance. He was going to unleash a ram's worst nightmare. He quickly ran to one side in front of the ram and unleashed a little sorcery. He sunk the tip of his sword into the ground, dragged along a bit, then swung up. Rocks went flying and when the dust cleared all that was there was the front of the battering ram stuck in a ten foot deep trench.

"Well that went better than expected," Pànduàn smiled as the shouts of men echoed from the stranded siege weapon. "I wonder how Himiko is doing." **(A/N: Those two think way too much alike.)**

* * *

Himiko was doing better. She had managed to destroy the second catapult and was now on the third. She blasted through two lines of Rebels before reaching the machine. It was preparing to fire; she had to act fast. She charged one of her beam attacks and shot it at the throwing arm of the catapult. It burnt up in seconds and the flaming boulder fell off the catapult and onto the terrified men below. Himiko winced as the rock hit the ground.

"Ouch, glad that wasn't me."

"Nice work," she practically jumped. Behind her was Pànduàn, still smiling. "This battle is almost our's!"

"Right, this should be done any ti-..."

"GET DOWN!" Pànduàn suddenly shouted as he tackled her down, narrowly avoid a giant black spear-like object that nearly impaled her. She closed her eyes as the spear hit then opened them again. The sight she saw made her as red as a tomato. Pànduàn was on top of her; his face only inches from hers. He slowly got up, secretly to Himiko's disappointment, and helped her up as well. They both turned towards the spear and examined it.

It was at least six and a half feet in length, the blade itself making up a foot of that. The blade was like a large arrowhead, but it was different. The two bottom points were curved more and a lot sharper. Three big notches were spread evenly on either edge of the blade. At the inner edge of the notches, was a downwards point that went half the length of the notch itself, making look like the letter L with a point on one end. At the center of the headpiece was a seven-pointed star with a large red ruby in the center. The other head of the polearm had a long point with four smaller points surrounding it. And right under the head of the polearm was a 4 foot long ragged piece of red cloth that was tied to the shaft and blew like a flag outwards. It was dirty and torn. It had seen too much battle.

Pànduàn angrily frowned, "That's Juggernaut, the dark polearm, but-but that means-!"

"Yes. It's been awhile," said an eerie voice and the duo turned to see a dark figure walk over and pick up the obviously heavy polearm with one hand. He looked at them. He had a large, gray reed hat on his head and a torn gray rag over his mouth. He wore the remains of black tattered samurai armor and a torn black cape behind him. His eyes glowed like a red storm cloud swirling around his pupil like a hurricane. Pànduàn snarled his teeth at the sight of the unknown man. He uttered two words that sent a chill down Himiko's spine.

"Hēiàn Kirshun."

* * *

**Wow, so it looks like Hēiàn Kirshun has decided to show himself. Can Pànduàn and Himiko survive the encounter with the man than sold his soul for power? And what of Sun Ce and Da Qiao? Will they join in the fray as well? Find out in the next chapter: Kirshun, the Souless One. The first mega duel of the story is here!**

**Oh! And I now have a poll up now! I'm thinking of making a crossover between this story and an anime TV show, but I can't decide which one. We have Negima!, Naruto, Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Panic!, Oh! Edo Rocket!, Black Butler, Samurai Champloo, or no crossover at all! Please vote now!**

**~Teddypro**


	6. Kirshun, the Souless One

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 6-Kirshun, the Souless One**

* * *

"Hēiàn Kirshun."

Himiko snapped her head in Pànduàn's directions, startled and terrified, "Hēiàn Kirshun? As in the Kirshun who killed your family?"

Kirshun laughed demonically and glared his glowing red eyes at the duo, "Why if it isn't the son of the oh so mighty Pànduàn Línghún*****." Kirshun laughed again before turning his attention to Himiko, "So Lord Shén; who's your girlfriend?"

Himiko blushed at the statement but Pànduàn didn't move his eyes away from his mortal enemy, "Keep her out of this Kirshun. This is between you...and me."

Kirshun laughed yet again, "Very well then young lord of Cūnzhǔ******; or what's left of it. Face me!"

"With pleasure."

The two warriors charged eachother and clashed, the force of their strikes hitting eachother sent a shockwave out around them, almost knocking Himiko off her feet.

"_Wha-what type of power...?_" Himiko gasped and she looked on, horrified and wide-eyed.

The two traded blows almost faster than Himiko could see: Pànduàn with his black sword and Kirshun with his large polearm. Each time a shockwave erupted; it was almost like a small, never-ending earthquake. From what Himiko could see it was Kirshun swing, Pànduàn parry, Pànduàn strike, Kirshun block, Kirshun attack, Pànduàn dodge, and it went on and on. The two seemed evenly matched but that was when Himiko realized something.

"_Those two haven't started using any sorcery yet,_" Himiko thought a little worriedly. "_When those two begin to use sorcery...it's not going to be pretty_."

* * *

Sun Ce and Da Qiao had been fighting off Rebels that continued to pour in from laters on the walls when the first shockwave hit. All the Wu Soldiers and Rebels stopped fighting and began to look around, not knowing what was going on. That was when the continuous earthquake started and the faint sounds of clashing steel could be heard. Each time the metal clanked, the earthquake jolted, and that was every second or two. Lord and wife looked at eachother and they immediately looked towards where the sounds were coming from.

"_What on earth is going on?_" they both thought simultaneously.

The two rushed passed Wu soldiers and Rebels alike and rushed up onto the wall, trying desperately not to lose their footing and fall. They had reached the top of the wall before they saw two figures, one gray and one black, dueling eachother below. There attacks and movements were but a blur and each time they clashed the 'earthquake' jolted.

"_What's going on down there?_" Sun Ce thought nervously.

"Lord Sun Ce!" Da Qiao said suddenly, pointing over the wall at one of the figures. "Look! One of them! It's Pànduàn!"

Sun Ce snapped his head in the direction of the fight; his wife was correct. He could barely make out the briefest features of the warrior between strikes. He didn't know what to make of it. He was at a loss of words. But if that was Pànduàn, then who was his opponent. He had seen Pànduàn in a couple skirmishes. Never completely serious and always able to take out an enemy or a group of enemies with a single attack or with very little difficult. From what he could see now, Pànduàn was struggling to land a blow and was incredibly serious, even...enraged. In all the time Sun Ce had known him, he'd never seen Pànduàn get angry before, but whoever his fighter was, he was bringing out his darker side.

It was then that Sun Ce realized who his opponent was. He uttered a phrase that shocked Da Qiao and the Wu soldiers around them, "Tha-that must be Hēiàn Kirshun, the Leader of the Odigan Rebels."

Da Qiao looked at him atonished, "You mean the man who sold his soul for power enough to slay Pànduàn's family?"

"That's exactly whom I'm saying he is."

"But...how can you be so certain?"

"Da Qiao...have you ever seen Pànduàn angry before?"

She was about to answer but she slowly turned in the duel's direction. She slowly came to the horrible realization: that was Kirshun, the Souless One.

* * *

Himiko never failed to notice Pànduàn's rage either. It was clearly evident in the entire duel and even before he started the fight. She was scared. She'd never seen Pànduàn angry at anyone, but this man...

She knew she had to help. She had to tip the scales in Pànduàn's favor, because, to both her surprise and horror, Pànduàn was losing. He was noticably tiring from the attacks while Kirshun wasn't breaking a sweat yet. She tried to comprehend how this was possible. Pànduàn had told her the type of training he went through since he was five, but how could it be possible that he was tiring now?

A horrible reality spread over Himiko, "_H-he's trying his best to land a blow but the force of Kirshun's attacks are also taking a lot of energy on Pànduàn's part to resist them_."

So this was the power of the Souless One? It was a terrible thought. But she had to be strong. Pànduàn did beat this 'man' before he could certainly do it again. But then he remembered his words from the day before:

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_There was silence for a time until Da Qiao spoke, "Um...Pànduàn, right? Well, I was wondering...how did you survive your family's massacre?"_

_Pànduàn took a long time to answer, "I do not know."_

* * *

_I do not know. I do not know. I do not know._

The words rang in her head with absolute dread. How could he not know how he defeated his greatest enemy the last time he faced him? She had to help but she felt useless compared to the two titans of power in front of her.

* * *

A strike, a parry, a dodge, a strike. That was basically how Pànduàn knew the fight. A thousand thoughts ran though his head every time he crossed sword and pole with Kirshun. He was holding back from using sorcery, he feared the type of destruction could be caused if one of his spells met with one of Kirshun's. After all, it was how his village was destroyed.

"_But that was one of your most powerful spells as well as one of Kirshun's most power,_" he reminded himself and he dodged and parried two incoming blows. He knew he had to use sorcery, and soon as well.

The two suddenly jumped the opposite direction of where the other was; they were easily twenty feet away from eachother. The two remained silent for a long while, just staring at eachother as if statues. The wind blew by, but neither one blinked. It was uneasily calm.

* * *

Sun Ce and Da Qiao were puzzled and unnerved by the sudden calm before them. They breifly glanced at eachother then looked back at the silent duel between the two mortal enemies.

"What's...what's all this about?" Da Qiao asked, not taking her eyes off the scene.

"I don't know," Sun Ce answered simply, as focused on the two down below them as his wife.

Sun Ce uncrossed his arms and leaned on the battlements as if to get a closer look, "_What are those two up to?_"

* * *

Himiko was just as clueless as the two on the wall. She had no idea what had just happened. Just a second ago the two warriors were at eachother's throats trying to kill eachother, now it was like a staring contest. A staring contest with death glares no less.

The whole world around them seemed to be stopped in time. The warriors had stopped fighting, the birds had stopped chirping, not even the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. The only thing that betrayed this fact was a gentle wind that shot passed quickly, as if not wanting to be in the area when those two started up again.

Himiko's eyes never left the scene, "_Pànduàn, what are you doing?_"

* * *

The silent staring contest between Pànduàn and Kirshun continued for what seemed like forever. Both seemed to be pinpointing their opponent's weaknesses but since they never moved a single muscle it was impossible to tell. But also because it was so still between the two that everybody noticed Kirshun's left and free hand bend at the elbow and his hand moving up towards his chest in a clenched fist. Pànduàn observed this and raised his sword into a fighting stance. Something was about to happen, but no one was expecting what did.

Lightning, as red as blood, started to swirling around Kirshun's arm as if it was a snake trying to contrict its prey, and it was active, too. Very active. It almost looked like it was beserk. What was scarier was that the redness in Kirshun's eyes seemed to come alive. It swirled like a darkening storm and raging lightning was almost visible striking an invisible ground within the pupil. But Pànduàn was not fazed. He stood his ground with a serious but blank expression on his face.

Kirshun thrusted his hand out and a blaze of blood red lightning shot out of his finger tips towards the warrior before him. However, Pànduàn mearly held his sword veritcally right in front of him. The lightning struck the edge of the blade and forked harmlessly away from him, but the force of the impact pushed him back a couple of inches. Immediately after the attack faded, Pànduàn spun his sword once to his side then slashed the air in front of him, sending a visible shockwave at Kirshun who mearly took the blast full on and not suffering a bit. Almost a blur, Pànduàn keep throughing the shockwaves at Kirshun but it always had the same effect. Kirshun could have been slyly grinning under his mask if it was off, but he could have also had have a bored expression as well; his eyes hid as much as Pànduàn's did. Himiko didn't know what to do, she wanted...she needed to help but Kirshun was way out of her league.

Kirshun approached Pànduàn with his polearm pointing in the direction of the arm that was holding it; right. It began to give off an essence of red malice which chilled everyone surrounding it to the core. But what was even more surpising was when Pànduàn held his sword diagnally in front of him and it began to glow a red and blue essence. Both weapons had a magic essence to them, and if normally striking the two would cause a large jolt in the earth, no one wanted to know what happened when they clashed and charged. Soldiers began stepping back slowly but not keeping their eyes off the was when Kirshun roared in fury and his blade lite ablaze with a dark fire. He swung up ready to bring the blade crashing down and Pànduàn held his blade up to recieve it.

That was a mistake.

Kirshun's polearm struck Pànduàn's risen blade with such force that the earth around him cracked and indented everywhere within fifteen feet from where Pànduàn was standing and every soldier within thirty yards was knocked off their feet and onto the ground. Himiko was one of those people. Himiko was practically knocked out, but she remain conscious enough to see that after a couple of seconds, Pànduàn's legs giving out and him collapsing on his knees. Kirshun brought up his hand and bashed the back of Pànduàn's head, knocking him unconscious.

This too was a mistake.

This was because at that moment, something inside Himiko snapped. She raised not two, but four of her Goddesses of Light and fired a flurry of energy attacks at Kirshun. He was unprepared for the assault and was pushed back quite a distance. She managed to reach Pànduàn and was dragging him towards the gate. One of the Rebels charged at the vulnerable Himiko but was stopped by, surprisingly, Kirshun.

"No," he commanded. "Leave them be. We must replenish our forces. FALL BACK!"

At his commanded, all the Rebels immediately charged back into the forest until no one but Wu soldiers was left. The gates of He Fei opened and many men rushed to help Himiko drag Pànduàn back to his room.

* * *

***Pànduàn Línghún, as you may have guessed, is Pànduàn's father and leader of his village before being murdered by Kirshun.**

****Cūnzhǔ is Pànduàn's home village that was destroyed after a fight between Kirshun and another rival, whom was apparently a five-year old Pànduàn.**

**Well, there we go. Hmm, funny. The chapter that wasn't supposed to be that long turned out to be one of the longest yet. Who knew? Well, here's Kirshun, the Souless One. Stay on the look out for more!**

**And here are the current results of the poll of which three shows I should make a crossover with this:**

**2-Naruto**

**1-Negima!**

**1-Samurai Champloo**

**1-Bleach**

**1-Inuyasha**

**PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

**~Teddypro**


	7. Recovery

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, his family, his homeland, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 7-Recovery**

* * *

Himiko sat in a char besides Pànduàn's bed in He Fei Castle. He had been asleep since the day before, after his fight with the Souless One, Kirshun. Himiko let a few tears drop. She was there and didn't do anything about the duel until it was too late. Pànduàn had been seriously hurt and she didn't stop it. She felt very useless and weak by that point. She couldn't help remember just what happened every time she looked at Pànduàn's silent face.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kirshun's polearm struck Pànduàn's risen blade with such force that the earth around him cracked and indented everywhere within fifteen feet from where Pànduàn was standing and every soldier within thirty yards was knocked off their feet and onto the ground. Himiko was one of those people. Himiko was practically knocked out, but she remain conscious enough to see that after a couple of seconds, Pànduàn's legs giving out and him collapsing on his knees. Kirshun brought up his hand and bashed the back of Pànduàn's head, knocking him unconscious._

_This was because at that moment, something inside Himiko snapped. She raised not two, but four of her Goddesses of Light and fired a flurry of energy attacks at Kirshun. He was unprepared for the assault and was pushed back quite a distance. She managed to reach Pànduàn and was dragging him towards the gate. One of the Rebels charged at the vulnerable Himiko but was stopped by, surprisingly, Kirshun._

_"No," he commanded. "Leave them be. We must replenish our forces. FALL BACK!"_

_At his commanded, all the Rebels immediately charged back into the forest until no one but Wu soldiers was left. The gates of He Fei opened and many men rushed to help Himiko drag Pànduàn back to his room._

* * *

She heard the door open but she didn't even turn around. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. She felt two hands on her shoulders but she still didn't turn around. Then she heard Da Qiao's voice, "Are you okay, Himiko?"

Himiko sniffed, "Y-yes."

"Don't lie to me. I know your upset."

Himiko planted her face into her hands and began to cry, "It was my fault. I was there with him! I should've helped him! He wouldn't be this way now if I had stepped in!"

"But how much good would that have done?" They all looked towards a new voice at the door and saw Sun Ce standing there. Himiko grew an angry look in her face; her eyes red and swollen from crying, "What do you mean by that? I forced Kirshun back!"

"Yeah," Sun Ce said slightly annoyed. "But was he focusing his full attention on you or on Pànduàn?"

Himiko continued to glare at the young prince, but she knew he was right. Slowly, she turned her head back towards the sound, seemingly-lifeless body of the young lord of Cūnzhǔ. Da Qiao sighed, "Himiko...if you had attack Kirshun while those two were still fighting, or even worse, attacked when his attention was actually on you...you would probably be in even worse shape than Pànduàn is right now."

Himiko sighed and knew that was also true. She had no idea of Kirshun's true power but it appears that last time those two clashed they leveled Pànduàn's home village. But a thought struck her.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Sun Ce asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Didn't Pànduàn say that the last time he fought Kirshun he leveled his home village?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Well, wasn't Pànduàn's village destroyed along with his family sixteen years ago? You know...when he was only five years old?"

Sun Ce and Da Qiao suddenly went wide-eyed and looked at eachother. Neither on had thought much on what Pànduàn had told them about his past but this...this didn't add up. How could a five year old supposedly kill a man who sold his soul for power enough to destroy his family? It wasn't possible...was it? Sun Ce lightly grabbed his chin and began to pace back and forth within the room. He was thinking hard about this information, "_I doubt Pànduàn would lie to us but still this doesn't add up, but as long as he doesn't know how he survived that day there's no point in asking him. But how could a five year old Pànduàn defeat a Souless Demon like Kirshun?_"

Although she never said it, the two royalty of Wu knew what Himiko had meant by pointing this out; there was more to this warrior of Cūnzhǔ than what met the eye.

* * *

Kirshun looked out over the castle of He Fei to his west. The mountains had given him a good view of the valley this castle was in which should have given him an advantage in his last attack. But someone was there he never expected to be.

"Pànduàn Shén," Kirshun half growled, half mumbled under his breath. Indeed, Kirshun hadn't expected the young warrior heir to what was left of Cūnzhǔ to have been a defender of He Fei along with that strange girl he was with. He despised the Pànduàn family, but held a grudging respect towards their last descendant Shén. After all, when he was only five he did defeat him. How could Kirshun ever forget what type of power that boy had bottled up within him?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Burning, burning, burning._

_That is what was happening to the house of the Cūnzhǔ Ruling Family. Kirshun, having sold his soul for power, had just slain Pànduàn Línghún, Shēnghuó Xīwàng*****, and Pànduàn Huǒyàn******__. Now it was on to the final member of the Pànduàn Family, Pànduàn Shén. It turned to his right to see the five year old heir to the Pànduàn family; the boy was crying over the butchered body of his dead mother. He expected this boy to be easy prey, to be fearful and terrified of his might._

___But that isn't what he got._

___When footsteps reached his ears, the young Pànduàn boy stood up and faced Kirshun, an enraged look on his face. This surprised Kirshun. A five year old brat thinking he could defeat the souless master of the Odigan Raiders? Unthinkable. A devilish grin grew under Kirshun's masked mouth; an evil glint crept onto his eye. He was unfazed by this boys sudden aggresiveness. He approached the seemingly helpless boy._

___"Stay back..." the boy said in the surprisingly perfect language of an adult. This stopped Kirshun in his tracks. He had heard that this boy was supposedly a lot more advanced for his young age but this was far beyond expectance._

___"You killed them..." the boy Pànduàn said, snarling his teeth. "You killed my family."_

___Kirshun narrowed his eyes; something was right here._

___"YOU KILLED THEM!" young Pànduàn shouted and what happened next surprised Kirshun and even...terrified him._

___A fiery blue aura suddenly erupted around Pànduàn's body. A strong...unbelievably strong magical power eminated from Pànduàn's body. Kirshun raised his in front of him; enough to block most of the light but also to allow him to still see his 'opponent'. Kirshun couldn't believe the power of sorcery coming from the boy. The ground itself was cracking heavily from such a realise of power._

_"I've never seen such a display of power," Kirshun thought. "The only other being that could possibly unleash this type of energy would be...no, it couldn't be!"_

_Kirshun then heard_ _a clanking noise coming from beside him. He swiftly looked down to see his sword, the Black Phantom, sliding out of it scabbard and suddenly throwing itself in the young Pànduàn's direction, who caught it with any difficulty. The boy had a murderous look in his eye. Kirshun almost conisdered retreating, but he turned toward the body of the fallen lord of the Pànduàn family, Pànduàn Línghún, and grabbed the polearm used by the fallen man, Juggernaut. It was now two warriors using eachother's weapons in a duel. Kirshun couldn't believe it; he was fighting a five year old kid with the power of a Master. How was it possible?_

_With a great battle cry, the boy Pànduàn charged Kirshun. The duel had begun._

* * *

"_That boy is blessed_," Kirshun thought. "_Right after that he was taken in by Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī_."

He again looked out over the valley and stared straight at He Fei Castle Keep and frowned, "Lord Shén, no matter how powerful you may have become under Master Fǎshī, no matter what type of hidden powers you have, I will kill you and the Pànduàn line will by wiped from the face of this cursed world!"

* * *

It wasn't until early the following day that Pànduàn slowly opened his eyes. He was unsure of what hit him; he had a pounding headache.

"_Man, what happe-...oh, yeah, Kirshun_."

He tried to raise his upper body up but something was on his chest prevented him from doing so. He looked down his body and saw Himiko sleeping from a chair using his chest as a pillow. This surprised Pànduàn more than anything, "_Was she watching me the entire time while I was out_."

Pànduàn took this time to get a closer look at the young shaman's face. Sure he had seen her face numerous time during her traveling with him, but her face was never this close to his own. And since it would probably be awhile before she awoke, he might as well take in more details than before. The first real thing that caught his eye was right below her left eye: the yang and the yin symbol right next to eachother, pratically touching. She still wore her red band around her head with a bow in the back and the two ends going down the back of either shoulder. A white design was also on the ends of this band. Her raven black hair covered the top part of her head all the way down to the top of her eyes. This part of her hair was seperated into broad stripe-like strands that covered various parts of her forehead which all varied in size. Traveling up to the top of her head she could see the gold, crown-like object she wore on her head that was shaped like one half of a star with seven points but at the tips were diamond-shaped. Her black hair also made seven broad line sticking out from behind the gold headpiece, each broad hair line corresponded with the diamond-like point of the headpiece.

"_Now that I take a good look at her face, she looks kind of cute,_" Pànduàn smiled but soon realized what he had just thought. "_Wait, wha-_?"

He didn't have time to finish his thought as he saw Himiko's eyes slowly opened. When she saw what her face was looking at her eyes grew wide and she quickly got sat up straight.

"Ah! Pànduàn! I'm sorry! I was waiting for you to recover but I guess I got tired and-..."

She snapped out of her worried state and looked quickly at Pànduàn, realizing that he was actually awake.

"P-Pànduàn...?" she asked hopefully.

"Hey Himiko," Pànduàn smiled.

Himiko's reaction wasn't what Pànduàn expected as she suddenly threw herself onto him and held him tight. "Pànduàn! Your awake!"

Pànduàn was speechless, "_She's startled and worried what I might think when she found herself_ _sleeping on my chest, yet she's completely unashamed of grabbing onto me like this? Heh, she's interesting alright."_

She extended her arms so she could look into Pànduàn's face more easily. Pànduàn could tell she wasn't just happy he was awake, she was relieved as well.

"Come on!" she said. "Hurry up and get ready! Lord Sun Ce is probably wondering if your awake or not! I'll wait for you outside!"

She jumped off the bed and out of the room so he could get ready. Pànduàn smiled to himself, "Yes, very very interesting."

And with that he got up and readied himself for his meeting with Sun Ce.

* * *

Pànduàn and Himiko slowly made their way through the keep and into the war room where all the officers were discussing the defense of He Fei. They immediately looked up when the two entered the room; all with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see your up," Sun Ce said."

"Hah, it'll take more than Kirshun and his ilk to get rid of me," Pànduàn smiled. "Now let us get down to business shall we?"

Sun Ce noded as Pànduàn and Himiko took their seats next to the young heir of Wu.

* * *

***Shēnghuó Xīwàng is Pànduàn's mother. She was murdered along with her husband and second child by Kirshun.**

****Pànduàn Huǒyàn was Pànduàn younger brother, who was killed by Kirshun by the same attack that butchered his mother. He was only two years old.**

**Well, here's a little more look into Pànduàn's past and his relationship with Himiko grows ever closer. I wonder what Kirshun's next move'll be?**

**And here are the current results of the poll:**

**3-Naruto**

**2-Negima!**

**2-Inuyasha**

**2-Samurai Champloo**

**1-Bleach**

**1-Fullmetal Alchemist**

**1-Oh! Edo Rocket!**

**Hurry and send in your votes! This'll only be up for one more chapter!**

**~Teddypro**


	8. The Wu Brothers

**Disclaimer- I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and everything related to them. **

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 8-The Wu Brothers**

* * *

"...and I don't think we really have anything to fear about placing more soldiers in the walls and in the outside encampments and keeping less outside the keep. We could use the forces as a shell to keep the Odigans out."

The officer had just finished speaking and Sun Ce was pondering the idea, but he wasn't sure. "What do you think, Pànduàn? Kirshun's your enemy. Think that's a good idea?"

Pànduàn was studying the map very hard; he didn't even acknowledge Sun Ce statement. Sun Ce gave Pànduàn a curious look, "Pànduàn?"

Again, no answer.

"Pànduàn? Pànduàn?"

Himiko sighed and tapped the young man next to her on the the shoulder, "Pànduàn." Still no response. She suddenly turned toward the poor man sharply and swung her hand back, "Pànduàn!"

SMACK! Himiko's open hand slammed into the back of Pànduàn's skull so hard his head jarred forward a good three feet. He rubbed the back of his head fiercely. "Ow! What was that for?"

Himiko glared at her traveling companion and put her hands on her hips, "For ignoring me!"

Sun Ce laughed, "You blacked out for a second there, man! You looked way too interested in this map for your own good!"

Pànduàn suddenly realized what they were getting at. He smiled stupidly and strached the back of his head, embarrased. "Heh, sorry about that."

Himiko's mood suddenly changed again. Her glare suddenly turned into a warm smiled and she sat down besides the archenemy of Kirshun again. It reinforced Pànduàn's opinion that she was an interesting character. And as a young maiden supposedly descended from gods, Himiko should be.

"So what were you thinking about Pànduàn? You did space out because of thought right?" Sun Ce asked.

Pànduàn noded and again looked at the map, "Kirshun was a good tactician for his occupation back when he still threatened my village, but he seems to have gotten bolder and his tactical abilities seem to be in decline. However, I cannot tell if he is faking his loss in tactical skill or not. He is as mysterious as he is powerful."

Sun Ce pondered this information for a moment as he too looked at the map. He looked like he was about to say something when a messanger charged into the room, "Lord Sun Ce! Your brother, Lord Sun Quan, has arrived with reinforcements."

Sun Ce, Pànduàn, and Himiko all looked eachother with surprise and Sun Ce smiled, "Well this is a pleasant surprise!"

"Your younger brother came here?" Pànduàn asked. "I wonder if he came under his own free will or your father sent him?"

"Hah, who cares?" Sun Ce said with a grin and got up and walked out the door with Pànduàn and Himiko in tow. Outside the keep stood a man with an army of Wu soldiers behind him. He looked a little older than Sun Ce. He had a short brown beard and a small red head dress on him. He wore red armor, brown boots, and a long sword with no crossbars in a scabbard at his side. He wore a tiger skin around his waste.

"Brother!" Sun Ce shouted as he ran up to meet his younger brother. Sun Quan laughed and he grasped his brother's forearm, who returned the friendly welcome. "After hearing of the recent attack by the Rebels he sent me with three battalions to secure the castle."

Pànduàn and Himiko then approached and Sun Quan smiled, "And word has been getting out about your deeds, Lord Pànduàn, as well as your's Himiko. You've really proven yourselves assets against the Odigan Rebels."

They both grinned and Sun Quan returned his attention to his older brother, "So I hear you found out who's the cause of this whole mess."

Sun Ce smiled and looked at Pànduàn, "Yes but the only reason is because of Pànduàn. As it turns out, the Odigan leader is his family's long time enemy."

Sun Quan widened his eyes in surprise as he turned his attention to Pànduàn, "Really?"

Pànduàn noded sadly, "He murdered my family when I was five. I watched it all happen."

Sun Quan, as well as everyone around him, regretted at reminding Pànduàn of such a day. Sun Quan's sadness didn't last long however as it soon turned to rage, "Who is this man?"

Pànduàn frowned, "Who was is more like it. Kirshun is his name and sixteen years ago he sold his soul for power. This power was responsible for the death of my family and the destruction of my village."

This both angered and saddened everyone all the more, but they soon calmed down and went back inside the keep. The men Sun Quan brought established themselves among the rank of the castle. The second son of Sun Jian then turned to Pànduàn, "So what is Kirshun up to?"

Pànduàn angrily frowned, "If we knew do you really think we'd be here right now sitting on our arses?"

Sun Ce smirked, "Rude much?"

Pànduàn mearly sighed, "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

Himiko smiled sadly, "Not surprised. It's been a long couple of days."

"And it's no where near over," Pànduàn said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Kirshun has something big planned. I know it."

"Well of course," Sun Ce interrupted. "That was obvious."

"But what isn't obvious is what he's planning."

The group looked at eachother, but didn't say another word. The eerie silence, however, was interrupted by the even eerier call of an alarm and men shouted, "THE ODIGANS! THE ODIGANS ARE ATTACKING THE FRONT GATE!"

Pànduàn shot up and drew his sword, "Let's go!"

Before anyone could react, he was gone out of the keep. The others looked at eachother startled but quickly grew serious and nodded at eachother before chasing after their friend. Outside the keep was a nightmare. The gates had already started to recieve a bashing from an unseen battering ram and Rebels were scaling the walls with at least half a dozen ladders. Flaming rocks were shot over the walls into the inner courtyard as men rushed to the walls and gates to fend off the attackers. Pànduàn was already on the walls, beating back many invaders at once.

Himiko immediately ran up to join him as the Wu brothers took to the stables to get steeds to trample the enemy. In the mean time, Pànduàn had kicked down a ladder and had struck down two more while Himiko took care of another one. Pànduàn then immediately jumped off the wall and, with a bit of sorcery, slammed into the battering ram below, shattering it and sending men flying. Just then the gates opened and Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and a hundred heavily armed cavalrymen galloped out of the He Fei main gate.

"CHARGE!" Sun Ce shouted pointed his sword skyward. "CRUSH THE REBELS BENEATH YOU!"

The men cheered and charged at the catapults and five hundred well-armed Rebels before them; just as Pànduàn realized what a mistake that had been.

* * *

**Okay, so one crossover is going to be Naruto, but what are they other two going to be? There are three choices: Negima!, Samurai Champloo, and Inuyasha. Only two can be chosen and you can choose two! The current score is:**

**Negima!-1**

**Samurai Champloo-1**

**Inuyasha-0**

**Vote now if you want to see any of these in a crossover with Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment! And keep an eye out for my next chapter: _Gain or Loss?_**

**~Teddypro**


	9. Gain or Loss?

**Disclaimer- I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. End of story.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 9-Gain or Loss?**

* * *

"_Oh no._" Pànduàn thought, but it was too late. After the cavalry charged out, Odigan Rebels appeared from the forests beside the gate and poured out towards the gate. Their numbers were easily a thousand strong. Pànduàn now saw what Kirshun had planned, but alas, it was too late.

"If we close the gate to keep them out, Sun Ce and Sun Quan will be trapped," he muttered. "But if we leave the gate open, the castle will be stormed."

Pànduàn looked back at the keep, then forward at the charging enemy, and beyond at the soon-to-be trapped Wu cavalrymen. He sighed deeply and grumbled, "Damn." And without hesitation, charged at the incoming enemy; a furious battlecry on his lips.

* * *

When Sun Ce heard the battlecry, he turned around only to see a massive Odigan force charging straight into the gate. Pànduàn was there but was the only thing holding him back.

"Dammit!" Sun Ce muttered. "Not even Pànduàn can hold that force back. Quickly! Return to the keep! We are under siege!"

When the Wu force turned around, they saw the horrifying sight of Odigans before them. The men charged back, trying to prevent the Odigans from succeeding in their ploy. Sun Ce was about to charged after them but a hand stopped him. It was his brother, Sun Quan, "Wait brother. We need to take out those catapults or it won't matter if we stop that attack."

Sun Ce mearly nodded and the brothers-in-blood and in-arms charged at the enemy, their ferocity forcing the now-surprised enemy back in a fury.

* * *

Himiko hadn't seen Pànduàn jumped down from the wall, so she was startled when she looked down to see him holding off about 1,000 Rebels in front of the open front gate. Unfortuneately, many of the Rebels who didn't combat him swarmed around him into the castle courtyard. Himiko, seeing this, jumped into the courtyard. She landed on a crate and sent a stream of fire to all the Rebels around her. With those Rebels out of the way, she immediately ran for the gate, hoping to help Pànduàn. However, she didn't see the Odigan Officer running to meet her with his large double-edged axe. By the time she saw the blade swinging for her neck she could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly, the man was knocked away and Himiko turned in surprise to see Da Qiao with her large fans land beside her. She smirked, "Need a hand?"

Himiko shook off her shock, "Pànduàn is at the front gate, holding off who knows how many Rebels."

"We've got to defeat the Rebels in the courtyard before we can help him."

"But-..."

"No buts. Letting the Odigans charged around inside our castle isn't a good strategy. Come on, we've got to hurry."

Before Himiko could object, Da Qiao charged at another group of Rebels. Himiko sighed as she followed.

* * *

Sun Ce and Sun Quan had continued to parry, dodge, and deliever blows, but it was as if there was a never-ending stream of enemies charging for them. As Sun Quan blocked the blow and yelled to his brother, who was a few meters away, "This isn't going as we had hoped."

"No really?" Sun Ce shouted sarcastically back. "I don't think I noticed!"

"Not the time for sarcasm, brother! We need to find a way out of this!"

Sun Ce quickly scanned the area. He only saw more and more Odigans. It all seemed hopeless until suddenly four bolts of lightning struck around them, sending the Rebels into a panic. Sun Ce and Sun Quan were confused until a figure landed beside them. It was Pànduàn.

"Miss me?" he smiled and he struck down another Rebel.

"Good to see you," Sun Ce replied as he struck down the more with a spinning attack. "What kept you?"

"Just 1,000 Rebels at the gates. Don't worry, the heavy cavalry you had are taking care of them."

"I doubt even they can defeat that many Rebels," Sun Quan said gravely.

"The faster we complete this, the less danger the riders will be in," Sun Ce pointed out and charged right through a squad of Rebels and ran towards the catapults. Pànduàn sighed, "Shouldn't he know better than to charge blindly into a force of enemies?"

Sun Quan chuckled and shook his head, "You'd be surprised. Come on, let's go after him."

"Yeah," Pànduàn muttered. "Before he kills himself."

* * *

Himiko and Da Qiao had attacked the Rebel pouring through the gate and at first they were doing well. That was when the West Gate had been blown open and hundreds of Rebels were now pouring in. A large group was now heading right for them.

"Oh, not good," Himiko said to her friend next to her. A hint of nervousness in her voice. Da Qiao jumped into a strong fighting stance, "Come on, Himiko. Don't go cowardly on me now. Let's show them what a couple girls can do!"

"O-okay," Himiko said raising her clay dolls for the fight. Da Qiao smiled, "Come on! What would Pànduàn say if he saw you like this?"

Himiko looked down and bite her lip in thought but it so turned into a glare and she fired a volley of energy orbs at the approaching group, taking out half of them. The scattered, trying their best not to be hit. Da Qiao smiled nervously, an anime sweatdrop on the back of her head, "That may have been a little to much furiosity. Note to self: Never bring Pànduàn up when motivating Himiko."

Da Qiao charged after Himiko, not willing to be left out of the fight.

* * *

Sun Ce had charged toward the two catapults, seperating him from Pànduàn and his younger brother. This was a mistake on his part as he was met with a block of Rebel spear men, blocking themselves with two rows of shields and long spears pointing out in front. It was something Sun Ce hadn't expect and couldn't approach without being impaled.

"Damn," he muttered and Rebel swordsmen began to surround him. Suddenly, a figure jumped into the ring behind Sun Ce. He turned to see Pànduàn, his sword glowing blue. He swung twice, seemingly, at air, but both times the sword magically extended three times its length. This created a whole in the ring.

"Go!" Pànduàn shouted as he pushed Sun Ce out of the ring and in front of his younger brother, Sun Quan. The brothers looked just in time to see Pànduàn use his sorcery to blast him over the ring and the block of spearmen and onto a catapult. After regaining his balance, he slammed the tip of his sword into the center of it, causing the whole engine of war to fall apart. One down, one to go. The Rebels below were in disarray; never before had they seen a sorcerer so skilled in both sorcery and in melee combat.

Unknown to anyone, however, while Pànduàn was destroying the first catapult, Sun Ce and Sun Quan quickly snuck through the enemies' ranks and set fire to the second using the torch they used to see projectiles on fire. With the second catapult in ruin, they now had to fight their way back to the keep.

* * *

Despite Himiko's previous furiosity, it appear to be all for nothing as they and a small group of Wu soldiers and officers were slowly being pushed back inside the keep. They were unable to keep the Rebel swordsmen back as they fiercely swung their blades at the retreating party. Da Qiao was looking nervously at Himiko, who was looking just as angrily as she was nervous at the approaching Rebels.

"This isn't good," Da Qiao muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Himiko agreed. "I wish Pànduàn was here."

"I wish Lord Sun Ce was here."

"I wish they were both here!" came the sound of an officer behind them. Normally, this would have been a comment worth a chuckle but no humor was amongst the group as the Rebels closed in on the tiny retreating Wu force.

* * *

"Lord Sun Ce!" Pànduàn suddenly shouted at Sun Ce, who had finally reached the crowded gate. "Himiko and Da Qiao are being force into the keep. They're outnumbered!"

"What?" Sun Ce shouted back suddenly striking down three more Rebels. "We need to go to their aid!"

"After you, brother," Sun Quan told his brother as he parried the blow of a Rebel and swung his sword around and into the man's back.

With that, the trio rushed to the aid of the trapped defenders, little knowing what the Rebels had in store.

* * *

Kirshun looked at the three men as they rushed to the defense of Himiko and Da Qiao. He chuckled darkly and picked up his polearm and rested it on his shoulder.

"Pànduàn," Kirshun said to air. "You are going to die this day!"

As soon as he finished his sentence. He jumped off the gatehouse into a group of Heavy Wu Cavalry. The cavalry immediately fell to the powerful shockwave made by Kirshun, but not a single Rebel was harmed.

"And no one is going to stop me."

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done! Whew, sorry for the delay! But be warned, the next chapter won't be out for a little while. My main computer crashed yesterday. So yeah...**

**Here's the current score for the poll.**

**Samurai Champloo-3**

**Inuyasha-2**

**Negima!-1**

**The next chapter's the closer!**

**~Teddypro**


	10. Battle in the Keep

**Disclaimer-I only own ****Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

******Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

******Chapter 10-Battle in the Keep**

* * *

Pànduàn had just reached inside the keep. It was mayhem. There were tiny skirmishes between Wu and Rebel men all over the keep. In the far back, towards the throne of He Fei, were Himiko and Da Qiao, fighting for their lives against a group of rugged, battle-hardened Rebels.

"Da Qiao," Sun Ce shouted, nervous for her life.

"We haven't a moment to waste!" Pànduàn shouted as he charged ahead, slaying a group of Rebels with a single swing. Sun Ce and Sun Quan, not willing to fall behind, tossed themselves into seperate frays. No Rebel would enter their keep and get out alive.

The once sixteen skirmishes within the keep shortened to twelve, then ten, then six, then four, then one. The one trapping Himiko and Da Qiao in the back of the keep's throne room.

As the three men charged towards the trapped Wu fighters and the young ladies they protected they were suddenly cut off by a black figure. It was Kirshun, his polearm in hand. Pànduàn swore and shouted at the two brothers, "Help Himiko and Da Qiao! I'll distract Kirshun."

Kirshun mearly laughed, "Their lives are of no concern to me. It is YOU I am after."

Kirshun suddenly raised his large polearm incredibly fast and struck down at Pànduàn. Pànduàn's sword blocked the attack but the force of the impact greatly dented and cracked the floor beneath Pànduàn's feet. Sun Ce yelled at the young man in a panic, "Pànduàn!"

Pànduàn weakly grunted, "Go!"

Seeing no way they could help him, Sun Ce and Sun Quan rushed to the aid of Himiko and Da Qiao, glancing back helplessly as the duel between Pànduàn and Kirshun intensified.

* * *

Himiko struggled as her clay dolls held back the large, two-handed sword of a brutish Rebel. Her arms that controlled the dolls were weakening and the dolls themselves were cracking. The Rebel was large, battle-hardened, and blood-thursty. She couldn't hold out much longer. Da Qiao wasn't doing much better; holding off five Rebels at once. Only three Wu soldiers remained to guard them, and they were fatigued, wounded, and were about to be cut down by over-whelming numbers.

It seemed hopeless; until two battle cries are heard simultaneously heading right for them. Cries that terrified the Rebels and brought hope to the Defenders.

* * *

Pànduàn blocked and parried in rapid succession as Kirshun, just as fast, rapid fired-or in this case, rapid swung his polearm. Each blow deprived of a death strike. Pànduàn had to do something or he wouldn't last long. So, as the polearm swung upward attempting to catch his head, he grabbed the pole and used the momentum of it to swing to the other side of Kirshun. As Kirshun tried to regain sight on Pànduàn, the young lord sliced his blade across the souless being's face. This attacked forced Kirshun back for a second. Seeing his chance, Pànduàn swung upward, attempting to preform a combo on his archnemisis, but, to his surprise, a crouched-over Kirshun, without even looking, caught his blade mid-swing.

Kirshun chuckled as he stood up straight, "Did you honestly think that hurt me?"

And before Pànduàn could answer, he caught a serious punch to the face, sending him flying into a pillar.

* * *

With the help of Sun Ce and Sun Quan after their blitz, Himiko and Da Qiao were safe. Sadly, the three Wu soldiers weren't so lucky. Himiko and Da Qiao were gasping for breath; weak and exhausted, they looked up at their saviors.

"Thank you my Lord Husband," Da Qiao greeted her husband's arrival with a gleeming smile.

"Anything for you, Da Qiao," Sun Ce returned the gesture.

"Wait," Himiko asked curiously, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Where's Pànduàn?"

"We were ambushed by Kirshun," Sun Quan replied. "Pànduàn's holding the demon off."

Himiko instantly jumped to her feet, "WHAT?"

Sun Ce nodded, "We haven't a moment to waste. I'm not going to allow the same outcome as last time."

The four warriors quickly charged down the hall. The trail of the battle was easy to follow, but no one knew exactly bad of shape either fighter was.

They were about to discover just how badly it was going for their friend.

* * *

Pànduàn desperately held off Kirshun's attacks. His head was already bleeding from the earlier punch and his muscles were quickly tiring. Kirshun's power had increased far more than Pànduàn had dared to hope. Did Kirshun give something else away so that he could gain even more power? Did he sell his mind this time? Or was it his allegiance? He did have time to think about it as Kirshun's blows got closer to what they were destined to do with every strike.

What he wasn't expect was a sudden spin attack that knocked him into the wall, taking his wind. Kirshun laughed as he approached the fallen hero, "Good bye, young lord of the Pànduàn family."

But just as he got ready to take the life of the young head of the Pànduàn family, Sun Quan and Sun Ce both delievered blows to Kirshun. Both should've been lethal. Both should've have been irrecoverable. Both failed to harm Kirshun much. Kirshun turned to the newly arrived group. He chuckled as he looked at them.

"Foolish, little mortals. Do you really think you can defeat me, the Undying?"

Pànduàn slowly rose to his feet and prepare his sword while Kirshun still 'downgraded' his so-called rescuers. "I am immortal! A being designed to kill! None can stop me!"

'We'll see about that!" shouted Pànduàn as he charged at Kirshun. Who swung his polearm back. The point of the blade sliced across Pànduàn's face as he fell to the ground holding his hand up to his right eye. A place that was now heavily bleeding. Kirshun readied to swing down upon the helpless boy.

"Pànduàn! NO!" Himiko shouted as the blade drew closer to Pànduàn's head. But suddenly, with his free hand, Pànduàn thrust forward with great force of sorcery, sending the unprepared Kirshun flying out of the Keep into the courtyard outside. Seeing he had done a lot of damage Kirshun mearly walked away. Ordering yet another retreat. Pànduàn fell to his knees as his friends were immediately at his side as Pànduàn passed from consciousness.

* * *

Pànduàn awoke early the next morning. At first all he could see was dark blurs and shapes, but slowly and surely, his friends came into view. But something was wrong, he could only see half as well as he used to. He slowly raised his right hand to his eye and found a cloth over it that went around his head. He fears were realized.

"So," he said with no emotion that could be seen nor heard. "I-I lost my eye?"

Many sad looks follows, but it was Himiko who answered, "Yes...I'm...I'm so sorry, Pànduàn."

Himiko began to cry, and Pànduàn slowly held her close to him. "It's alright, Himiko. Everything will be okay."

"I should've been there," she said through her sobs. "I should've been there to help you.'

"Not much would've changed, I reckon. And it was better that you weren't."

He held her out to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen with tears still running down her face, "We wouldn't want to scar that pretty face, right?"

Himiko wipped her eyes and smiled sadly at the boy before her. This is when Sun Ce decided to intervene. "Are you well enough to travel."

"As well as I ever will be," he said smiling.

"Then pack your bags. Reports say that the Rebels are on the move and are approaching Cheng Du. Lord Liu Bei has requested immediate aid."

"Then we shouldn't keep the Lord waiting," Pànduàn said as he rose from the bed as if he was never injured.

* * *

**Well, chapter 10 is done! Whew, the story is really starting to heat up. And poor Pànduàn! He lost an eye! Well, he'll return the favor soon enough.**

**Anyway, here's the results of the crossover poll!**

**Naruto**

**Samurai Champloo**

**Inuyasha**

**These three crossovers will begin after Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment is completed. Thank you for voting!**

**~Teddypro**


	11. Camp on the Border

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

******Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

******Chapter 11-Camp on the Border**

* * *

Pànduàn, Himiko, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao had set out from He Fei Castle a day ago with a few squads of Wu soldier. So far, the trip to Cheng Du had gone without insident. Pànduàn was faring surprisingly well without his right eye; too well for many of the men with them. Nevertheless, he seemed to be a little off without it. Himiko felt a little better after Pànduàn told her that he used to train with his old master while blindfolded once he got good enough and sometimes won. However, she was far from feeling perfect. She still felt it was her fault.

They set up camp just a few dozen kilometers from Cheng Du. The men were exhausted from a day's forth of marching and deserved rest. The main warriors of the group settled around a camp fire and began to converse.

"So," Pànduàn started. "Back to camping. Can't say it wasn't nice to sleep in a castle but its good to be back out in the wilderness again."

"I never knew you liked the outdoors," Himiko stated curiously.

"You learn to live with it very well after your master forces you to sleep outside due to lack of discipline."

"Your master must have been some man," Sun Ce commented, taking a sip of a drink in his hand.

"Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī? Oh yes, he's a very interesting man," Pànduàn chuckled a bit, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I never learned much about your master," Himiko said. "What was he like?"

Pànduàn laughed a bit before answering, "Master Fǎshī? Well..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Set ten years ago..._

_"Pànduàn!" shouted an old man with a long grey and white beard. The man had a white robe on with golden symbols on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom. A golden bar encircled his neck and a turquiose garment could be seen under the robe. Around the man's neck was a silver chain that attached to a white pendant. The Pendant had a symbol of a dragon with a fireball in one hand and a sword in the other. In the old man had in his hand a staff with a gold band at either end. At one end were four talon-like claws holding a blue orb._

_He was sitting in a all-but empty room which only had a tapastry hanging on a wall behind the old man. On the tapestry was the same symbol that was on his pendant, only larger. Much larger. Suddenly, a young boy rushed in. He had messy hair that was a mix of three colors: white, gray, and black. Mostly black. He wore a light gray gi and pants held up by a black belt around his waste. Behind him was a black sword attached to his back by another belt that made it look like he was wearing a seat belt. The boy looked around ten or eleven years old. "Yes, sir?"_

_"Are you ready for some more advanced training?" _

_"By more advanced training, master, do you mean more difficuly opponents."_

_"Yes...?"_

_"Very well then, master. Who's my next opponent going to be?" Pànduàn bowed as he thought, 'It can't be more difficult than that phantom army he's been making me fight for the last five months.'_

_"Your next opponent is..." suddenly the old man jumped to his feet and pointed his staff in Pànduàn's direction. "...ME!"_

_Suddenly, a maelstrom of lightning shot out of the staff and towards Pànduàn, who had a shocked and scared expression on his face._

* * *

"...let's just say he was a little dramatic."

The hint of sarcasm in the word 'little' brought a smile of understanding to everyone's face. Sun Ce and Sun Quan shared glancing and chuckled as they shared a silent inside joke, "Well, our father trained us."

"Somehow," Himiko smiled as she was about to take a sip of her drink. "It reflects quite a bit."

This brought out a round of laughs. Pànduàn smiled, "From what I've heard so far he sounds like an interesting man. I think I'd enjoy meeting him some day."

"And him you."

There was a short and dull silence until Sun Quan decided to speak, "So Pànduàn, did you have any 'special people' while you still lived in your village."

Himiko suddenly went wide-eyed as she looked at Pànduàn, who, at the moment, was giving the young lord of Wu a glare, "I was only five at the time you idiot."

"Oh...yeah...right," Sun Quan said embarrased as his brother and his sister-in-law laughed at him. Himiko relaxed a bit. Unfortuneatley, that didn't go unnoticed by Sun Quan, who was seeking to redeem himself of his previous stupid question. "Why did you tense up when I asked that, Himiko?"

Himiko was caught offguard by the question and quickly grew red as all eyes turned to her. "What?"

"When I asked Pànduàn if he had a 'special someone' when he was younger, you tensed."

Himiko's red face grew even redder as she slowly stratch the back of her head. "Well, uh...you see...er, it's kind of like this...um..."

Pànduàn chuckled as he shook his head while the others just began to laugh. It was Sun Ce who did the follow-up, "Come on, Himiko, you're terrible at hiding it."

Himiko's face grew as red as a beat, "Wha-what are you talking about...?"

Pànduàn just leaned back against a truck of the tree he was sitting next to, watching the scene unfold. "Don't play that act, we all know you like Pànduàn."

Himiko's embarrasment skyrocketed in that instant as she placed her fist against her chest and shouted, "No I don't!"

"Uh-huh, sure. And you're terrible at denying, too," Sun Quan said as he continued where his brother left off.

"I'm not denying it!" Himiko shouted as she got up quickly to leave the campfire. "I'm heading back to my tent."

However, someone in the heavens seemed to have other ideas, for as she was walking to her tent she tripped on a root or some other unseen device and fell onto Pànduàn. She closed her eyes before she could see the area she was going to hit and was surprised to find it was softer than she expected it to be. When she opened her eyes she was both surprised and embarrased to see that her face was just centimeters from Pànduàn, who was almost as embarrased by the situation as she was. Sun Ce and his brother were trying to surpress their laughter. Da Qiao was chuckling at the situation as well. It was just too perfect of a situation for anyone tuned into the conversation.

"S-s-sorry, Pànduàn,: she muttered nervously as she attempted to place her hand on solid ground, but Sun Ce had other ideas. He took what was left of his drink and, with spectacular aim, tossed the liquid from the cup and landed right where Himiko was about to place her hand. Her hand slipped and the gap between Himiko's and Pànduàn's faces closed in an instant, and both victims of the young lord's sceme grew wide-eyed as their lips met. Neither one knew what to do; they were frozen in time it seemed. Sun Ce began to laugh uncontrollably until his wife gave him a strong punch to the arm.

"That was a little too far, Sun Ce," she stated as she glared at him.

"Oh come on!" he said as he rubbed his arm. "You know it was going to come eventually!"

He looked like he was going to continue until an even fiercer glare from her shut him up. As this was going on, Himiko slowly regained her balance and got off on Pànduàn, who sat up rather than stood up. Neither one's eyes left sight of the other. Neither one could believe what just happened, happened. After what seemed like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Himiko turned around and walked into her tent.

She couldn't get to sleep. She was awake long after the fire died and everyone else was fast asleep. On her mind was a single phrase that repeated over and over in her mind, "_I just kissed Pànduàn. __I just kissed Pànduàn._"

She had never thought it would happen. But it did. And now that it did, she wasn't sure what to do. Slowly but surely, tiredness eventually took over and she fell asleep. Her only dream that night, was the reply of that scene that had happened earlier thanks to a sly young prince of Wu.

* * *

**Wasn't planning for an interaction like this between Pànduàn and Himiko until the end of the story. Lucky you, eh? Well, anyway, please read and review. It would be much appreciated, but please put contructive critizism in too.**

**Thank you!**

**~Teddypro**


	12. Shu Skirmish

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

******Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

******Chapter 12-Shu Skirmish**

* * *

The rest of the trip through Shu was 'uneventful' to say the least. Pànduàn and Himiko hadn't said a thing to each other all morning. Himiko took the occasional glance towards him but he was more focused on the surroundings than anything else. She most likely figure it was to keep a look out for the Odigan Rebels who had been amassing in the area. Sun Ce stood way clear of both Pànduàn and Himiko for the most of the morning. He had gotten a silent, narrow-eyed warning from Pànduàn earlier as if to warn him not to bring up last night's incident. Himiko could blame him, she had the same thoughts. However, unlike Pànduàn (or from her perspective of what Pànduàn thought), she was caught on whether to be thanking Sun Ce or beating the hell out of him. Probably both.

Finally, Himiko couldn't stand the silence anymore and finally spoke, "Umm...Pànduàn..."

Pànduàn looked at her curiously, "Yes?"

"Are you...angry with me...?"

Pànduàn chuckled, "No, of course not."

"But you haven't said a word for me all day..."

"I need to keep an eye out for trouble," Pànduàn said simply. "Rebels have been amassing in the area we have been traveling through."

A simple 'oh' was Himiko's response, and that was the end of their conversation. However, it was a load off of Himiko's mind. It was a long while before anyone spoke again. Everyone was on alert.

* * *

They were approaching Cheng Du, and Odigan patrols as large as seventy-five men had been seen in the area cutting of supply routes to Cheng Du. It was a terrible mess for Shu and they needed desperate help. Unfortuneately, the same patrols that were raiding supply caravans were also the same patrols preventing reinforcements for Shu's allies. This meant that Wu, Wei, and the armies of Ieyasu were unable to aid them. That was until today. Pànduàn was the first to reach the entrance to the forest that lead to the southeastern gate of Cheng Du. It seemed to be smooth sailing from then on.

Or at least, that was what they thought...and hoped.

They were halfway through the forest when an arrow flew right passed Pànduàn's face and into a tree beside him. Immediately, Pànduàn, Himiko, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Da Qiao, and the few squads of Wu soldiers drew their weapons. They were all ready for a fight. But when the enemy appeared, the simple word 'fight' seemed to be an understatement.

At least sixty well-armed Odigan Rebels, many with large two-handed swords, poured out of the brush and charged the small Wu force. Almost immediately half of the Wu force was down with the rest desperatly trying to fight back. Pànduàn fought six two-handed swordsmen and was slowly but surely pushing them back. Himiko was blasting away at a large group but they began to scatter and surround her. Sun Ce was using his tonfas to bash away at three of the few archers of the Rebels. Sun Quan was fighting two swordsmen but they got on either side of him and he was forced to battle them sideways. Da Qiao was having to better luck, being attacked by a Rebel swordsman while being shot at by a few archers; this was limiting her chances to go on the offensive.

Pànduàn knew he had to go on the offensive soon or he was going to be overwhelmed eventually. He saw an opportune moment when a Rebel jumped up and prepared to bring a terrible strike down onto him. However, Pànduàn was fast and he slashed across the man's chest, forcing him back and into the ground dead. He used the newly made gap to his advantage. He rolled through it and was immediately on his feet; slicing across the back of two Rebels he halved the number of enemies he was fighting in under a minute. He grinned at the stunned expression of the surprised Rebels and readied himself to finish the job. He charged forward, the soldiers readied themselves, but Pànduàn front flipped over the man in the middle and quickly spun around in a circle, taking all three out at once. He smiled. It was time to help the others.

What he didn't know was that the others were doing just fine themselves. Himiko noticed the ploy the group was making on her and back flipped. While in mid-air her Goddesses of Light spun beneath her while facing the Rebels surrounding her position. They fire a round as the spun taking them out in a single wave. She landed and the effigies that were her weapons floated just behind her shoulders. No Rebel could beat her.

The Sun brothers were doing just as well in fighting the Rebels. They both had managed to slay their respective opponents and now charged to take out the Rebels who were crowding their escort. Sun Ce aimed for the swordsmen while Sun Quan aimed at the archers, whose brilliant aim had given his men some trouble. They were able to save the rest of their men and take out the Rebels. Da Qiao had been pinned down by the same archers that her brother-in-law had just taken out, so now she could go on the offensive. She soon managed to take out all the Rebels who attacked her.

The remainder of the small Wu force gathered.

"We need to keep moving," Pànduàn stated. "The sooner we get to Cheng Du the sooner we're out of harm's way. Come on!"

Pànduàn ran off ahead and the rest followed close behind. Soon, Cheng Du's gates were before them.

"Finally," Da Qiao said relieved and Sun Ce strode up to the gate.

"Open the gates! It's me! Sun Ce!"

"You might want to tell them to hurry, Sun Ce," Pànduàn hurriedly said. Sun Ce turned around confused. Pànduàn was facing the way they had just came. But what caught Sun Ce's eye, and body, was the sudden shacking of the ground and the twenty charging Odigan Horsemen. Their lances were pointed right at them. Sun Ce quickly turned around, "Open the gates quickly!"

"Brother!" Sun Ce turned with a start. Coming out of the brush next to the main road were numerous Odigan swordsmen. A sound caught his attention and he looked at the other side of the road, seeing even more Rebels.

"Perfect," Pànduàn grunted as he readied his weapon. The Wu soldiers did the same, as did Himiko, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao. Seeing that the Shu gatekeeper couldn't open the gates fast enough, Sun Ce readied his tonfas for yet another fight. The horses were withing throwing distance now and just when it seemed like they would be crushed a battlecry filled the air. A figure in green smash into the center of the horseman unit and the resulting shockwave knocked down the other horsemen. The entire group was stunned. Out of the dust came a grizzled man with a single green shoulder plate on his right shoulder and mostly bare-chested. He had a little length of green cloth that wrapped around his left shoulder. This cloth was connected to a bulkwork of green pants with other big pieces of cloth and bags over it. In his hand was a polearm with a large, jagged spearhead on the top that had an assortment of decarations near it. He wore large leather shoes and they landed heavy when he turned to look at the group with a smug grin.

"Zhang Fei!" Sun Ce proudly exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Glad to help," he replied. "Now let's take these boys!"

"Right," chorused the entire group and they sprung into action, but there was not much to be done. The Odigan's foresaw their fate in fighting and retreated quickly. Zhang Fei frowned, "Well that was pathetic."

He turned towards the group and spotted someone there who caught his eye. And it wasn't Pànduàn.

"Himiko? Is that you?"

"Yes...?"

"So," he grinned as he walked towards her. "Thought about what we said?"

"In a way, but it was Pànduàn here who truly got me to change," she said as she lightly patted him on the shoulder. He smiled as his eyes left her direction to that of Zhang Fei's.

"I've heard about you," Zhang Fei announced. "You're the archrival of the leader of the Rebels aren't you?"

"Indeed. I am Pànduàn Shén."

Zhang Fei nodded and passed him, "Now open this gate!"

"Yessir!" came the reply and the gate slowly creeked open and the group entered the city.

"I'll take you right to Lord Liu Bei," the second Tiger General told Cheng Du's new arrivals. "He'll be wanting to speak with you, Lord Shén."

"Naturally, but I prefer just Pànduàn if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's one less person I've got to be formal to!"

The entire party laughed just as they reached the gates to Cheng Du's palace and the waiting lord inside.

* * *

**Whew, chapter 12 is done. And as just a reminder, the crossovers with Dragon of Judgment: Naruto, Inuyasha, and Samurai Champloo; will be published AFTER Dragon of Judgment is complete. Thank you for your patience.**

**~Teddypro**


	13. Lord Liu Bei

**Disclaimer-Yes, we know the drill already. I do not own Warriors Orochi.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 13-Lord Liu Bei**

* * *

The palace in Cheng Du did not have the splendor of other palaces in the land, but considering Shu's origins it looked better than expected. It was not up any steps but rather behind the inner most wall of Cheng Du. It had a stone structure on its base and around the first floor while there was a wooden wall around the next two floors up. The roof overextended the wall and was held up by large pillars. The Shu flag hung on either side of the door frame and guards were posted at it as well. If one were to cut it down the middle, he would have symmetrical halves of the building. Zhang Fei led them passed the guards and into the building. The guards looked at the new arrivals but said or did nothing. Both Pànduàn and Himiko figured it was due to being escorted by one of the Five Tiger Generals.

Inside the large hall were pillars on either side of a green carpet that extended the length of the hall. The pillars seemed to hug the wall for they were so close. Torches were hung on the pillars facing inward and were ablaze. At the end of the hall were a few wide steps that led up to a wooden throne. There was a large Shu flag behind it. On the throne was a man in regal green and gold armor with leather boots and a gold headress with numerous white strands of cloth coming from the top of it and curving to behind his head. It looked more like a military helmet than a crown. Or at least that was what Pànduàn supposed it to be.

Next to him, sitting on what appeared to be more a stool than a chair, was a man in white and green robes and a gold fan in his hand with white feathers. He wore a gold headress that was nothing more than a five sided rounded cube on the top of his head. Both had mustashes and pointed beards though the man sitting next to his lord had a longer one. The man on th throne, who was obviously Lord Liu Bei, rose and walked down the steps to great the party as they approached.

"Greetings, and welcome to Cheng Du."

"The honor is all mine, Lord Liu Bei," Pànduàn said as he stepped forward boldly.

"How respectful of you," Liu Bei complimented as his smile grew wider. "Am I to guess you are Lord Pànduàn Shén?"

Pànduàn tensed at hearing himself be called 'lord' and everyone saw it, "My lord, with all due respect, I am no lord and I prefer just Pànduàn if that is alright."

Liu Bei raised an eyebrow, "Not a lord? That isn't what I heard."

Pànduàn turned away from Liu Bei and walked a couple of steps to his left, "What lord am I with nothing to rule?"

Suddenly, everyone understood what he meant and Liu Bei felt sorry that he even brought that up. Of course being called a lord would remind him of the village he was supposed to rule over when he was old enough. The village that had now been destroyed for sixteen years. Liu Bei bowed his head slightly, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to remind you of such dreadful times."

"Forgiveness isn't necessary."

Liu Bei nodded, "Pànduàn...do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

Pànduàn was surprised by this to say the least but he mearly nodded, "No I do not mind."

Liu Bei nodded again and he walked off toward a doorway to the right of the throne down the stairs and Pànduàn followed. They passed several rooms and people before they were on a balcony over looking Cheng Du, the balcony was right above the main doorway into the palace. From the ground, it practically blended in with the woodwork.

"What's on your mind, my lord?"

"You have a history with the Odigan Rebels' leader..."

Pànduàn looked at Liu Bei curiously but said nothing.

"...so I must ask this. What is his goal? Why does he cause such chaos?"

Pànduàn sighed and turned his gaze to look out over the city they were in, "I fear, my lord, that I am the cause."

Liu Bei turned to Pànduàn, not understanding what he was saying.

"I have not known a time when Kirshun was not trying to slay every member of my family," Pànduàn continued. "He despises the Pànduàn name greatly. I fear he has caused this war because he sought to lure me out."

Pànduàn's hand reached out and touched the cloth that cover his right eye, or where his eye used to be, "And he has already proven he's more than ready to finish off what he began sixteen years ago."

Liu Bei thought for a moment, "But before any of this you had no connection to anyone in this world. Not Shu. Not Wu. Not Wei. Not the Samurai. How could he have thought that declaring war on us would draw you out?"

"Because the name of the raider band that Kirshun led way back when was known as the Odigan Rebels."

Liu Bei's eyes grew wide as he turned towards Pànduàn, stunned by his statement, "So you knew, even before reaching He Fei, that it was Kirshun all along?"

"No," Pànduàn replied. "I wasn't sure. I thought maybe one of Kirshun's lieutenants survived the destruction of my village, but it seemed so unlikely since Kirshun himself didn't."

Pànduàn sighed and placed his elbows on the railing and his hands on his head, "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know whether or not it was a coincidence or not. It wasn't until the Odigan sorcerers told us when we rescued Da Qiao that my worst fears were realized."

Liu Bei put his hand on Pànduàn's shoulder, "I am sorry. You and your party should go and rest. You've had a long last couple of weeks from what I have heard."

Pànduàn nodded and bowed, "Thank you for your generosity, my lord."

* * *

It was many hours after his short conversation with Liu Bei. Pànduàn was laying on the bed of his temporary room in Cheng Du palace simply staring at the ceiling. He was trying to think to himself and see if he could answer some of his own questions.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"The door's unlocked," Pànduàn said a little louder than he would usually talk. He kept his eye on the door as Himiko entered. "Himiko?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He sat up so his feet were hanging over the bed. He used his hand and patted the bed cloth two his right.

"Of course. Take a seat."

She did so but, somewhat to Pànduàn's discomfort, sat close to him. She was close enough so that she leaned her head on Pànduàn's shoulder. He was surprised by the sudden closeness, but he shrugged it off. He got right to the point, "What is it you need?"

Himiko sighed, "Liu Bei told me what you said to him."

Pànduàn jolted his head in her direction, "What?"

"He told me Kirshun returned to hunt you down and kill you."

"I see. Well, yes, that is what I suspected of h-"

Pànduàn's sentence was cut off by Himiko when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Pànduàn's stomach and held him tight. Pànduàn quickly raised his arms to shoulder level but slowly wrapped them around Himiko's back.

"H-Himiko?"

"I don't want to lose you," Himiko said through sobs. "Ever since Orochi's fall, no one ever trusted me. No one ever wanted to be with me. You were the first person to care for my sake. The first person to give me a second chance. I don't want to lose you. You're the only true friend I've ever had."

For a long time, the only thing that could be heard within the room were Himiko's sobs. When she finally loosened her grip on him, he put his right index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes were staring directly into his one good eye. He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let that murderer succeed in his plans. You can count on it."

She forced a smile. Pànduàn got up, grabbed a warm and moist towel, and threw it towards Himiko.

"Come on, wip your face. We can't show up at dinner with you having puff red eyes now can we."

She chuckled at the remark and wipped her face with the towel. She got up and walked next to Pànduàn, "Thank you."

"It's what friends do. Come on. I'm hungry."

She giggled as they both left the room and made their way down the keep to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was going well that evening. The dinning hall was long considering the size of the palace. It was located in the west wing and only had a wall on three sides. The one side had mearly pillars set 20 feet apart from eachother and a railing with a single stairway in the center of the one side leading down to a courtyard of a gravel road and trees, and a fountain. Pànduàn and Himiko had taken their seats at the far end of the table away from Liu Bei and the Five Tiger Generals. The Sun's were in the middle of the table including Liu Bei's wife, Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying had decided to sit next to opposite Pànduàn and Himiko respectively to discuss topics of interest with them.

"From what I understand," Zhuge Liang said. "You are a pretty brilliant strategist."

"No need to worry. I am no where near you."

This comment earned a laughed from everyone in the small group.

"Sun Ce speaks highly of you. You made some very wise moves in the battle of He Fei."

"Such praise is not mine to take. It was mainly logic and knowledge of Kirshun's past actions."

"Even still-" Yue Ying but Pànduàn silenced her by raising his hand and shaking his head while smiling.

"No need for that. I am a strategist. How brilliant I am is up to debate."

Himiko smiled. She liked Pànduàn's modesty. Zhuge Liang nodded at Pànduàn's statement, "No matter how brilliant you are, Pànduàn, Shu will need your brilliance before the upcoming siege is over."

"And I'll be more than happy to aid it. Kirshun and I have a score to settle."

* * *

**Okay, chapter 13 is done. Just so we're all on the same page, I don't know Himiko's age during Warriors Orochi 2, but for this fanfiction she is 18. Got it? Okay. Please Review.**

**~Teddypro**


	14. Siege of Cheng Du Pt I

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 14-Siege of Cheng Du Pt. I**

* * *

Himiko had gotten up late that morning. She yawned and looked around the room. It realized it was near noon and jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. She rushed out of her room but bumped into someone. She blinked a couple of times before looking at the person she bumped into. The first thing she noticed about the person was that she was female. She had short black hair tinted red. She wore a red shirt with sleeves that reached halfway to the elbows. She wore red shorts with a brighter red pants under then. The red clothing had gold colored cloth at the seems and small designs in various place but symmetrical to the other side of the cloth. Around her chest and stomach was a golden cloth that was slightly tinted green with silver designs. She wore small leather shoes, red arm bracers, and red earings. A pair of chakrams were in her hands. Himiko recognized the young woman from anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sun Shang Xiang," Himiko said politely. "I didn't see you there."

Shang Xiang laughed, "It's not a problem. So how was your sleep?"

Himiko scratched the back of her head as a blush crept onto her face, "Well..."

She laughed again, "No need to be embarrassed! I do it sometimes as well!"

Himiko shook off her embarrassment and asked, "Hey, do you know where Pànduàn is?"

Shang Xiang looked a little surprised at this, "Pànduàn? As in Pànduàn Shén? The archrival to the Rebel leader?"

Himiko nodded, "That's him."

She shrugged, "Last time I saw him he left the palace with Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang to the outer wall."

"Thank you."

Himiko began to run towards the palace gate when she heard a call from behind her, "Wait!"

She turned to see Shang Xiang running after her, "Do you know where to go? You have been in Cheng Du before."

Himiko flushed again, "Oh, well...er, no, I don't."

Shang Xiang smiled, "Here, let me show you the way."

So the wife of Liu Bei guided Himiko out of the palace and into the streets of Cheng Du. The streets were alive with happy people discussing plans for the day, rumors they had heard, and the deeds of the generals and lord of Shu. They doing business as usual, and Himiko was glad to see the people in such a good mood, despite what people had heard about the Rebels. When they finally caught up with Pànduàn, Guan Yu, and Zhuge Liang, they were discussing defensive measures of the outer wall. Pànduàn had told them of how they attacked He Fei the two times they did and Zhuge Liang was contemplating how to arrange their soldiers to counteract the recent works of Kirshun and the Rebels.

"Hey Pànduàn!" Himiko said as she ran up to the group with Sun Shang Xiang right on her tail.

"Ah, Himiko! Lady Liu! What brings you here?" Pànduàn said enthusiastically.

Himiko smiled, "I just want to hang around you Pànduàn. You're my friend."

Pànduàn looked like he was going to say something about that but he silenced himself before he did. He simply shrugged and looked out over the distant horizon. It was very quite outside of Cheng Du...perhaps too quiet.

"Zhuge Liang..." Pànduàn said as this reality crept into his mind and some movement in the brush caught his eye.

"Yes?" Zhuge Liang asked as he turned to see Pànduàn suspicious face. "Is something wrong?"

"Look out there," Pànduàn told him as he continued to eye the brush. Zhuge Liang did so and was soon followed by Guan Yu, Himiko, and Sun Shang Xiang.

After some time Guan Yu spoke up, "I give up. What are we looking at?"

"Tell me, Tiger General," Pànduàn said as his and Guan Yu's eyes met. "Is it ever this quiet out there?"

Guan Yu was about to reply but again turned his eyes towards the brush below, "No, but why do you ask?"

"Did you know it was this quiet before the battle of He Fei?"

Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu looked at eachother, then back at the brush. Shang Xiang's eyes narrowed. Then she saw something. It was a man with yellow and black arm bracers, black pants, a wolf skin cloak, and a two-handed sword in hand, looking right back at her. Sooner after spotting him, three more men appeared, only this time they had bows. Bow that were ready to fire. Sun Shang Xiang quickly drew her bow and fired three rounds of five arrows at the four men, killing them.

"They're here!" Lady Liu shouted as the Odigans quickly began running out of the brush and towards the walls of the city. The other four in the group prepared for action and Zhuge Liang quickly sounded the alarm.

* * *

Lord Liu Bei was sitting on his throne speaking with Zhang Fei and Yue Ying when the alarm sounded. Startled, Liu Bei practically jumped out of his chair. When it finally registered what was happening he called out to his servants, "Bring me my armor and sword!"

Immediately the rush to do his bidding. He then turned to another, "Where's my wife, Sun Shang Xiang?"

"Last I saw her she was guding Himiko through the city to Pànduàn," the servant answered.

"And where is Pànduàn?"

"Up on the outer wall with Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu."

Instantly he turned to Zhang Fei and Yue Ying, "Go out and join the fight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The two could only nod as they grabbed their weapons and ran out of the palace towards the outer wall.

* * *

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao were sitting and chatting in the dinning room they were at the night before. The third and youngest of the three Sun siblings, Sun Shang Xiang, was with them earlier but left to walk around a bit. When the alarm sounded they quickly got to their feet and grabbed their weapons. A Shu servant appeared in a doorway nearby, "My lords! My lady! The Odigans are attacking! They are attempting to breach the southeastern gate!"

"Where's my sister?" Sun Ce asked through gritted teeth. "Hell, where's Pànduàn?"

"They are both already on the wall attempting to hold the enemy back.'

"Any allies with them?" Sun Quan asked.

"Lord Zhuge Liang, Lord Guan Yu, and Lady Himiko are with them. Lord Zhang Fei and Lady Yue Ying are enroute to join them. Lord Liu Bei will be heading out that way any moment."

Sun Ce looked at his brother and his wife, "Let's go."

They nodded and followed him out the door and out of the palace.

* * *

Pànduàn had ran away from the other as a group of three ladders took their place on the outside of the wall on the opposite side of the gatehouse then where he was. He dodged arrows and archers alike to getting to the ladders before the Rebels could reach the top. He only succeeded in toppling one before they began to pour onto the wall. He barely managed to avoid getting beheaded when the first of the Rebels was upon him, so focused was he on taking out the ladders. He returned the violent gesture with a slash of equal might but at his stomach. With the man so open, it felled the man without fail. He used the momentum of that strike to build up the speed of another. He spun and slashed upward at another Rebel. There was so much force behind the attack that the dying man flew into a group of oncoming Rebels, knocking them down and knocking some off the wall. One man who fell off the wall somehow caught one of the ladders, taking it and all the men on it with him. Pànduàn could only stare as the scene unfolded.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming," Pànduàn said to no one in particular. He then readied his blade again for the Rebels coming up the third ladder. He charged only to be beaten by a lady in a white and green robe, gold circlet-like helmet, and brown belt. She had a small scythe-like staff in her hand. She had used a spinning attack to push back the Rebels and then kicked the ladder down onto the Rebels below. Pànduàn nodded to her, "Thanks Ying."

Yue Ying smiled, "Come on, there's still more work to be done."

"Yeah," Pànduàn said as he saw four more ladders go up some distance away. "I can see that."

* * *

While Pànduàn had run off to deal with enemy ladders on the opposite side of the gatehouse and Zhuge Liang went to go and prepare one of his plans; Guan Yu, Sun Shang Xiang, and Himiko all readied themselves as a ladder appeared about twenty feet away from them on either side of them, trapping them in the middle.

"Great," Guan Yu muttered as he readied his Blue Dragon. Sun Shang Xiang grunted in agreement as he got into a fighting stance, Sol Chakrams in her hands. Himiko didn't make any sort of gesture as her Goddesses of Light rose behind her to head level.

As the Rebels rose from the ladders and onto the battlements the three charged. Himiko used her effigies to clear a path to one of the ladders so that Shang Xiang could bring it down while Guan Yu took the other one solo. Both succeeded around the same time. They gathered back together, waiting for the next wave. What they didn't see was that further down the wall, Rebels were storming onto the battlements by the dozens.

They noticed this group only when a violent battlecry filled the air foretold the coming of Zhang Fei as he crashed down into the incoming soldiers. This created a shockwave that knocked most of the Rebels off the wall.

Himiko blinked maybe twice, "Huh, deja vu."

"Ah brother," Guan Yu smiled. "Impecable timing."

"Thanks brother," Zhang Fei grinned as he knocked down the first of the enemy ladders. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

"Not at all."

The two sworn brothers charged the remaining Rebels, those were climbing and those who had already finished climbing, it made no difference. The Rebels on the wall and ladders were at the mercy of these two Tiger Generals, and they weren't planning on being merciful today. Not by a long shot. Many of the Odigans even jumped off the wall and ladders seeing they'd have a better chance surviving the fall than fighting against the two titans of Shu. The feriousity of the two warriors was paying off as the enemies on their side of the wall began to fall back.

"HAHA!" Zhang Fei roared. "No one can stand the might of Shu."

"Brother," Guan Yu said as he stared out at the three or four companies of Rebels still outside the wall.

"What?" the second of the Tiger Generals of Shu asked annoyed.

"Look," Zhang Fei looked to where Guan Yu was looking. There, standing in the middle of the companies of Odigan Rebels was a man entirely in black. He wore tattered and torn cloths, battered samurai armor, beaten-up boots, a gray cloth around his mouth, and an old looking, circular reed hat on his head. A darkened polearm with a large and viciously-spiked polearm with a tattered and dirted red cloth around the top of the shaft was in the man's hand. His glowing, blood-colored eyes stared at the two, seemingly oblivious to whatever was going on around them. Zhang Fei's eyes narrowed, "Who's that creep?"

"I believed," Guan Yu growled. "That man is the source of this attack."

"So your saying that man is-"

"Yes, Hēiàn Kirshun, Pànduàn's archenemy."

Zhang Fei let out a low growl as Kirshun's eyes stared at the two with an inhuman-like stare.

* * *

Pànduàn and Yue Ying had successfully pushed back the Rebels and felled their ladders. Pànduàn looked out over the remaining three or four companies of Rebels forming up in block formation before the gates. Pànduàn frowned, "_What do they hope to accomplish by standing out in close quarters and in the open_?"

That was when he caught the lone figure standing in the middle of the Rebels. He recognized that fiendish aura anywhere. Kirshun was here. Yue Ying followed Pànduàn's gaze to Kirshun and then returned her gaze to the young man standing next to her, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes," Pànduàn replied with a low tone. "That is Kirshun, the Souless One. The murderer of my family."

Yue Ying looked at him with saddened expression, which turned to rage as she turned her gaze towards Kirshun. There was no doubt in her mind now; Kirshun had to be brought to justice.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang was the first to spot Kirshun. She and Himiko had gone above the front gate to get a better place to unleash a barrage of range attacks at enemies.

"Who's that creep," she said outloud. This comment caused Himiko to turn around and when her eyes finally spotted him, she gasped.

"That's...that's Kirshun, the leader of the Rebels."

Sun Shang Xiang spun her head towards Himiko, "That's their leader?"

Himiko slowly nodded and Shang Xiang gritted her teeth and muttered, "Damn."

That was when she heard a captain who was further down the way call, "WATCH OUT! A RAM IS APPROACHING THE GATE!"

* * *

Pànduàn, Yue Ying, and the two sworn brothers of Liu Bei all heard the call and rushed to the gatehouseand met up with Sun Shang Xiang and Himiko. They all stared down at what approached them. Not one of them was pleased.

"Another ram," Himiko groaned.

"We have to stop it," Guan Yu stated which caused Pànduàn to roll his eyes due to how obvious it was.

"Yes, but how?" Yue Ying said as she looked towards the leader of the Five Tiger Generals. "No ranged attack is having an effect on it."

Sure enough, her words rang true. No matter how or what they threw at it, no ranged attack seemed effective towards the metal-plated war machine. However, Himiko suddenly jumped at inspiration, "Pànduàn!"

Pànduàn's eyes quickly shifted from the ram to Himiko as did the eyes of everyone else of the group, "What is it, Himiko?"

"Do you think sorcery could destroy the ram?"

Pànduàn smiled at the idea, "It just might, but it'll take me some time to power up an attack powerful enough to destroy it."

"We will buy you time," Guan Yu volunteered. Immediately, Pànduàn took his place on the rampart and concentrated his magical energy into his hand. As he was doing so Guan Yu ordered, "Everyone! Protect Pànduàn! He must be given time to finish his sorcery!"

The entire Shu force rushed to obey him as they ran towards the edge of the wall and tried everything they could to slow the Rebels down.

* * *

Liu Bei had reached the gatehouse when the call of a ram was sounded. He instantly turned to the Shu platoon that accompanied him and ordered, "Form a semi-circle around the gate. If the gate falls we have to hold back the Rebels!"

As the soldiers hurried to form a semi-circle around the gate, Liu Bei took his place near the center, bravely preparing to attack anything that came through. He had to protect his people.

* * *

It was hard. The more Shu forces attacked the Rebels, the more they attacked back. It seemed like there was no hope of winning. But finally, their efforts paid off as a blue orb of fiery energy formed in Pànduàn and he slowly, but surely, aimed it at the ram, which was drawing every closer to the gate.

"Take...THIS!" Pànduàn yelled as he threw the ball into the ram causing an explosion the utterly tore the ram into pieces. The men of Shu cheered.

"Nicely done, m'boy!" Guan Yu called.

"You sure showed them, kid!" Zhang Fei shouted.

"That'll show the Rebels not to mess with us!" Himiko jumped for joy.

But all hope soon shattered as Pànduàn's eyes narrowed. Following his gaze, everyone turned towards Kirshun, who was now passing the burning wreckage of the ram.

"Bring him down," Guan Yu ordered. "BRING HIM DOWN!"

The Shu archers complied and fired volley after volley at Kirshun. However, what arrows that were about to hit their target mearly vanished in small wisps of smoke. Not one struck the Souless demon. It was long before he was at the gate and before anyone could act, he brought his polearm down upon the gate.

* * *

The shockwave that struck Liu Bei and his men hurled them back an unreal distance. Liu Bei's sword, the Golden Moon Dragon, flew out of his hand and skitted across the ground away from its master. Liu Bei slowly regained his focus and finally drew out the strength to sit up. Before him was a dark figure with glowing red eyes and a demonic-looking polearm, standing in the smoking remains of Cheng Du's southeastern gate. Liu Bei looked into the man's eyes. The eyes that knew no mercy, no compassion, no fear. It terrifed the lord of Shu. How could any man in this world be as heartless and as cruel as Da Ji and Orochi? He mearly continued to stare in terror at the being before him.

"So, this is the might champion of virtue?" Kirshun mocked. "How pathetic. I expected more."

The Souless One slowly walked towards the young lord who struggled to get up and away from the terrible being approaching him.

"He can save his people...but let us see if he can save himself," Kirshun laughed as he brought up his polearm and prepared to swing it down into the petrified lord's skull.

* * *

**Well, chapter 14 is finish and so is the first part of the Siege of Cheng Du. Left you with quite a cliffhanger didn't I? Is Lord Liu Bei going to survive? Who will save him? Find out in part II, coming soon!**

**~Teddypro**

**P.S. - HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	15. Siege of Cheng Du Pt II

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 15-Siege of Cheng Du Pt. II**

* * *

"He can save his people...but let us see if he can save himself," Kirshun laughed as he brought up his polearm and prepared to swing it down into the petrified lord's skull.

However, this was not to be. As soon as the Souless One's polearm swung down it connected the black blade of Pànduàn, who sudden used a burst of force to force Kirshun away. Pànduàn glared at Kirshun, "Back off, murderer. Your fight is with me."

Kirshun then began to laugh maniacally. Very quiet at first, but soon it became very loud, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both Pànduàn and Kirshun got into a fighting stance and prepared for a duel, but Pànduàn had once last order before it began, "Liu Bei...get out of here. This is about to get very ugly."

Liu Bei could only nodded as he got up, picked up he sword, and ran to join his main force on the wall. Pànduàn and Kirshun mearly stared at each other in an eerie silence that seemed to last an eternity. In Pànduàn's mind the events of that day were flooding back in. This reminded him so much of the pain and grief Kirshun had brought upon him.

Yes...how could he forget that day?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Burning, burning, burning._

_That is what was happening to the house of the Cūnzhǔ Ruling Family. Kirshun, having sold his soul for power, had just slain Pànduàn Línghún, Shēnghuó Xīwàng, and Pànduàn Huǒyàn__. Now it was on to the final member of the Pànduàn Family, Pànduàn Shén. It turned to his right to see the five year old heir to the Pànduàn family; the boy was crying over the butchered body of his dead mother. He expected this boy to be easy prey, to be fearful and terrified of his might._

___But that isn't what he got._

___When footsteps reached his ears, the young Pànduàn boy stood up and faced Kirshun, an enraged look on his face. This surprised Kirshun. A five year old brat thinking he could defeat the souless master of the Odigan Raiders? Unthinkable. A devilish grin grew under Kirshun's masked mouth; an evil glint crept onto his eye. He was unfazed by this boys sudden aggresiveness. He approached the seemingly helpless boy._

___"Stay back..." the boy said in the surprisingly perfect language of an adult. This stopped Kirshun in his tracks. He had heard that this boy was supposedly a lot more advanced for his young age but this was far beyond expectance._

___"You killed them..." the boy Pànduàn said, snarling his teeth. "You killed my family."_

___Kirshun narrowed his eyes; something was right here._

___"YOU KILLED THEM!" young Pànduàn shouted and what happened next surprised Kirshun and even...terrified him._

___A fiery blue aura suddenly erupted around Pànduàn's body. A strong...unbelievably strong magical power eminated from Pànduàn's body. Kirshun raised his in front of him; enough to block most of the light but also to allow him to still see his 'opponent'. Kirshun couldn't believe the power of sorcery coming from the boy. The ground itself was cracking heavily from such a realise of power._

_"I've never seen such a display of power," Kirshun thought. "The only other being that could possibly unleash this type of energy would be...no, it couldn't be!"_

_Kirshun then heard_ _a clanking noise coming from beside him. He swiftly looked down to see his sword, the Black Phantom, sliding out of it scabbard and suddenly throwing itself in the young Pànduàn's direction, who caught it with any difficulty. The boy had a murderous look in his eye. Kirshun almost conisdered retreating, but he turned toward the body of the fallen lord of the Pànduàn family, Pànduàn Línghún, and grabbed the polearm used by the fallen man, Juggernaut. It was now two warriors using eachother's weapons in a duel. Kirshun couldn't believe it; he was fighting a five year old child with the power of a Master. How was it possible?_

_With a great battle cry, the boy Pànduàn charged Kirshun. The duel had begun._

* * *

Yes, he remembered. And now Kirshun was going to pay. He was going to make him face the wrath of judgment. His eyes narrowed, "I am going to repay you in kind today, Kirshun. For the men who gave their lives at He Fei and my eye which you took."

"Is that so?" Kirshun mocked. "I see you fail to realize something. Twice you have engaged me already, both times you failed without even me even going so much. Do you really think you can win/"

"Do I really think I can win?" Pànduàn echoed and chuckled a bit. "Yes, of course I do. Do you really think I would lose to you so easily after the brawl we had all those years ago?"

Kirshun's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Pànduàn grinned, "For you of all people to forget such destruction is surprising Kirshun. I remember very well what happened to me that day."

"The aura..."

"Yes, that magical aura that surrounded me," Pànduàn smiled as he lessened his stance and lowered his weapon. "You recognized it didn't you?"

Kirshun and Pànduàn began to circle each other. Their gaze never faultered.

"The power of a Master. A rank only a prodigy sorcerer has the ability to obtain."

"What of it?" Kirshun sneered. "You haven't become a Master yet."

"No...I have not," Pànduàn suddenly grew an eerie smiled that actually sent a chill down Kirshun's spine. The Souless demon didn't like at all where this was going. "But I was trained by Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī, remember?"

A cold wave of dread washed over Kirshun. He knew now what was going on. Pànduàn smiled, "I'm sure, Kirshun, you remember this."

Suddenly, a mighty shockwave forced Kirshun off his feet. When he finally got his eyes locked onto the young warrior he was both shocked and terrified by what he saw. A powerful and fiery blue aura surrounded the lord. The same aura that had surrounded him in their duel sixteen years ago. The duel that destroyed the village of Cūnzhǔ.

"Fool!" Kirshun shouted. "Last time you used that power you destroyed your home village!"

But the Pànduàn family heir mearly laughed, "I've been trained remember? There isn't a chance of that happening again unless I over do my sorcery. Now then, I think it's about time we finished what we started..."

Pànduàn raised his sword so that the tip was pointing at Kirshun, "...don't you agree?"

* * *

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Himiko, Sun Shang Xiang, and Yue Ying had all noticed the Pànduàn was no where to be seen but they were too busy holding off another ladder raid on the walls. That was when the shockwave hit, knocking many men as well as Himiko, right down onto their butt. The other warriors lost their balance so they were no better off. That was when they saw Liu Bei scaling the stairs up the wall and running towards them.

"Brother!" Zhang Fei called. "What on earth was that?"

"I don't know but I do know Pànduàn just engaged Kirshun in a duel!"

"WHAT?" Himiko practically screamed. "We've got to help him!"

"With all due respect, my lady," a nearby soldier looking over the back of the wall said. "I don't think that would be necessary."

"NOT NECESSARY? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look for yourself."

The entire group, even the Rebels, did so an they were all shocked at what they were seeing. Pànduàn, covered in a blazing blue aura, was staring down at Kirshun, who was struggling to get up. The two duelers' gaze never left each other.

"What in the name of..." Guan Yu stuttered. Not believing what he was seeing. Zhang Fei and Sun Shang Xiang were speechless. Liu Bei looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Yue Ying had her mouth agape. But the one thing that truly summed up what they all thought was Himiko's small yet perfect sentence, "In-incredible."

"What...what's going on here?" Zhang Fei said as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Simple," said a voice and the entire group turned to see Zhuge Liang taking his place next to his wife to watch the scene before them. "It appears that Lord Pànduàn Shén is a far more powerful sorcerer than anyone even realized."

"Zhuge Liang!" Guan Yu yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Setting up an ambush."

* * *

As if on que, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao, whom were followed by 150 Shu cavalrymen, charged out of the brush in front of the Shu southeastern gate and began to trample the enemy beneath them.

"Take them out!" Sun Ce called. "Let no Rebel escape!"

The Shu cavalry shouted a battlecry as they fearlessly attacked the Rebel army which was three times their own size.

* * *

Guan Yu heard the battlecry and mearly nodded his approval.

"I've...I've never seen such sorcery before," Himiko said as she stared at awe in Pànduàn's power. "What is it?"

"Judging by Kirshun's reaction, I'd say this is exactly what happened when they dueled at some point," Zhuge Liang mused.

"But he never unleashed such an aura when he dueled at He Fei."

"I believe you just answered your own question."

A stunned silence that followed. Everyone suddenly understood.

"That's it," Himiko stated. "That's the power Pànduàn unleashed sixteen years ago to defeat Kirshun."

"But wasn't it this same power that destroyed his village as well?" Zhang Fei pointed out.

"Yes," Zhuge Liang said, not at all detered. "But you also must remember that he was also trained very severly for the fifteen years following that. I doubt he would do this if he couldn't control it."

"I believe your right on that, Zhuge Liang," Liu Bei finally decided to speak. "The man is caring of others and I doubt he'd put others at risk if he could avoid it."

Zhuge Liang mearly nodded his approval, "Now, let us watch to see just how powerful our young friend is."

* * *

Kirshun finally managed to regain himself and prepared for the fight. But he knew this was a near hopeless fight. Fighting a raging Pànduàn with massive power was one thing, but fighting a calm Pànduàn with control over that exact same power was something else. Something much more dangerous. The only way Kirshun had any hope of winning was through deception and trickery, but then again, this was Pànduàn. He wouldn't be that easy to fool. But, if anyone was going to be fooling a Master, it was him, Kirshun, the Souless One.

"Are you done comprehending the situation?" Pànduàn mocked him. "I'd really love to get this over with you know."

"That eager to die are you Pànduàn?" Kirshun retorted.

"You've evaded judgement's wrath for too long, Kirshun," Pànduàn said, suddenly becoming serious. "It's about time I brought you to justice."

"Just try to take my head!" Kirshun roared as he swung the polearm over his head once, pointed it at Pànduàn, and fired a storm of red lightning at the young lord who quickly raised his blade to blocked the attack. The lightning struck the blade and arc off into the ground. Pànduàn smirked and Kirshun swore.

"With pleasure," Pànduàn stated with a smirk. He then charged so fast that it seemed like he was floating more than running. The aura cracked the ground before him like a ship breaking through the waves. Pànduàn's sword struck Kirshun in the stomach and sent him flying through the broken remains of the southeast gate and into a company of his own soldiers, completely desimating it.

Pànduàn smiled as his blazing blue aura vanished and was replaced by a glowing blue outline of his body's shape. He walked out of the gate to wait for Kirshun's next move. The entire siege stood still; all eyes were fixed on the scene.

* * *

They others rushed to the other side of the walls to gaze at the spectacle. Himiko was the first to notice Pànduàn's change in aura, but it was ultimately Zhuge Liang who came up with a theory to explain the sudden change, "It appears Pànduàn sees no reason to make such a powerful display when he's already proven that he's a match for Kirshun. He's most likely saving his energy for the fight before him."

"Fight?" Zhang Fei grinned. "It looks more like a massacre if you ask me."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Himiko tried to inquire what the Sleeping Dragon ment by that, but he was too focused on the battle below to be bothered.

* * *

Kirshun was on the ground lying motionless. Pànduàn's face was unreadable, "Get up Kirshun. I know you're faking it."

Slowly, Kirshun got up. He seemed unfazed by an attack that looked like it would've hurt Orochi. Everyone was surprised, "That attack was weak, boy. I expected more."

"Well, that's good," Pànduàn smirked. "I didn't put much into that attack anyway."

"I'm not, however, willing to attack you at this stage of the game," Kirshun let out a sharp whistle summoning a black horse with glowing red eyes to him. He mounted the beast and turned to Pànduàn who was giving Kirshun a death glare. "I leave to you...a parting gift..."

With that, Kirshun rode off, the remnants of his army were right behind him. Everyone but Pànduàn looked on confused at the scene. Suddenly, three glowing red circle about the size of a large shield appeared on the ground before Pànduàn. The inside of the circle was pitch black. Without warning three black figures jumped out of the circles, which vanished right afterward. The figures landed in front of the young lord and the blackness faded. There stood three beings, each clothed in a tattered dark gray cloak, armored breastplate, dark boots, and one long-fingered, claw-like metal glove on the right hand and a dark colored katana that the figures held as if their arm was a praying mantis's arm. Their faces were covered by a black mask that formed the shape of a human skull with only arrowhead-shaped eye holes. These eye holes weren't black like their was nothing there but glowed red with malice and hate. The rest of the creatures' head was covered by the cloak.

Pànduàn swore and jumped back a couple of feet from the creatures. He muttered, "Terrific. Just terrific."

The creatures spoke in mere eerie whispered that seemed to echo as they slowly approached the lord of Cūnzhǔ and suddenly attacked with a furious shriek.

* * *

**Well, chapter 15 is done. Kirshun has escaped and has summoned three shadowy creatures to deal with Pànduàn. Will the others aid him or will he take on the creatures by himself? Find out in the next chapter: The Shadowy Demons.**

**~Teddypro**


	16. The Shadowy Demons

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 16-The Shadowy Demons**

* * *

With that, Kirshun rode off, the remnants of his army were right behind him. Everyone but Pànduàn looked on confused at the scene. Suddenly, three glowing red circle about the size of a large shield appeared on the ground before Pànduàn. The inside of the circle was pitch black. Without warning three black figures jumped out of the circles, which vanished right afterward. The figures landed in front of the young lord and the blackness faded.

Pànduàn swore and jumped back a couple of feet from the creatures. He muttered, "Terrific. Just terrific."

The creatures spoke in mere eerie whispered that seemed to echo as they slowly approached the lord of Cūnzhǔ and suddenly attacked with a furious shriek. Pànduàn quickly dodged the first one, but was struck by the second, sending him off back through the remains of the gate. The creature had attempted to slice his body but only managed to tear the cloth along the arm. Pànduàn quickly got up and readied himself for another attack. He knew about these creatures. His master had told him about them once. And he knew how dangerous they were.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_An obedient, 14 year old Pànduàn kneeled before his master, Zhìhuì Fǎshī, who sat infront of him. They were in in an all-but empty room which only had a tapastry hanging on a wall behind the old man. On the tapestry was the same symbol that was on his pendant, only much larger. The symbol was that of a dragon with a fireball in one hand and a sword in the other. Master Fǎshī had brought him inside that day for his once-per-week intelectual training day. Usually, Pànduàn was taught the use of tactic and strategies during duels and battles or knew types of sorcery. Today was different however. _

_In front of Pànduàn was a tattered and old scroll. Actually, old seemed to be an understatement. This thing looked ancient, but Pànduàn knew better than to comment on something like this. Master Fǎshī was very strict, especially during these intelectual lessons. On the old scroll was the drawing of a shadowy creature that wore a tattered dark gray cloak, armored breastplate, and dark boots. For what seemed to be weapons, it had a long-fingered, claw-like metal glove on the right hand and a dark colored katana that the figures held as if their arm was a praying mantis's arm. The creature seemed no doubt demonic._

_"This," Master Fǎshī began. "is an Ikiryō*****. A powerful, undead entity that can only be summoned by a being who has mastered the art of necromancy."_

_"May I ask why you are showing me this creature, master?"_

_Master Fǎshī mearly nodded, "This being alone has enough power to equal that of a Master, but they are incredibly good at working together. To fight two at once is nearly impossible for a Master, but never catch yourself fighting three."_

_"You think I may fight one of these... Ikiryō at some point, master?"_

_"Summoning Necromancy is a very difficult skill to master, but it's very possible. To summon one makes you a master necromancer. To summon more than one makes you more like an immortal than a human."_

_"I understand, master."_

_"Remember, never catch yourself fighting more than one Ikiryō at a time, or the results could prove fatal."_

* * *

Pànduàn now knew why. These things were probably even more powerful than Kirshun yet he could summon and control them... or could he? Is that why he left? It didn't matter, he was in severe trouble right now and he knew it. His master had warned of this; 'never fight more than one Ikiryō'. The creatures started making their echo whispers again as they approached the young man with the power of a master. The creatures shrieked again but before they could make contact the first was struck across the chest by a polearm that carried it over the weapon's master's head and into the ground. The second was hit by a sudden force that threw it into a wall. The third jumped back in surprise though it didn't make any sort of noise or action that would reveal such.

Pànduàn was surprised as the two men who had saved him stood before him. Guan Yu smirked and Zhang Fei had a devilish grin plastered onto his face.

"Need a hand?" Zhang Fei asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Pànduàn smiled as he returned the gesture.

"As much as I'd enjoy listening to this interesting conversation," Guan Yu interrupted. "But we have three evil creatures before us that need tending to."

"Right," both the general and the lord answered in unison.

The creatures let out a terrible cry as they prepared to strike again but a suddenly dual blast of fire forced them back once more as Himiko dropped into the battle. She was soon followed by the lord and lady of Shu, Zhuge Liang, and Yue Ying. The Sun brothers and Da Qiao appeared in the wreckage of the front gate.

"We are behind you all the way, Pànduàn," Liu Bei announced.

"Yeah," Himiko smirked. "Let's show these phantoms what we're made of."

But the battle didn't continue the way it was planned. The creatures let out a horrible shriek that forced every human in the area to cover their ears. A sudden flash a red light blinded them and the next thing they knew, the creatures were gone.

"What was that about?" Zhang Fei looked on confused.

"Those creatures were summoned by Kirshun,"Pànduàn pointed out. "Summoned creatures, depending upon their power and the power of the summoner, can only last a certain amount of time."

"So not even Kirshun can keep these things summoned for awhile," Himiko said matter-of-factly.

"Well there were three of them," Sun Ce pointed out also.

"But these weren't just any summons," Pànduàn said bring out his explaination. "These were Ikiryō, shadowy creatures with power equal to that of a Master."

"A Master?" Liu Bei asked.

"The rank only given to sorcerers who have mastered the use of pure magical energies. Only people born with an extreme fondness to magical energies can use it. These people can not only control pure magical energies, but their sorcery is much more powerful. The down side is that they are much easier to harm with sorcery as well."

"And I am to guess you are one of these gifted people aren't you?" Zhuge Liang stated more than asked. "It is why Kirshun is hunting you now right, isn't it?"

This caught everyone's eye. Pànduàn sighed, "It is one of the reasons, yes. He's trying to get rid of me before I can become a Master."

"But I don't get it," Himiko said confused. "Why wait all this time? If you were that big of a threat to him, why wait over sixteen years to get rid of you?"

"There's only one good reason I can think of," Pànduàn said. "My master... Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī... is a Master himself."

Everyone was stunned. Except Zhuge Liang, who shrugged, "Makes sense, a Master trains a future Master."

There was a long silence until Yue Ying spoke, "So these Ikiryō creatures have power equal to a Master?"

"What are Ikiryō anyway?" Zhang Fei asked.

Pànduàn face suddenly became very serious. He soon turned and began to walk in the direction of the palace, "Come on...this is a matter that should only be discussed behind closed doors."

The warriors of Shu and Wu looked at eachother but followed Pànduàn into the palace.

* * *

When they were all seated in the dining room and they made sure no one else was around Pànduàn began his explaination.

"My master told me that Ikiryō are a powerful and dangerous summon only capable by a master necromancer, but even then he or she could only summon one. In his own words he told me that 'to summon more than one makes you more like an immortal than a human'."

"Well," Zhang Fei frowned. "The guy did sell his soul for power."

"Being able to summon three Ikiryō for any length of time is a grand feat," Pànduàn said sadly. "I've underestimated Kirshun's abilities. Now he's one step ahead of us again."

"Well then," Zhuge Liang stated standing up. "We're just going to have to step up twice then aren't we."

The entire group smiled, "Right."

The rest of that night they began discussing eachother's feats on the battlefield; completely unaware that a dark figure was watching them from the brush.

"_Soon, Pànduàn, you are going to realize that you are only digging your own grave_," the souless figure sneered under his mask. "_Soon, you will discover that your only tangling yourself deeper into my trap._"

And with that, the figure vanished without a trance.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 16 and it was a real filler of information wasn't it? I hope I didn't overwhelm you with all the info I just gave out. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter: The Samurai's Report. Please review!**

**Also, keep an eye on my profile page. A Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment section is coming soon!**

**~Teddypro**


	17. The Samurai's Report

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 17-The Samurai's Report**

* * *

It had been three days since the battle between Kirshun and Pànduàn. Repairs had been made to the southeastern gate but they were still far from done. Soldiers were always on guard, always aware of who came near their broken gateway. Sun Shang Xiang gave Himiko a tour around Cheng Du, showing her what she missed while serving under Orochi and Da Ji. Yue Ying went along with their tour, every now and then putting her own piece of information. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had taken turns watching over the front gate, making sure that the soldiers were always in line. Sometimes Sun Ce and Sun Quan would help out but they mainly sparred, observed sparring matches done by others, or wrote reports to send to their father in Jian Ye. Da Qiao had a few hours training but after that she started to read a few books from the palace library. Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, and Pànduàn spent most of their time in the palace listening to reports about the Rebels and discussing plans and strategies of how to deal with them.

It was later in the day, after her tour around Cheng Du was done, that Himiko found herself sitting in a small garden inside the palace. She just laid on the grass and looked up at the bright blue sky looking at the clouds to figure out what they look like. But that idea didn't last long as she began to think about her time with Pànduàn and of what she learned about him. She truly felt sorry for him. Having his family and his people taken away like that was something she would have never thought someone capable of, and also having an enemy who hated his family so much that he'd sell his own soul for power enough to kill him. How could he still go on with life knowing this.

She truly did care for Pànduàn. He was the first person to give her a second chance. He obviously knew about Orochi and her part in bring him back as Orochi X, yet he saw in her something no one ever saw: regret, guilt, and the desire to turn her life around. She had probably been thinking about these kinds of things for awhile since it took awhile for her to notice that someone was sitting next to her, watching her. She looked up and was surprised to see Pànduàn looking down at her, smiling, "You know, most people I know watch clouds when they are cloud watching."

Himiko blinked maybe twice before looking back up and noticing that there were, in fact, no clouds in the sky.

"Whoops," she said embarrassed. "Guess I got lost in thought."

Pànduàn tilted his head curiously, "What were you thinking about?"

Himiko sat up and looked away from him as her face turned as red as a tomato. The answer was so quiet that it was even a surprise that Pànduàn heard it, "You..."

The following silence and stillness of both warriors made Himiko feel uneasy. Had she said something wrong. But then, Pànduàn's answer came, "I see. I take it that this has something to do with the words you shared with me the day we first arrived here?"

Himiko's thoughts suddenly drifted back to that moment a few days ago...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Himiko sighed, "Liu Bei told me what you said to him."_

_Pànduàn jolted his head in her direction, "What?"_

_"He told me Kirshun returned to hunt you down and kill you."_

_"I see. Well, yes, that is what I suspected of h-"_

_Pànduàn's sentence was cut off by Himiko when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Pànduàn's stomach and held him tight. Pànduàn quickly raised his arms to shoulder level but slowly wrapped them around Himiko's back._

_"H-Himiko?"_

_"I don't want to lose you," Himiko said through sobs. "Ever since Orochi's fall, no one ever trusted me. No one ever wanted to be with me. You were the first person to care for my sake. The first person to give me a second chance. I don't want to lose you. You're the only true friend I've ever had."_

* * *

Himiko's face grew even redder if that was possible, but he was right about that. Pànduàn smiled, "I take it from the silence that I am right."

Himiko nodded slowly and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Could you speak up please?"

"Yes! You're right," Himiko practically shouted as she threw herself onto him, surprising him momentarily. "Pànduàn this situation has gotten a lot more perilous. We now know Kirshun can summon those..._things_...to attack you and we can't...we can't..."

"...do much to help me stop them?" Pànduàn finished.

"Yes..."

Pànduàn smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "You have helped me more than you realize. You, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, all of them have giving me resolve. They've given me something to fight for again; not just the vengeance of my people."

Himiko looked up and smiled at his face through her coming tears. She slowly laid her head against his chest, "Do you think there will ever be peace in this land?"

Pànduàn sighed, "No, I fear not."

She looked at him sadly but he smiled, "But we can get it as close as it's ever going to be."

With her hope restored, she whipped her face and stood up, "Thank you, Pànduàn."

"It's no problem," Pànduàn said happily. "Whenever you feel down come to me. I'll comfort you!"

"Thanks but I ment thank you for everything you've done for me since the day we met."

With that, she walked off leaving Pànduàn to think about her words for a change.

* * *

It was passed dinner when the messanger arrived.

Liu Bei was sitting on his throne with Zhuge Liang sitting beside him and Pànduàn standing away from Zhuge Liang further down the steps facing Liu Bei. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Sun Ce were off to one side while the three woman warriors were discussing things on the other side of the hall. Suddenly, the large palace doors opened. A man walked in. He was in red samurai armor, brownish pants, torn band around his head, and brown shoes. He rushed up so that he was standing right before the wide-but-not-so-tall stairs that led up to the throne. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"Lord Liu Bei," he gasped.

"What is it? Please, speak up," Liu Bei ordered.

He raised his head, "I bring a message from Lord Takeda Shingen."

He held out a letter to Liu Bei got up to read it. He read it out loud:

* * *

_To Lord Liu Bei of Shu,_

_It has come to my attention that you have in your_ _ranks you have a_

_powerful man who is the archenemy of the leader of the Odigan Rebels._

_Scouts have reported that Rebel forces are amassing in near us at Nagasaki_

_and we request immediate aid before the Rebels cut us off from our supply _

_lines. And if you can spare him, please send the young warrior who has_

_fought the Odigan's leader. From what I heard, he's an incredibly tough_

_opponent. Please hurry and send aid soon._

_From Lord Takeda Shingen, the Tiger of Kai_

* * *

Pànduàn listened to this and frowned, "'_An incredibly tough opponent_?' That's an understatement."

Guan Yu chuckled, "No doubt about that."

Liu Bei ignored the comments by Pànduàn and Guan Yu. He was deep in thought. But his train of thought was shattered at the call of his strategist, "Hmm? What is it Zhuge Liang?"

Zhuge Liang looked at his lord and said, "I think we should head out to Lord Shingen's aid but I think Pànduàn should take a different route."

Judging by the many looks he got, Zhuge Liang decided he need to explain more in depth, "We know Kirshun ultimately wants to kill Pànduàn and probably used this attack to draw him out. He thinks he'll be traveling with us so I suggest that Pànduàn and a couple others go a different route to surprise Kirshun."

Sun Ce nodded, "But what about myself, my wife, and my brother?"

"You will go with Pànduàn, and Himiko, before you ask you will be going with Liu Bei."

"But...but why?" Himiko practically whined.

"Because, has there ever been a time when you've fought Kirshun and you weren't in the general vicinity?"

A silence came from Himiko. She knew he was right. Zhuge Liang continued, "And since Pànduàn's attire lets him stick out like a sore thumb we need a copy of his clothes to put on a decoy. Everyone clear with the plan?"

Everyone nodded and waited for Liu Bei's signal. Liu Bei smiled, "Alright...prepare for departure!"

* * *

**Chapter 17 is done and done. Oh, and thank you ReinaBlaka for helping me get farther into the motivation of continuing this fast. Please read and review.**

**~Teddypro**


	18. Split Roads: Land and Sea

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 18-Split Roads: Land and Sea**

* * *

Himiko sighed. The long trek to Nagasaki had begun on a split course. Lord Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Sun Shang Xiang, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Himiko, and about five companies of Shu infantry and cavalry marched towards the more direct route towards Nagasaki along with a Pànduàn look-a-like. Pànduàn, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao along with what was left of their small Wu force that had accompanied them to Cheng Du took a more seaworthy route around to Nagasaki. The combination of 2nd century China and 16th century Japan and formed kind of a mismatch of lands from both countries of both time periods. Japan had suddenly become attached to China in this chaotic new world but acted more like a peninsula than a direct connection. Out of the Three Kingdoms, Shu was the farthest from this newly connected Japan and needed to march through Wu to get to it, but seeing as how the Lord of Wu's daughter was Liu Bei's wife, that wasn't a problem.

Himiko looked to her left. The man riding next to her was that decoy, Tou Yang. His costume made him almost look like , but he was no where near Pànduàn's merciful and knowledgeable character. He either looked away from her or gave her sharp glares. She found out that his older brother perished in the battle against Orochi. Pànduàn never personally met the decoy; he mearly saw him before they set off, but Himiko had no doubt that Pànduàn would've been discusted by a man who saw fit to punish her for something she had already atoned for. Though punishment was more verbal, or in this case anti-verbal, she didn't need to be reminded of what she once did and served. She was a changed person and nothing was going to change that.

They had split off some time ago when they had reached Yangtze River. The main Shu army would march through Wu territory northeast until the reached the attached Japan 'peninsula' then would travel down to Nagasaki. The ships caring Pànduàn and the Sun family, minus Sun Shang Xiang, would travel downriver to Jian Ye, the Wu capital, to meet up with the Wu army and Sun Jian. They would then take a small fleet and rendezvous with the Shu army at Nagasaki, hopefully cutting any means of escape for the Rebels.

All and all, it was a good plan but Himiko had no doubt in her mind it would develop more as the pieces moved further. They were fighting Kirshun and no one knew exactly what Kirshun was planning save some form of plot to kill Pànduàn.

"You alright, Himiko?" Himiko turned her head. It was the Lady Liu, Sun Shang Xiang. A look of concern was clearly written on her face. "You seem kind of depressed."

Himiko forced a fake smile and guided her horse closer to the Lady of Shu. She nodded, "I hate all this. A terrible foe is after Pànduàn, his decoy hates my guts, we're seperated for the longest time since we met, and I feel like I'm doing nothing to help the situation."

Sun Shang Xiang nodded to show her understanding, "I can understand why you're upset, but you can't rely on Pànduàn's guidance forever. You got to learn to find you own way in this world. You can't always expect Pànduàn to be just around the corner to give a helping hand. A Master he may be, but an immortal he is not.'

Himiko sighed her understanding and rode a bit ahead so she could think some more on this new piece of adage she was given.

* * *

Pànduàn shook his head. Sun Ce and Sun Quan were in yet another argument and it was yet again another stalemate. He sometimes wondered how Da Qiao deals with those two. That was when he heard the annoyed voice of Da Qiao as she intervened on the argument. There was a desperate but futile explaination given by the heir of Wu, a loud smack, and then silence.

"_Ah, that's how_," Pànduàn chuckled to himself at his inside joke. He let his mind escape the previous interuption to the scenery before him. He was standing on the bow of the ship facing away from the Wu royalty and warriors, to view the large and winding river before him.

The river was blue and nearly clear. He could see fish of all shapes and sizes swimming below, around, or away from the boats. The forestry around them was nice, green, and rocky. It reminded him of the place Himiko and him first met. He tried to soak in as much as he could because he knew the way the river ran it, it would leave the forest for a time to go through a type of deserty grassland. That was when the captain of the boat walked up to him. He calmly said, "My lord, please forgive me asking but if the Odigans are truly after you, do you not think it would be better if you were in the ship's cabins so that you are not noticed."

"_Darn. So much for soaking in the scenery_," Pànduàn thought as he turned to the captain and thanked him.

He walked passed Sun Quan, who was cowering at the side of the boat against Da Qiao, who had just knocked his older brother unconscious. The other soldiers were far to afraid to intervene and save their lord; their mighty leaders would have to escape the rage of the Wu heir's wife without their help. Pànduàn chuckled at the sight. He knew that the only thing more terrifying than the mightiest warrior was his wife. He had learned that lesson from his now-deceased dad. He still remembered that moment. Boy were both the patriarch and heir of the Pànduàn family terrified, but it was saddening since he couldn't even remember what they had done to anger his mother so badly. He hoped it wasn't too bad because he'd never get the chance to say he was sorry.

A single tear fell from his eye as he entered his cabin below deck. It was going to be a long voyage.

* * *

The Odigan army slept in war camps surrounding Nagasaki. They almost had the city surrounded. A few sentries were keeping watch but Kirshun, not having a soul, needed so such pathetic needs like sleeping. He stood on a boulder; his demonic red eyes never left the city before him. But he was not thinking about the the upcoming battle...he was thinking about the previous one.

How could he have forgotten that power the boy held?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kirshun sneered. "You haven't become a Master yet."_

_"No...I have not," Pànduàn suddenly grew an eerie smiled that actually sent a chill down Kirshun's spine. The Souless demon didn't like at all where this was going. "But I was trained by Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī, remember?"_

_A cold wave of dread washed over Kirshun. He knew now what was going on. Pànduàn smiled, "I'm sure, Kirshun, you remember this."_

_Suddenly, a mighty shockwave forced Kirshun off his feet. When he finally got his eyes locked onto the young warrior he was both shocked and terrified by what he saw. A powerful and fiery blue aura surrounded the lord. The same aura that had surrounded him in their duel sixteen years ago. The duel that destroyed the village of Cūnzhǔ._

_"Fool!" Kirshun shouted. "Last time you used that power you destroyed your home village!"_

_But the Pànduàn family heir mearly laughed, "I've been trained remember? There isn't a chance of that happening again unless I over do my sorcery. Now then, I think it's about time we finished what we started..."_

_Pànduàn raised his sword so that the tip was pointing at Kirshun, "...don't you agree?"_

* * *

The foolish brat and bested him yet again. The little brat who had bested him not only at He Fei and Cheng Du, but also sixteen years ago at Cūnzhǔ. That brat wasn't going to get away with this. Master or not that boy was going to die, just like the rest of his family. There was no way he was anywhere near through yet. He still had a card or two to play in this little game of his making. Pieces he had yet to move. Powers he had yet to unleash. Yes...he was no where near beaten yet.

"_They most likely have a plan to stop here already_," Kirshun chuckled coldly. "_Well then... let them come..._"

He rose Juggernaut into the air and slammed it down to earth, unleashing a horrible and powerful display of his terrible power of sorcery.

* * *

The young would-be lord of Cūnzhǔ's eye dart open as he jolted upward in his head. He was sweating and the palm of his hand found its way to his forehead as a headache burned his skull. He was shaking in fear. He could feel the terrible unleash of sorcery. But it wasn't just some powerful spell, it felt heartless, cruel, and-

"_...evil_," Pànduàn knew excatly who caused the large uproar of power. There was only one person other than he and his master on this earth that was capable of such sorcery. "_Kirshun. He's already at Nagasaki and if we don't get there soon..._"

Pànduàn looked out the window he had at his cabin. The glow of Kirshun's sorcery was surprisingly visible even if only dimly. He began to silently prayer for the people in Nagasaki, "_...Takeda Shingen and his people are doomed_."

* * *

**Ah, finally back from my vacation and done with the next chapter! I hate long vacations. I tend to miss home and all the things that come with it. Anyway, thank you all for your patience. The story is nearing its halfway mark if it hasn't already. The Dragon of Judgment section of my profile is also going to be updated, so take a look at that. Thank you for reading up to this point and please review!**

**~Teddypro**


	19. Split Roads: The Long Path

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 19-Split Roads: The Long Path**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since they had set out from Cheng Du. The men were weary; naturally. They were also worried. That was no surprise either. They had all seen the light show a few nights ago even if only dimly. The red light that shown in the distance toward their destination. Even the normal everyday soldier could feel the energy and the sorcerers confirmed the worse: it was sorcery, and very evil at that. There was no doubt in Himiko's mind that it was, without a doubt, Kirshun, and the other officers seemed to agree.

This didn't put Himiko's mind at ease. The fact that Kirshun had been holding back against Pànduàn even while he was unleashing his inner power at the gates of Cheng Du only scared her even more. Still, she had to believe that the young lord could handle this new threat. After all, this time he wasn't alone. He had friends to help him fight the Souless One this time.

Just as her thoughts seemed to calm her down, someone walked up next to her. It was Tou Yang, Pànduàn's decoy, and he was, as usual, giving her a glare. Himiko didn't even look at him.

"Can I help you?" Himiko asked in a very annoyed tone. Tou Yang frowned, "You shouldn't be here."

"Do you think I want to be around a stubborn brat like you?"

"Brat? You look younger than me!"

"I'm eighteen and I happen to know your sixteen. And looks have nothing to do with actual age."

"Who told you my age?"

"The man who assigned you to be Pànduàn's decoy, Zhuge Liang."

"Decoy," Tou Yang scoffed. "I know I may be a recruit, but a decoy? Really? And for some vagabond who brought this danger forth to threaten our very existance!"

Himiko suddenly stopped when she heard those words. Tou Yang after taking a few more steps forward turned around. Himiko's head was bent down far enough that he hair was covering most of her eyes. Her teeth were gritted together and he fists were tightly clenched. Her words came slow and angrily through her tightly clenched jaw, "What did you say?"

Tou Yang smirked, seeing he hit a sore spot, "I said that your friend's a no good vagabond who caused this mayhem, death, and destruction. Maybe if he had died all those years ago we wouldn't be in this mess now."

All the Shu officers heard the statement a jolted their heads around towards the young boy, appalled by the recruits words. Himiko's anger was beginning to take control of her. You could practically see the fiendish aura surrounding her.

"Take. That. Back," she growled through clenched teeth.

Tou Yang crossed his arms and smirked, "No."

Himiko's head shot up in that instant. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. Her voice was loud and enraged, "I SAID TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Before Tou Yang could react, a fist connected with his face, knocking a few feet backwards and straight onto his back. Tou Yang groaned slightly as he slowly got up on one elbow, his free hand grasping his now broken and bleeding nose. The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed either side of his overcoat and raised his back far above the ground. Before he knew it, he was staring straight at Himiko, who was boiling with rage. Tou Yang had never been so terrified in his life.

"I never EVER want to hear you speak ill of Pànduàn EVER again! Do I make myself clear?" Himiko practically shouted in the boy's face. He slowly nodded and she tossed him to the ground, turned around, and stomped off. As she passed the Shu officers, Sun Shang Xiang tried to stop her.

"Himiko..." she began but she was interupted. "Leave me alone."

He continued to march off until she was near the front of the Shu army. Not a single soldier dared to speak with her.

* * *

Later, in the evening of that day, while the Shu army set up camp, Himiko sat alone on a large rock looking away from the Shu warriors who were laughing and talking amongst themselves. She heard someone come up behind her. The person spoke and she instantly recognized the voice.

"Himiko, you want to join myself and the other officers near my Lord's tent?" Sun Shang Xiang asked her but Himiko shook her head, "No thank you."

The Lady Liu frowned and sat next to her, "Hey, I know you upset about what Tou Yang said about Pànduàn. I know you care about him very much. Me and the other Shu officers didn't take what the boy said very well either, but you can't let it ruin your day."

Himiko started to sniffle and a tear dripped from her eye, "That idiotic bastard has no idea what Pànduàn had been through. I know he lost his brother because of my stupid mistake, but Pànduàn lost his entire family and his people because of the monster who has thrown us into this war. That kid doesn't know that beginning of pain."

Sun Shang Xiang put a comforting arm around Himiko, "So Liu Bei told me. I understand that you feel the insult dealt to you one and only true friend at the moment and trust me, Tou Yang deserved that smack. But I'm not so sure he deserved the broken nose."

Himiko chuckled at hearing that, but the next sentence directed at her shut her up immediately, "But I guess that's how someone reacts when they're trying to protect someone the love, even if it is only their name."

"What?" Himiko looked at her surprised. "I don't lo-"

She was instantly cut off, "No, don't say that. You love him and there is nothing wrong with that."

Himiko turned beat red and tried to look away but Sun Shang Xiang wouldn't allow it.

"Don't turn your face away from me, young lady, you going to prove me right. Admit it, you love Pànduàn!"

"Lady Shang Xiang!" Himiko whined. She knew the stubborn Lady Liu wasn't going to move until she got a confession and she knew she was right. This was no longer a simple crush on the friend who turned her life around; this was full blown love, no doubt about it. "_And besides_," Himiko thought. "_It's not like those two stupid Wu princes are here to make fun of me for it_."

"Okay, I admit it. I- I lo-"

Lady Shang Xiang looked at her expectantly while Himiko tried to force the rest out of her.

"I love Pànduàn," she finally blurted out. "_Wow, that wasn't too hard_."

Shang Xiang smiled and stood up, "See, you got it off your chest. Now you just got to get ready for the next step."

Himiko looked at her curiously, "Next step?"

"Telling him you love him."

Himiko's eyes shot open. She lowered her head and mumbled, "I don't know if I'll be able to tell him that."

"If you told me you can tell him."

"But... what if he says no?"

"Himiko," Sun Shang Xiang began to tell her. "You think he's your only true friend? Your the first friend he's hand since the day his home was destroyed. Do you really think he doesn't feel the same about you?"

Himiko took a minute to think about that.

"See? You have nothing to worry about!"

"You really think so?"

Lady Liu nodded, "Of course. Now come on, the other officers are waiting."

Himiko thought for another long moment but then nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Day four.

It was day four of their journey and Himiko was in a much better mood. The conversation with Liu Bei's wife the night before really brought her spirits up. She was riding her horse again and was riding next to Sun Shang Xiang and Guan Yu. They were having a good conversation.

"I never thought a boy like that could have so much dang power!" Guan Yu nearly yelled. Himiko chuckled. Of course the conversation was about Pànduàn. He was the only real thing on everybody's mind except the battle against Kirshun that would happen soon.

"I have to admit," Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "Pànduàn's definately outshined me."

"Yeah, he's really good at what he does," Himiko said, blushing slightly. Both generals saw this and Sun Shang Xiang gave Guan Yu you a knowing look. Guan Yu mearly smiled and nodded his approval as a reply.

Suddenly, a Shu soldier enarmored with only his peasant clothes rushed up to the group, "My lords and ladies! Captain Yiang Sin requests you presence at the front of the army immediately!"

Liu Bei and the others gave glances at each other and rode off toward the front. They were met by a gruff and grizzled man in a gold and green armored uniform. He two daggers seethed on one side of his belt and a sword strapped to his back. Liu Bei looked at the man, "What is it Captain?"

Captain Yiang Sin mearly pointed ahead of the army, "My lord... we have a problem."

Liu Bei and the others looked up. Ahead of them was a blockade of wooden walls. Odigan archers manned the walls a spikes jutted from the bottom. Many men could be seen scrambling passed the walls through gaps in between them.

Liu Bei narrowed his eyes, "Yes... a major problem."

* * *

**Well, Chapter 19 is done. The next chapter will entail Pànduàn's part of the journey to Nagasaki starting with a little stop at the Wu capital and you can be sure the interaction between Pànduàn and Sun Jian will be both exciting and funny. So please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**~Teddypro**


	20. Split Roads: Capital of Wu

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn**,** Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and I also own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 20****-Split Roads: Capital of Wu**

* * *

Pànduàn slowly arose from his bed that morning. He could feel the ship attempting to slowly rock him back to sleep, but he knew he had already slept in long enough. He had work to do. He left his cabin on the ship and went out. His eyes widened in surprise. He was in Jian Ye, the capital city of Wu. He quickly looked around. The city was surrounded by an inner and an outer wall. He was currently in the docks inside the outer wall. Beyond him were many brownish-red colored buildings compacted together next to the occasional large building. Near the docks was the inner wall and inside it you could see the royal palace rising out from behind the wall like the sun rising out from the ocean in the east.

He looked down the ship at the pier below. On the pier was a gruff and grizzled man who wore red straps to hold up baggy brown pants.a giant steel-headed, spiked club and brown shoes. He had a short and ragged-looking beard and short hair to match. He was directing men who were carrying things off the ships. He chuckled. One of the advantages to being an ex-lord and considered-hero: no hard labor.

Further up the pier from the gruff man were the Sun brothers and Da Qiao speaking with what appeared to be an enarmored, older version of Ce and Quan. The instant he thought of that statement, Pànduàn knew exactly who the man was: it was Sun Jian, the King of Wu. Pànduàn smiled, and without a second thought, jumped onto the railing of the ship and did a front flip landing right behind the Wu princes. They jumped at the sudden entry which caused the Mighty Tiger of Wu and his bodyguard to laugh.

"Oh, relax," joked Pànduàn. "I'm not that scary."

He then walked passed them and up to the Wu King. Pànduàn held out his hand to shake hands, "Lord Sun Jian I presume."

Sun Jian smiled and grasped Pànduàn's hand, "Indeed I am. I presume you are the mighty lord Pànduàn Shén whom I have heard so much about!"

Pànduàn shooked his head, "There is no need for such formal titles. My name is Pànduàn, and that is all you need to know me by."

"Very modest I see."

"Well, that and I don't need to be reminded that I'm an ex-lord."

Sun Ce looked at his father as if to remind him of something. Sun Jian nodded his understanding, "I'm sorry for the loss of your people. I cannot imagine what it must be like to witness the slaughter of your own family and people."

Pànduàn nodded, "It's something I hope never happens on this world ever again."

Sun Jian nodded, "Well, on a lighter note..."

The sudden sly smile in the Sun family patriarch and his sons didn't sit too well with Pànduàn. "...my son tells me that you are quite close to the young shaman queen Himiko, whom I have heard has joined our side since Orochi's fall?"

Pànduàn stratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Well, she has been my only real friend for sixteen years. Of course we'd be really close."

Sun Jian shook his head, seeing Pànduàn's smooth ploy, "You know what I meant, young lord."

Sun Ce chuckled, "Yeah, and you two have already kissed!"

That earned a smack straight in the face with the back of Pànduàn's hand. The Sun family members who were still standing chuckled in amusement. Pànduàn scowled, "Only because you thought it'd be a good idea to cause Himiko's hand to slip after she tripped and fell on me."

Sun Ce rubbed his sore head but looked up and smiled, "But you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Pànduàn growled but kept his growing anger at the prince subdued. Maybe it was true he had enjoyed the kiss. Himiko and himself had gotten along so well it wasn't inconcievable that they'd end up in such a relationship. In fact, it probably was expected seeing the types of backgrounds they came from and they trials they had endured. Perhaps he should get even closer with the young lady. Before he could continue on with his in-mind conversation, Sun Jian spoke up.

"Getting away from that, I have sent word across Wu to amass an army to sail to Nagasaki to lend support. We should be leaving here to Nagasaki in a day or two."

"Sounds like a plan," Pànduàn replied.

"Then rest up, Lor- I mean Pànduàn. From what I've heard of this 'Souless One', you'll need it."

* * *

It had been a whole day since they had reached the Wu capital and Pànduàn had been enjoying his time here. Whether it was training with the sword, studying the legendary _Art of War_, or discussing battle tactics with the Wu strategist, Zhou Yu, he was always had something to do. As it got towards the evening, however, Pànduàn had soon run out of things to do. Everyone was preparing for what could be their last meal inside the city and they wanted it to be grand. Pànduàn wasn't hungry however. He had a lot on his mind. He mearly wandered into the Wu palace garden and sat by a pond under a tree. It was dark out; the only light in the area eminating from nearby candles on wooden poles. He sighed and looked at the pond. It seemed empty. Void of life.

"_Why must their be a void of nothingness in people's hearts that they are capable of such horrors?_" Pànduàn asked himself but he already knew the answer. "_Because that is what makes us human. What makes life worth living. To fight the void and prove that you are a good spirit._"

Pànduàn looked up to the sky. The moon was full and red as the Wu flag. A blood moon was over the land. Just like the night Kirshun had slaughtered his family. But this was no natural occurance; this was the work of the Souless One. He could feel it.

He shook his head. He didn't like it. He could feel Kirshun's power growing... but how? And how could he still be alive after he had personally _killed_ him sixteen years ago? It just didn't add up. Not by a long shot. Not to mention the fact the Kirshun could now summon up to three Ikiryō at the same time! Not even a master necromancer could do that! Kirshun was growing in power and fast and it didn't take long before Pànduàn came up with a simple fact about it all.

He could defeat Kirshun alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had the help of Lords Liu Bei and Sun Jian, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Da Qiao,...

"And Himiko_..._" Pànduàn said the last one quietly as redness slowly crept up into his face.

"Ah, so it appears my young friend has grown fond of a young lady at last! It's about damn time you rascal!"

"_That voice!_" Pànduàn thought startled. He quickly whirled around. "_It couldn't be!_"

Standing near Pànduàn, looking down at him with a smile, was a very old, very wisened man with a gray and white beard. The man had a white robe on with golden symbols on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom. A golden bar encircled his neck and a turquiose garment could be seen under the robe. Around the man's neck was a silver chain that attached to a white pendant. The Pendant had a symbol of a dragon with a fireball in one hand and a sword in the other. In the old man had in his hand a staff with a gold band at either end. At one end were four talon-like claws holding a blue orb. He seemed to glowing a mysterious and dim white light.

Pànduàn drew his sword with his left hand so that the tip was facing down. Slowly he planted the tip into the ground and put his right palm over the end of the hilt. He bent down on one knee and bowed his head so that his face was only inches from the back of his right palm. His eyes were closed as if in prayer. The old man chuckled at this display but spoke in a powerful voice of authority, "Arise Pànduàn, Master-in-Training."

Pànduàn did so and quickly seethed his sword. His eyes locked onto the elder in front of him. Their eyes fixed upon eachother, each smiling as if trading a private joke. Finally, they began to chuckle and soon began to laugh out loud. The cheerful air around them lasted only a second before the laughter stopped and Pànduàn looked forward at the old man. Both of them were smiling.

"So," Pànduàn began. "To what do I owe your unexpected visit, Master Fǎshī?"

* * *

**And chapter 20 is done! Sorry it took me so long! I've been uber busy over the last month, let me tell you. Well, finally my 20th chapter is done and out of the way and the Dragon of Judgment series is on the move again. Thank you all for your patience and please review!**

**~Teddypro**

**Next Chapter: The Siege of Nagasaki Pt. I**


	21. Battle for Nagasaki Pt I

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn**,** Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 21-Battle for Nagasaki Part I**

* * *

The Wu army set out from its capital early the next morning. Pànduàn was strangely silent all morning. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Last night he had learned from his master the reason that Kirshun had begun to gain so much power as of late and the thought was very, very disturbing. How anyone who was even the slightest bit human could commit such attrocities...

"Are you okay, my lord?" came a voice. Pànduàn winced at being called 'lord' again but turned to see Da Qiao looking at him with a worried look. Her husband and brother-in-law were behind her sharing her expression. They knew something was wrong with their friend. Something dreadfully wrong.

He mearly sighed, "I had a visit from my master last night."

That got their attention. "Your master? As in-"

"Yes. And he told me how Kirshun has gained so much power as of late."

"Really?" Sun Ce asked. "How?"

So Pànduàn reluctantly told them what his master had discovered and the words he spoke horrified them.

* * *

Lord Shingen looked out over the desolate battlefield. The Rebel army was ruthless and vastly outnumbered them. He dared not to send any more men out to face them. The enemy leader, the one known to all the the Souless One Kirshun, was a tyranical man. His cruelty spread as far as Orochi's had. He never showed mercy, not even to most helpless among women, the weakest among men, and the smallest among children. judgment's wrath would someday be upon someone who could so willing do such horrible deeds.

But there was no time for that now. Right now, he had to prevent himself and his people from joining their number. He looked down into the courtyard. His loyal retainer Yukimura Sanada was speaking with his bodyguard Kunoichi. The battle had been long and hard for both of them and any skirmish they had gotten themselves into they didn't get out unscathed. He sighed and sat against the rampart. He too was tired and hurt from the five days of fighting. But he knew hurt was different from injured and he had to keep fighting to keep his people safe. No souless demon was going to destroy his people. Never.

Suddenly, the rumble of the gates caught his attention. The gates were opening. The Tiger of Kai jumped from the wall and next to the gate. His messenger had returned, beaten and wounded, but still breathing and in one piece. Lord Takeda knelt by the collasped soldier's side and asked, "Do you bring news of the Shu forces? Where are they?"

"Th-the Shu forces were... held up b-by an Od-igan blockade..." the messenger said very weakly. "Th-they will be here with-in the d-day however. The... Wu fl-fleet disembarked yesterday from Jiang Ye. Th-th-they will be here as ear-ly as tom-m-morrow..."

"Good work. Rest now. You've earned it."

The messenger smiled and slowly fell limp as he passed onto the next life. Lord Shingen slowly arose and turned inward towards the keep and his men shouting, "Help comes for us this day! We must hold this castle until they arrive!"

The soldiers roared as their moral skyrocketed. They were eager to hold the fort until much need aid arrived.

"Now, TO YOUR POSTS!" Lord Shingen finished with a shout and the small army rushed to do his bidding. And his most loyal retainer, Yukimura Sanada approached him.

"My lord, do you think we can still hold the fort despite such high casualties?" he asked though it seemed painful to ask such a question to his lord.

"We have to, Yukimura. We have to."

* * *

The entire Odigan main camp rung with the sudden roar coming from the castle. The startled Rebels jumped at the sudden call, and thinking they were about to be stormed within their own camp, they rushed to grab their weapons. But their fearless, souless leader emerged from his tent with an half blank, half angry face painted on his head. "What do you fools think you're doing?"

The movement of his men stopped in that instant as one bold but terrified lieutenant crept forward to answer his lord's question, "My lord, did you not hear the battle cry of the samurai? We are going to be attacked."

A sharp glared frightened the lieutenant so greatly he yelped and fell on his back.

"Fools!" Kirshun shouted and the entire army jumped back. "The only reason they shout is because their hope is restored because they heard of help on the way due to the messenger _YOU_ let through!"

Juggernaut suddenly spun into Kirshun's hand as a fiendish red aura surrounded him. The soldiers visually began to speak.

"Now, remind me," Kirshun began in an eerie and cold voice. "Who was incharged of the flank the messenger got through?"

No one dared to move for what seemed life an eternity, but slowly a lone and bold- and perhaps foolish- captain stepped forward, "I-I-I was, sir..."

Kirshun's glare turned towards the incredibly terrified man and without another word he used Juggernaut to cleave the man in two from head to toe. The man's blood drenched remains covered the ground by Kirshun's feet. Those who witnessed the merciless attack back away in horror, but the lieutenant who had fallen at Kirshun's feet was too terrified to move. He was paralysed with fear. Slowly, Kirshun's head faced the poor man.

"You," Kirshun said as he pointed at the terribly frightened lieutenant, who winced as if he had been struck. "What is your name, you piece of scum?"

The man looked on terrified at his lord, "Sin Li, my lord."

'Well then, Lieutenant Sin Li, you've just been promoted to captain. Congratulation."

Without another word, Kirshun returned to his tent leaving the stunned lieuten- er captain slump to the floor in relief as he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

* * *

The Shu army continued on its march toward Nagasaki. The blockade hadn't been as strong as originally expected but it still managed to hold them up for quite a bit. They needed to hurry if they wanted to reach Nagasaki that day. The entire army was in a fast jog with all the main officers in the front, including Himiko.

"How much farther are we?" Himiko turned to ask Guan Yu, who was riding next to her.

"A few leagues. If we hurry, we can join the battle today."

"I hope so."

Himiko took a glance behind her. Tou Yang wasn't paying any attention to any of the officers. He had managed to fix his broken nose but boy could that guy hold a grudge. Guan Yu saw her looking at him and said, "Leave him be. Soon you hopefully won't have to work with him again."

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly they heard Liu Bei shouted, "Hurry and prepare for battle! We will join the Samurai in combat today!"

The army let out a roar of agreement as they hurried forward, eager to reach the battlefield to aid their allies.

* * *

A horn filled the air as the Odigans began their assault. Lord Shingen rushed to the ramparts above the gatehouse, took one look at the approaching army and shouted, "THEY'RE ATTACKING! HOLD THE FORT! HOLD THE FORT!"

The samurai rushed to fulfill their orders as they quickly pushed off and attack Odigan Rebels who suddenly appeared on the walls due to sorcery. Lord Shingen noticed this, "_Where on earth are their confounded sorcerers? They can't be too far away to be able to teleport men like that._"

The Tiger of Kai's eyes hunted around the Odigan forces looking for their prey. His loyal retainer Yukimura and his retainer's bodyguard Kunoichi were keeping Rebels off of him as he searched. Finally he found them... right under his feet against the wall of the gatehouse. Takeda grinned, "They make it too easy."

He then put his hands on one of the stone ramparts and pushed the heavy stone blocked off the gatehouse and onto an unexpecting sorcerer below. The remaining sorcerers, surprised by the attack, rushed away from the gatehouse. But by doing so they drew the attention of some of Shingen's archers and it was a quick and easy matter to dispose of them. Shingen nodded his approval, "Like I said, they make it too easy."

With that, Lord Takeda laughed, but he was unaware that Kirshun still had many more cards to play.

* * *

Kirshun looked out at the besieged castle and watched as his armies forces were continuously repeled as their plans seemed to fail, but Kirshun still smiled under his mask. He hadn't lost. He had meant to lose those skirmishes. He turned to one of the generals he had next to him.

"Getting overconfident aren't they?"

The general nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Well then," Kirshun said as he returned his eyes to the castle. "Let's change that."

The generals looked at him expectantly and he didn't disappoint, "General Sing."

The general stepped forward hesitantly, "Yes, my lord?"

"Send in the Beserkers."

The generals grinned and evil grin and the general nodded, "Right away, sir."

As the general walked away, Kirshun began to chuckle coldly, "Samurai...you are going to die today."

* * *

**And that's the end of Part I. Yeah, I changed Siege to Battle but only because I already have 'Siege' of Cheng Du. Sorry it took me so long for the update guys. Football's a killer. Anyway, thank you for your patience and please review. Keep an eye out for future updates, they story is going to be reaching its end soon. Also, I'll be putting up a poll to see who their favorite Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment character is if you wanted to vote. The winner will have a one-shot dedicated to his/her self after the crossovers are finished and Warriors Orochi: Rise of Kirshun has started.**

**I hope you keep reading! Please PM me if you have any suggestions!**

**~Teddypro**


	22. Battle for Nagasaki Pt II

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn**,** Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 22-Battle for Nagasaki Part II**

* * *

The battle was going well. They were keeping the enemy at bay. Lord Shingen's samurai were keeping the Rebels off the grounds of their castle and this was a real moral booster. Lord Shingen looked out over the battlefield. Rebels were falling by the dozens.

"_Perhaps we don't need our allies help after all_," he thought but he knew better than to trust that way of thinking. No, that way of think always found a way to turn around and bite you in the ass. And boy could it bite hard. "_They shouldn't be that far off, however, and that should really deal a blow to their moral if nothing else. And then there's the Wu navy. They might just miss the fight but from what I can guess the young man who has fought Kirshun before is in that fleet. This battle may have a ways to go yet._"

But something out in the Odigan lines caught the Tiger of Kai's keen eye. The soldiers seemed to be splitting a pathway for something or someone to come through.

"_May that Spirits be with us if Kirshun has decided to join in the fray_..." he thought but what he saw wasn't a man cloaked in black. What he saw terrified him even more than that- if that was even possible.

* * *

Finally, they had made it. The battlefield was near them. Only a small rocky ridge was in their path to aid the samurai inside Nagasaki. Liu Bei along with Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Guan Yu, Zhang Fe, Sun Shang Xiang, and Himiko sat on horseback overlooking the battlefield. The samurai seemed to doing well. Tou Yang had gotten out of his disguise and was now among the ranks of the Shu army. Himiko was glad she'd never have to see his face again.

"Hehe, perhaps our interference wasn't necessary," Zhang Fe mused with a laugh. "Seems like the Rebels are losing!"

"Really?" Zhuge Liang frowned but didn't looked at the second of the Tiger Generals. "Have you forgotten whom we are dealing with?"

"No..." Zhang Fe mumbled.

"Indeed," Liu Bei said. "Kirshun has the mind of Da Ji, the power of Orochi, and the cruelty of Kiyomori. He shouldn't be underestimated."

"Urr... Sorry, brother."

"We need a strong plan if we are not to fall into a devistating trap," Zhuge Liang said bluntly.

"Um...my lords..." Himiko started. They all looked at her with a confused expression but they followed her finger as it pointed out towards the invading army. "Look..."

Clearly seen within the Rebel army was a straight gap towards an open section of wall. What was in the gap caught them completely off guard and made them worry for their ally within the walls. A dozen or so men, each at least six and a half feet tall, wearing heavy armor, and carrying a two-handed sword as long as themselves were making their way towards the wall. Their faces were hidden but even from the distance they were at they could sense the killing intent of these men. No doubt Kirshun got into their minds somehow.

"This is horrible!" Sun Shang Xiang said covering her mouth, fearing for the samurai within the castle.

"I think that's an understatement," Himiko stated.

Shang Xiang gave Himiko a glare but nothing more. Liu Bei, however, silenced them both by giving the order, "No time to waste. Zhuge Liang, I hope that mind of your's works on the run, we need to distrupt this plan immediately!"

"Indeed, give the order, my lord."

Liu Bei nodded and shouted, "Now my men! Charge the enemy so that we may purge this land of all those who threaten the virtuous life that we live!"

The men roared a battlecry as the charged the Rebels.

* * *

The roar of men shouting to their aid was music to Takeda Shingen's ears. The Shu army had arrived! Perhaps now the tides might turn against the Rebels! The Rebels were surprised by the sudden attack and were tripping over their heels trying to regain their composure and fight this new enemy that had appeared.

The Tiger of Kai turned to his men, "NOW MY MEN! GO ON THE OFFENSIVE! DRIVE THE ENEMY BACK TO THE PIT FROM WHERE THEY WERE SPAWNED! WITH OUR ALLIES, THE SHU ARMY, WE SHALL NOT FAIL!"

The mighty cheer from his men sent a fire through his soul as a new light blew up within him. He jumped from the wall into the fray of confused Rebels determined to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. It wasn't long, however, when he came face to face with one of the big armored brutes that had scared him half to death earlier. The killing intent these men were giving off was insane. They didn't care for life; they wanted simply to kill.

"Who are you?" Takeda demanded after swollowing his fear. They answer came in a simple, grumpled word. "...berserker..."

The Tiger of Kai's keen eyes narrowed. Kirshun no doubt had gotten into their minds somehow. Slowly, he fell into a fighting stance, prepared for the fight of his life... again.

* * *

The young lord of Cūnzhǔ gazed out over the waves as they drifted ever closer to Nagasaki. The wind was on their side thanks to a certain Master-in-Training and they were swiftly reaching their destination. They were supposed to arrive earlier than originally planned. He looked around the ship. Sun Ce and Da Qiao were next to the bow of the ship gazing at the open sea before them. Sun Quan was in his cabin, probably going over battle plans with Zhou Yu. But he had no idea where Sun Jian was. Well, at least he didn't know until he heard a voice behind him.

"You alright, Pànduàn?" the lord of Wu asked. "You always seem to be staring off into space."

"Sorry," Pànduàn apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Not surprising."

"I suppose so."

The silence that followed that sentence seemed to last an eerily long time. Finally, the Wu lord spoke.

"Pànduàn..."

"Hmm?"

"Something has been on my mind for awhile and I'd like to ask you a question..."

"About what?"

"...about Kirshun."

Pànduàn moved as if to get comfortable and he swollowed hard, "What do you need know?"

"Why-Why does he hate you and your family so much?"

Pànduàn sighed and stared off into the distance for a very long time, "Believe it or not, there was a time when my father and he were close friends..."

"What? There was?"

Pànduàn nodded, "Kirshun was the commander-in-chief of our security force. Bandits were in the area more often then you'd think."

"I see..."

"He was always... so kind..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A young Pànduàn rushed down the hallway of his large, regal, wooden home. He smiled at a few guards who returned the gesture. Pànduàn was looking for his father, Pànduàn Línghún, the lord of Cūnzhǔ. He had promised the young boy to play with him. While only four years old he was much more advanced in language, speech, and other useful areas that any other person for his age, a sign that he was, in fact, a Master. He ran down the hall until he bumped into someone. He was a middle-aged man, probably in his mid-40s, in armor with a long black sword strapped to his side. He looked down at the boy who was now sitting down rubbing his head near to tears. The armor was hard. The man looked at the boy with a smile, "You alright, young lord Shén?"_

_The young boy Shén gave a childish 'huh'? and looked up at the man. The boy's confused look turned to a wide smile, "Hi Commander Kirshun!"_

_"What do you need, young lord?"_

_"Um...where's daddy?"_

_"I actually don't know at the moment," Kirshun answered. When he saw the young boy's frown he smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go looking for him."_

_The boy's grin widened again and he took the man's hand and walked down the hall with him._

* * *

"No way," Sun Jian's mouth was agape in awe and shock. How could someone he had heard was so cruel be so nice at one point. "But, if he was so kind...what happened to him."

Pànduàn again looked out over the sea, "If there was one thing that Kirshun had more than any other person in my village it was pride. He hated my father, my family, always beating him whether it be by overriding orders to simple duels and sparring matches."

Sun Jian rolled his eyes, "He was the village leader, the authority and power your father had should've been expected."

"Kirshun's only reason for joining our security force was to gain power. He hid his true feelings of hatred of my family and village behind his mask of kindness."

"It makes sense."

"I suppose, but this is mostly just perspective."

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, after he decided that he would never overshadow us with his glory he left the village and brought together many of the bandits to form the original band of Odigan Rebels," Pànduàn sighed and remained silent for a moment before continuing. "Even with the bandits aid and the shock of his betrayal my father and the other members of our security force kept him at bay. It is then he restored to selling his soul for the power he needed. When his soul left his hatred for my family skyrocketed and I suppose you know the rest of the story."

The two remained silent for an eerily long time. Finally Sun Jian spoke, "Still, that doesn't explain how he came back after all this time..."

Pànduàn looked down and sighed, "No...it doesn't."

And that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

Himiko fought hard against the Rebels. She unleashed wave after wave of her energy blasts and proved to dangerous crowd-breaker. However, in her zeal she became seperated from any ally, Shu or Samurai. She was alone against a hundred Rebels. The odds were unfair... for them anyway.

Himiko grinned as she charged a section of the company and took them all out in a matter of second. The rest of the soldiers backed away in fear. Himiko smirked, "What's wrong? Scared of a little girl?"

"Quite the contrary," spoke a sharp, eeiry voice from behind her. He jumped and spun around. Before her was the Souless One, Kirshun, wielding Juggernaut in his hand. "They are terrified of their Souless Lord."

Himiko's eyes shot open in fear as she raised her weapons for the fight of her life.

* * *

**Well, Part 2 is done. Hope you all are enjoying the beginning of the Dragon of Judgment series. Sorry I don't have the poll up yet; I've been as busy as heck. I'll get it up soon though. Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys soon!**

**~Teddypro**


	23. Battle for Nagasaki Pt III

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn**,** Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 23-Battle for Nagasaki Part III**

* * *

Himiko braced her weapons from another attack from Juggernaut. Kirshun was forcing her back, far. The fight had only been on for a minute or two yet it felt like hours. That's how exhausted she felt anyway. Kirshun never seemed to tire.

_CRASH!_

Juggernaut collided with her dogus... and they cracked, broke, and fell to pieces to the floor. There she stood, exhausted and unarmed against a man who sought only the suffering and death of others, wielding a gigantic polearm to match. Kirshun laughed coldly, "Whoops... poor defenseless Himiko, Shaman Queen of Japan, standing alone against the incarnation of darkness and cruelty."

"Yeah, I'm at your mercy," Himiko sneered as she attempted to catch her breath. "But even if I die, Pànduàn will kill you. He cares about me. I believe you remember what happened last time you killed someone he cares about."

"Remember?" Kirshun said in a terrible, half-enraged voice. "How could I forget? He nearly ended me for good that day, but I survived. He should've known he couldn't have killed someone who sold his soul for power so easily!"

"I doubt he'll make that mistake again," Himiko smirked feeling she won the argument.

"No he won't," Kirshun stated with an eerily glint in his eye that began to dreadfully worry Himiko. "Because I'll never give him that chance."

To demonstrate his point, he flipped the polearm upside down and drove the point into the ground creating a small crater. Himiko swallowed hard. If Pànduàn didn't show up soon, she was as good as dead.

* * *

Shingen dodged another attack by the Berserker. Despite the size and obviously heavy weight of the sword he carried and the armor he wore, the Berserker moved just as fast as he was. But unlike him, the possessed man showed no signs of tiring. He mearly was grunted and murmuring the words, "I...will...kill...you..."

"_If I don't figure out a plan soon I'm done for._"

The Berserker raised his sword and brought it crashing down to earth. The Tiger of Kai stepped out of the way in the nick of time. Unfortuneately, he stepped inside the man and the Berserker took advantage of the poor choice of movement. He swiftly brought his gaunlet covered arm and upper-cutted Lord Takeda in the stomach sending the old warrior hurtling back a few yards. Shingen gasped and cough as the wind was knocked out of him and left out a cry of pain as the Berserker's metal-clad foot crushed his chest under him. The Berserker raised his sword for the final blow; death seemed assured...

"LEAVE MY LORD ALONE!" a cry came as Yukimura suddenly appeared as from nowhere and drove his spear straight through the Berserker's unprotected face. The blow was so strong that the Berserker fell back and crashed to earth. Yukimura did a pole vault off of the Berserker's face and, taking his spear with him, landed smoothly a couple of feet from the Berserker's bulk. Without another thought, Yukimura turned around to see if his lord was okay. Sure enough, his lord was sitting up, his hand holding his ribs, with a smile on his face. Yukimura smiled back but it instantly faded when a strong battlecry was heard behind him. He quickly turned in time to see another Berserker in mid-air falling towards him with his sword raised ready to cleave him in two. Suddenly, Yukimura was jarred to the left as Kunoichi used her body to force him out of the way to the blade not a moment too soon.

Yukimura was now on his back with Kunoichi resting on his chest. He smiled, "Thank you, Kunoichi."

She blushed slightly but it faded in a sudden face of fear as she heard Lord Shingen's words of 'Watch Out!'. Immediately they rolled opposite ways to avoid the sword and then stood up and readied their weapons for round 2.

* * *

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were working together to take out another Berserker, the third one they had fought. Surprisingly, the large brutes were starting to become predictable. All they wanted was to hit their opponent making dodging their attacks a breeze... if you were fast enough that is. Fortuneately, both were agile enough to avoid any serious damage from the Berserkers though at some points they been hit by the tips of their blades and those blades were razor sharp.

"Ready brother?" Zhang Fei asked his oath brother were a smirk as he readied his weapon.

"Ready," replied Guan Yu as he got into a fighting stance and his face turned serious.

"So let's GO!"

The two Tiger Generals charged the Berserker. The brute swung down but the attack was avoided. They readied their weapons and swung, each warrior taking out either leg of the Berserker. The Berserker fell and immediately the two generals stopped their charge and ran back, jumped, and dug their blades deep into the Berserkers back. The possessed shock trooper arched his upper body back and groaned in pain but then fell to the floor and a silence drifted over him as his soul fled from his battered and broken body.

"Another one down brother!" Zhang Fei said with a grin. But Guan Yu wasn't so enthusiastic. "Yes, and a dozen more to go."

Guan Yu then turned to his brother, "Come on, let's find the next one. Do as much damage on the way as you can."

"Right."

* * *

"_'So in war, the way is to avoid what is strong and attack what is weak._' Sun Tzu. The Art of War."

Zhuge Liang stood in the brush with a hundred or so men staring straight into the enemy camp. It was nearly empty due to most of the army being out in the siege. He was about to make sure they didn't have anything to come back to. The captain of the small company walked up to him, "We are ready, my lord."

"Then let us attack the weakest link of our enemy and take the enemy camp for our own."

Zhuge Liang began to walk forward, calmly holdling up his fan as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Himiko gasped in pain as she hit the floor. Kirshun was batting her around like Zhang Fei would to someone who stole one of his drinks. She was bruised, beaten, and bleeding. She was a goner for sure. She didn't even bother standing up. Kirshun walked over to her and drove the butt-end of his polearm to within inches of her head. "Any last words, whelp?"

"She won't need them."

Kirshun jolted around. Before him stood Pànduàn with a face that would've sent him to hell if looks could kill. His sword was drawn and his aura glowed around him. Then killing intent in the air was tense enough to shatter steel. Kirshun began to laugh loudly, "Well, look who finally shows his face! Tired of watching your young lady get beaten."

"This battle is over Kirshun. You have lost. Wu's army has arrived with fresh and battle-ready soldiers. Your army stands no chance of winning now."

"Maybe my army stands no chance of winning, but I do."

"Let us see how long that lasts."

Pànduàn raised his sword and faster than the blink of an eye the two weapons collided. The collision sent forth a shockwave that knocked anyone within a few yards sprawling backwards attempting to regain their balance. Some even fell over. Another duel had sparked between them again.

* * *

He felt the shockwave. He knew what it meant. Pànduàn and Kirshun had gotten into another duel. But that also meant Wu had arrived. Liu Bei's heart lept for joy as he saw red-clad warriors charge off of two dozen or more ships at the surprised enemy. One army of reinforcements was enough but two was unbareable. But this was no time for celebration. He had to find Pànduàn and give him whatever aid he could muster. He owed the boy that much. He turned to his wife standing next to him.

"Come on. Pànduàn needs our help!"

She nodded and ran with him. Desperately trying to find where the two powerful warriors were fighting. It wasn't that hard. A blind man could see the light show those two were putting on with their sorcery-enhanced attacks. They were really going at it and it was hard to tell who was winning. But what they saw nearby horrified them. Himiko laid unconscious on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

"Kirshun will pay for this!" Sun Shang Xiang said with teeth clenched. She turned as if to join the duel but her husband grabbed her arm. She looked at him confused and enraged but he calm answered, "No. This is Pànduàn's fight. We need to get Himiko to a healer. Fast."

Sun Shang Xiang face softened and she nodded. Together the two picked the broken girl up and carried her off the battlefield.

* * *

Kirshun enchanged blows with Pànduàn over and over and over again. Neither one of them were making progress. They both forced back from each other a few feet and just stared at eachother.

"You've improved a lot faster than I expected you to in this short amount of time," Kirshun pointed out. "How?"

"Why? Interested in gaining power without cheating it out of others?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. What's wrong? Since your soul isn't there any more you've been having to steal others'!"

Kirshun's eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"Master Fǎshī paid me a visit a few nights ago..."

Kirshun laughed, "So that old bastard's still alive after all this time. I expected no less."

"Don't avoid this Kirshun. Of all the crimes you have commited this is by far one of the worst! Stealing the life force from others with the power of sorcery to increase you own power! You should be sent to the lowest dungeon in Hell for this crime!"

"You are no judge!"

"I might as well be for I'm going to be the one to send you there!"

Pànduàn charged forward shouting a battlecry, but was stopped when Kirshun swiftly grabbed his throat and held him aloft. Kirshun laughed, "You're right. I have stolen the life force of weaker beings so that I may grow stronger. You were beyond my reach not too long ago. I had to shorten the distance and I have. Indeed this way of gaining power worked far better than I expected."

"You...monster...!" Pànduàn gagged struggling to release Kirshun's grip but to no avail. Kirshun feed off the fear and anguish that came from his greatest enemy. His eyes showed nothing but a sadistic hatred towards the young man, "So Pànduàn? Are you ready to die a slow painful death... helpless and alone?"

Pànduàn smirked and Kirshun's eyes narrowed, "Who told you I was alone?"

As if on cue, a battle cry came from above. Kirshun's eyes darted upward and to his horror he saw the enraged face of Zhang Fei as he plummeted down towards him, his polearm raised to strike him down. Kirshun's reflexes kicked in as he threw Pànduàn in an arc above him. Pànduàn collided with Zhang Fei in mid-air and they both flew several yards before coming to rest on the cold earth. Another battlecry roared behind him and Kirshun turned just in time to dodge an attack from Guan Yu. Guan Yu swung three times, each time Kirshun avoided. After the third time Kirshun nailed Guan Yu with a powerful strike to the stomach, sending the proud general flying onto his back trying to regain his wind. Suddenly, a strong force struck Kirshun on the side of the head as a flash of green covered his eyes. He swiftly turned to see the strategist Zhuge Liang standing there, fanning himself. Kirshun smirked.

"Some briliant strategist you are, challenging me alone."

"As Pànduàn said, who told you I was alone."

Before Kirshun knew it he was surrounded by a thousand warriors of mixed origins: Shu, Wu, and the Samurai. Some stepped forward. They were Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, Huang Gai and Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. The warriors who had been knocked down by Kirshun arose and Pànduàn stepped even farther forward, "Give it up Kirshun, there's no place to run."

"Not yet," Kirshun said after a slight pause. He then raised his polearm up and slammed it to the ground. A giant red beam of sorcery arose into the air and the entire army was knocked off their feet. When they finally stood again Kirshun was gone. Suddenly, there eyes jolted to the top of nearby pillar of rock where Kirshun stood, "You may have won this round, but the final round will be your undoing and you shall join your family in the grave."

Then Kirshun vanished without a trace. Pànduàn sighed. The Odigan Rebels had been defeat but Kirshun had not. Then a cold wave of dread washed over him. He turned to Liu Bei, "Where's Himiko?"

* * *

Inside the tent were she lay healers tended to her. Pànduàn rushed in and saw her laying on a crudely made bed. Her wounds had been cleaned but she was far from looking well. He knelt by her, "Hi-Himiko."

Slowly but surely, she turned her head towards him and smiled, "Hey Pànduàn...what took you so long?"

Pànduàn smiled and sat by her. He'd keep her company for the rest of the day and through the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Pànduàn walked out of the tent where Himiko was resting. The other officers were looking at him intently. He looked down for a brief moment then back up at them, "I know the direction Kirshun is going and I am going to follow him and end this."

Liu Bei narrowed his eyes, "You seek to fight him alone."

"Yes. This is my fight. I will not allow you to risk your own lives any more for my sake."

"Who said you'd allow us to do anything?" Zhang Fei raised his voice. The other officers nodded in agreement.

"You had no part in this to begin with. Kirshun is my enemy. My responsibility. If it is me he wants, it is me he will get."

"Now see here-" Sun Ce began but he was silenced by Zhuge Liang's fan. The wise man stepped forward. "You seek to do battle with the Souless One Kirshun alone? How is that at all wise. You barely were able to hold up against him this time."

"This last battle will end up turning into an all out brawl. The last time that happened my village was destroyed. I can't risk that happening while you are around."

"That is a risk we are willing to take, Pànduàn," Liu Bei said. "We've grown fond of you, my friend. We will follow you to whatever end."

Pànduàn sighed in defeat and gazed up to the sky. He then mumbled the last words of Liu Bei's sentence, "...to whatever end..."

* * *

**And the Battle for Nagasaki is over. And guess what? There's only a few more chapter left until the end! Please Review and don't forget to check out the Dragon of Judgment series section on my profile. See you guys soon!**

**~Teddypro**


	24. Pursuit

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 24-Pursuit**

* * *

A week.

That is how long it had been since the Battle for Nagasaki. Despite this, they had only been on the road for a couple of days due to the fact. Himiko made it very clear she wanted to go with them and they didn't leave until she was well. They were following the trail of what few Rebels remained. But something about that made Pànduàn extremely nervous. The tracks weren't even attempted to be covered. It was as if Kirshun wanted to be followed and that didn't sit well with Pànduàn. Especially when the only companions he had in this were the officers in the Battle for Nagasaki and a platoon of mixed Shu, Wu, and Samurai troops. Zhuge Liang had thought it wise so that they could cover more ground quickly and the ploy had worked. Where they were in two days they would've reached in five otherwise. But Pànduàn knew that if they were ambushed they would have a much tougher time.

They had swiftly passed the Japan 'peninsula' and had made their way north. They were currently in a forest in parts of China where few had ever visited. It was... eerie. Before Pànduàn knew it, Liu Bei was walking next to him.

"Excuse me, Pànduàn..." Liu Bei began to ask. Pànduàn snapped out of his inner thoughts and turned towards Liu Bei.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tell me honestly, do you know where Kirshun is taking us?"

"Honestly? No I don't."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, I'm human too you know. I may be a Master but I'm no omniscient being!"

Liu Bei and anyone who heard the conversation laughed. Liu Bei then smiled at Pànduàn, "No indeed not. I keep having to remind myself that."

Another round of laughs echoed through the small company, but it was cut short as a man out at the very from of the group shouted to them.

"My lords! My ladies! You might want to come and have a look at this!"

Immediately, the Shu, Wu, and Samurai generals and officers rushed to the front of the platoon. There stood the soldier looking down a small hill to where the tracks led: a cave at the base of a long curved mountain range. Zhang Fei grunted, "Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

Himiko spoke up, "I do and I don't like it."

"Um, Pànduàn...?" Sun Shang Xiang said and everyone turned to the young man. He had a half-worried, half-suspicious look on his face. The minute he heard his name was looked at the others. "Are you alright."

Pànduàn nodded, "Something about this place seems vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

Zhuge Liang made an audible 'Hmm' and rubbed his chin. "We should head forward. Despite the possible danger, we can't allow Kirshun to recover from his recent losses."

Everyone nodded their approval and they went in.

* * *

The cave was massive to say the least but there was one pathway the whole way through. The strangest part was that many of the chasms in the way had been breached by man-made bridges and they appeared too old to have been made by the Rebels. Someone else had been there before.

The cave itself though was a spectacular sight. Large chambers with stalagtites and stalagmites. Underground lakes that seemed to glow with the light of crystals that jutted out from the caves walls or from pillars that seemed to be placed randomly throughout each chamber. Each chamber they saw seemed more fantastic than the last and the warriors were constantly giving comments of awe. Pànduàn wasn't so enthusiastic though, he had seen such wonders before but the fact that he couldn't remember where was starting to worry him even more.

"Hey! There's a light up ahead!" Kunoichi shouted and the entire party rushed forward to get there. When they exited the cavern, it was so bright out they had to shield their eyes until they got used to the light. When they were finally capable of seeing again what they saw shocked them. Gray snow rained down from the sky and it was deep under them. The trees they saw were dead as if it was winter but they seemed charred and black. Not only that, it was incredibly warm out, much warmer than it was back in Wu, Shu, or at Nagasaki.

The small company wandered a part to get a closer look at the scenery. Zhang Fei commented suddenly, "What's is this stuff?"

Before anyone could make a guess Pànduàn spoke up, "Ash."

The entire group's eyes widened.

"All this is ash?" Guan Yu asked rhetorically. "What type of fire could do this?"

Pànduàn didn't answer but the strong hint of sadness in his face showed them he knew where he was and he did like it at all. But where could he have such sorrow? Zhuge Liang had an idea but he didn't say it outright. Another call brought them all over to the top of a nearby hill. What they saw horrified them. It was an enitre valley filled the dead and charred trees and covered with ash. A long and wide pathway of ash that was deeper than the rest turned out to have once been a river that was now completely empty of water and replaced with ash. But what caught there eyes was what once appeared to have once been a walled city lying in charred ruins at the center of the valley. The river that once was went right through the center of it.

"What happened here?" Zhang Fei asked, hoping for an answer.

"Let us go down and search around," Liu Bei suggested/order. Everyone nodded, Pànduàn somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

When they reached the city, what they found was a nightmare. The entire city was charred and filled with ash. Under the ash, charred skeletons of people laid, many with their mouths open as if their last face was one of terror. They slowly made their way through the ash-covered village.

"So much devistation," Sun Shang Xiang said sadly. She along with the other warriors were in shock, but Pànduàn was not. He knew where he was and he remembered the events of yesterday. What Kirshun said to them before he left.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Before Kirshun knew it he was surrounded by a thousand warriors of mixed origins: Shu, Wu, and the Samurai. Some stepped forward. They were Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, Huang Gai and Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. The warriors who had been knocked down by Kirshun arose and Pànduàn stepped even farther forward, "Give it up Kirshun, there's no place to run."_

_"Not yet," Kirshun said after a slight pause. He then raised his polearm up and slammed it to the ground. A giant red beam of sorcery arose into the air and the entire army was knocked off their feet. When they finally stood again Kirshun was gone. Suddenly, there eyes jolted to the top of nearby pillar of rock where Kirshun stood, "You may have won this round, but the final round will be your undoing and you shall join your family in the grave."_

_Then Kirshun vanished without a trace. Pànduàn sighed. The Odigan Rebels had been defeat but Kirshun had not._

* * *

"_He meant that literally didn't he_," Pànduàn thought. He definately knew where he was now. A single tear dropped from his eye.

The bridge connect the parts of the village that were seperated by the river was all but destroyed, but that didn't matter. The water was gone so they mearly walked across. All except Kunoichi who jumped the gaping chasm between the two halves of the broken bridge.

They slowly walked on and began to wander around. To see what they could, but the more they saw they worse they felt.

"Such horrible destruction," Liu Bei sighed sadly. "I can't believe something like this could happen."

"But it apparently did," Sun Jian said. "Pànduàn, you've been rather quiet lately. What's on your mind."

No answer.

"Pànduàn?" Everyone looks around. There is no sign of the young man anywhere. "Pànduàn? Pànduàn!"

Everyone immediately is thrown into a panic as they frantically search the area. They are about to get up hope when a soldier shouts, "Over here!"

They rushed over. Himiko began to shout, "Pàn-"

She stopped dead. Pànduàn was on his knees his arms extented to the ash-covered ground. His head was down. He was crying. Before were the charred remains of what appeared to a large house, the remains of an unknown flag, burnt and torn, flew in the breeze. Himiko slowly stepped forward, "Pànduàn...where-where are we?"

Slowly, Pànduàn whipped the tears from his eyes and stood. He turned around to face them. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his face showed complete and utter sadness. He sniffed and spoke in a terribly sad voice.

"We are in Cūnzhǔ... my home."

* * *

**Nice twist in the storyline, eh? So what do you think. Please review and tell me! I am eager to know your opinion! And also don't forget to check the Dragon of Judgment series section of my profile to see short character summaries, word definitions, and series trivia! I'll be updating soon!**

**~Teddypro**


	25. Cūnzhǔ

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 25-Cūnzhǔ**

* * *

The entire company stared in awe and horror at Pànduàn.

"T-t-this is Cūnzhǔ?" Da Qiao asked rhetorically in a completely shock and horrified voice. The young lord of the former city nodded.

"Oh my..." Yue Ying gasped.

"I cannot believe my eyes," Liu Bei said in terrible awe.

"I can't believe Kirshun could cause such destruction," Sun Ce stated.

Pànduàn shook his head, "It wasn't just Kirshun that caused this. It was our duel sixteen years ago."

"W-wait...you mean," Himiko trailed off. She didn't want to hear the last part.

"I am just as much to blame for the destruction of my village as he is. It was my rage and his will to kill me that caused this."

Pànduàn turned away and lowered his head. He began to cry, "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Burning, burning, burning._

_That is what was happening to the house of the Cūnzhǔ Ruling Family. Kirshun, having sold his soul for power, had just slain Pànduàn Línghún, Shēnghuó Xīwàng, and Pànduàn Huǒyàn__. Now it was on to the final member of the Pànduàn Family, Pànduàn Shén. It turned to his right to see the five year old heir to the Pànduàn family; the boy was crying over the butchered body of his dead mother. He expected this boy to be easy prey, to be fearful and terrified of his might._

___But that isn't what he got._

___When footsteps reached his ears, the young Pànduàn boy stood up and faced Kirshun, an enraged look on his face. This surprised Kirshun. A five year old brat thinking he could defeat the souless master of the Odigan Raiders? Unthinkable. A devilish grin grew under Kirshun's masked mouth; an evil glint crept onto his eye. He was unfazed by this boys sudden aggresiveness. He approached the seemingly helpless boy._

___"Stay back..." the boy said in the surprisingly perfect language of an adult. This stopped Kirshun in his tracks. He had heard that this boy was supposedly a lot more advanced for his young age but this was far beyond expectance. Granted he had served as his father's security force commander for some time but back then the boy still sounded like a toddler speaking the language near-fluently. Here he was talking like an adult in an eight year old's voice when he was five. Was that even possible?_

___"You killed them..." the boy Pànduàn said, snarling his teeth. "You killed my family."_

___Kirshun narrowed his eyes; something was right here._

___"YOU KILLED THEM!" young Pànduàn shouted and what happened next surprised Kirshun and even...terrified him._

___A fiery blue aura suddenly erupted around Pànduàn's body. A strong...unbelievably strong magical power eminated from Pànduàn's body. Kirshun raised his in front of him; enough to block most of the light but also to allow him to still see his 'opponent'. Kirshun couldn't believe the power of sorcery coming from the boy. The ground itself was cracking heavily from such a release of power._

_"I've never seen such a display of power," Kirshun thought. "The only other being that could possibly unleash this type of energy would be...no, it couldn't be!"_

_Kirshun then heard_ _a clanking noise coming from beside him. He swiftly looked down to see his sword, the Black Phantom, sliding out of it scabbard and suddenly throwing itself in the young Pànduàn's direction, who caught it without any difficulty. The boy had a murderous look in his eye. Kirshun almost considered retreating, but he turned toward the body of the fallen lord of the Pànduàn family, Pànduàn Línghún, and grabbed the polearm used by the fallen man, Juggernaut. It was now two warriors using eachother's weapons in a duel. Kirshun couldn't believe it; he was fighting a five year old kid with the power of a Master. How was it possible?_

_With a great battle cry, the boy Pànduàn charged Kirshun. Kirshun held out the polearm in his hand and took the attack head on but the impact slide his feet back about a yard or two. The boy's power was unbelieveable. How could it be possible? Unless...it couldn't be so! There hadn't been a Master born since Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī , and that was over ninty years ago! Kirshun quickly block numerous fast strikes from the boy but he was too fast._

_"Damn," he thought. "I knew I should've gotten used to this new power before I came here. Now I'm losing to this brat!"_

_He was right. In his fury, the boy lord was causing a significant damage to the him. Him! The Souless Master of Darkness! How was this boy defeating him? But he already knew the answer._

_"That boy is a Master!" Kirshun screamed in his mind as he parried numerous more blows. "Untrained but still deadly powerful. Ack! How could I not see this?"_

_How could he not indeed. He had known the boy since birth and since then he had brought forth numerous clues that he was, in fact, a Master. Talking at a young age, walking at a young age, learning things faster than most humans. Indeed, how could he have not have seen this? It was too late for the 'whys' now, he had to think about the 'hows'. How could he win this? He had to find away._

_"I need to unleash all my power in a single attack," Kirshun thought to himself as he parried and dodged a few more strikes. "That is sure to end the Pànduàn line once and for all! I'm certain I can overpower this boy even if he is a Master!"_

_With effort on his part, Kirshun suddenly jolted backwards and away from the boy, who surprisingly did the same. They eyed eachother in hate for what seemed like an eternity before Kirshun spoke._

_"So, boy, it seems you have some power after all. Even so, you are still going to die today!" Kirshun taunted. The boy was not impressed however, "You're all talk, Souless One! Don't think I haven't connected the dots. I know how you became what you are. Now you shall face judgment's wrath!"_

_With a furious battlecry, the boy Shén charged at him, floating off the ground surrounded by a fiery blue aura. The rush of power sounded like the mighty explosion of a volcano. Kirshun did the same save that his aura was blood red and did not make the great rushing sound as the boy's did. The two collided. The shockwave from the impact shook the very valley of which the city was in. The earth crack and broke releasing fire and ash upon the land and sky. For a few moments, the shockwave continued like an earthquake, neither warrior was winning the engagment... until Kirshun slowly started losing ground and it didn't take him long to notice._

_"What? NO!"_

_He was being pushed back. He struggled to gain back his lost ground but to no avail. Suddenly, the boy unleashed a deafening battlecry as a blue fiery image of a flaming blue dragon with red eyes appeared behind the boy as he unleashed his full power. Kirshun wailed in terror and a massive explosion erupted from the area where the boy over powered the Souless One. The explosion grew and covered the whole valley in light, smoke, ash, and fire..._

* * *

After Pànduàn finished his tale and unbearable silence followed. He had told him it was partially his own fault, too, but before they had mearly misinterpreted his words or didn't acknowledge that part of his story. But now that they had heard the entire tale of the duel between the Master and the Souless One, they couldn't ignore this critical detail any longer.

Pànduàn, the young man they had all grown to care for and respect, was responsible, though unintentially, for the destruction of his own city... his own people.

"P-Pànduàn?" Sun Shang Xiang stuttered. The young lord turned to face her, but after seeing his face again she could bring herself to say anymore. Tears fell from Himiko's eyes as she slowly walked up to him and held him tight, burying her face in his chest. He didn't seem shocked, he held her tight, too, and rested the side of his head on top of hers. No one made any comments. Not now.

That would be cruel.

That was when a hateful clapping filled the air. Everybody jumped and turned their attention to the source of the clapping. There, standing atop part of the ruins of the Pànduàn estate, was Kirshun, his head looking down at Pànduàn and Himiko, eyes closed, smirking under his mask. He stopped clapping and looked at them, "So the mighty Master Pànduàn Shén finally reveals all. Tell me Lord Shén, how does it feel to lose the people you care about?"

The entire company gave a deadly glare at the Souless One; Pànduàn glare being the most venimous of all. He slowly moved Himiko behind him and drew his sword in protective manner, "Why would you care, you bastard?"

Kirshun then let out an eerie laugh as he brought forth the polearm, Juggernaut, "Because, I am going to defeat you and chain you to the wall of your own ruined village and let you watch as the people you've grown to love and care about die... all over again."

* * *

**Well, the final battle has started. To let you know, there should be about three or four more chapters after this, maybe five if it gets that long. Other than that this story is pretty much finished so keep an eye out for the sequel Warrior Orochi: The Rise of Kirshun probably coming sometime between January and March after I finish the three crossovers of my Dragon of Judgment fanfiction I promised to do. See, I do remember stuff! Anyway, please review and stayed tuned!**

**~Teddypro**


	26. The Gaze of Death

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 26-The Gaze of Death**

* * *

Pànduàn gave a murderous glare at his family's killer. His eyes showed nothing but fury as he had heard Kirshun's plan from the lips of the Souless One himself.

"You bastard!" he shouted in a greatly angered voice. "I will not let you touch them!"

Kirshun laughed demonically and gazed at the boy below him, "Well then, _boy_, let see if you are capable of keeping that promise."

Before any of the warriors knew it Kirshun's polearm had struck the blade of Pànduàn's sword. The force of the impact knocked Himiko off her feet and caused the other warriors to lose their balance. Pànduàn forced Kirshun's blade off his own and attempted a low strike at Kirshun's stomach but was blocked by the pole of Juggernaut. They struggled for dominance for a moment before Kirshun forced himself back a few yards. The two warriors gave a long glare at eachother.

Then a cold laughter filled the air.

Kirshun was laughing. He was mocking the young lord. Said lord's eyes narrowed. He knew something wasn't right. Kirshun stopped laughed and smirked at him, "Impressive reflexes, boy."

"Enough chatter and get on with it!" Pànduàn raised his voice angrily.

Kirshun chuckled eerily, "Very well then."

Kirshun spun his polearm around so that the blade was pointed downward. He stuck it into the ground then swiftly moved his hands in front of him in a prayer like manner. He closed his eyes and let his aura slowly appeared around him. It was blood red with a shadow of black around it. Pànduàn got into a fighting stance. A cold sweat ran down his face as a black circle of shadow appear in the ground between them, and slowly the shadow began to rise and take shape. Soon, the shade flew away from the figure like breaking glance. The creature let out a terrible wail and drew its blade; it was ready to kill its opponent.

Kirshun had summoned an Ikiryō.

The young lord of the runied city's eyes narrowed. This wasn't going to end well. He heard the other warriors ready their weapons behind him, but he held up his hand.

"No," he said. "I will handle this."

They gaped, looked eachother, and slowly and reluctantly lowered their weapons. Pànduàn looked back towards his new opponent. The shadowy wraith was slowly hovering about the ground, gliding over the floor toward him. In the blink of an eye, they clashed. Pànduàn parried and bloked a series of lightning fast slashes and stabs. Pànduàn began to slowly move away from the other warriors. He knew that when this shade started using sorcery, they couldn't be anywhere nearby. He used sorcery to boost his jump as he soared to the top of a nearby ruined building. The Ikiryō followed him in a flash. Now that he was away from his friends, Pànduàn didn't need to hold back anymore. The two warriors clashed again and again in at a speed that most of the Warriors had a hard time keeping up with.

Suddenly, the Ikiryō jumped back onto another piece of the ruins. Pànduàn prepared himself for the worst. The wraith-like creature held up its hand, in it was a red, fiery orb with a black aura around it. The Ikiryō threw the orb at Pànduàn, who barely managed to dodge it. The orb landed a few hundred yards away, setting off a explosion that could've taken down the Cheng Du wall with ease. Pànduàn turned his head away from the impact sight just in time to dodge a stab from the Ikiryō.

Seeing his chance, the young lord sliced downward, cutting off the Ikiryō's arms. The shade shrieked in pain and jumped off the ruins into the snow. Black dots fell from the creature's stumps, it melted and steamed the snow the dripped on. Soon, a black essence rose from its stumps. The Ikiryō's arms were regenerating.

"Oh no you don't!" Pànduàn shouted as he jumped down from the top of the ruins and prepare to slash downward. The Ikiryō dodged but was unprepared for the upward slash that came afterward. The creature screamed in pain as the blade slashed threw the middle of its chest. Now he had the creature. Swiftly, Pànduàn brought the tip of his sword and drove it threw the creature's heart. There was an offely long pause. It was as if time had stopped. Suddenly a black spiral energy blast out from the area surrounding the Ikiryō and Pànduàn was knocked off his feet. In that instant, the wraith's arms regenerated instantly. With a gesture, the Ikiryō's sword returned to his hand. Pànduàn was horrified, "What?"

Kirshun laughed at the boy's horror, "You truly are foolish. Did your master tell you nothing about these creatures? You can't kill them by normal means. Only powerful sorcery can do that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to see truly what you can control."

"_That bastard_!" Himiko shouted in her mind. Pànduàn slowly rose. He gazed at the creature before him, his eyes and face emotionless, unreadable.

"Very well," he said quietly and slowly drew out his inner power. Then, with a great cry, Pànduàn unleashed his power. A mighty blue aura exploded around him. Zhuge Liang noticed something how ever. The fiery aura was much more active than the last time Pànduàn used it.

"_It's almost as if,_" he thought. "_Something's trying to escape_."

Pànduàn then charged forward at lightning speeds. The creature held up its sword. The two collided. Both swords were against eachother; both warriors were struggling to overpower the other. The energy they were unleashed was causing an earthquake around them. A blinding light eminated from the beings. The Warriors held up their hands to block the light.

"If this keeps up, we're going to be blown away!" Zhang Fei shouted over the howling wind whipping around them.

"Yes," Liu Bei answered in a worried tone. "Perhaps we should've stayed behind like he wanted us to."

"No!" Himiko shouted at the Warriors angrily. "Pànduàn needs us here. Now more than ever!"

They looked back at the struggle. Hoping. Just hoping he would make it.

The two warriors were still struggling. Neither seemed ready to back dwon until...

CRACK!

The Ikiryō's eyes widened in dismay. Its sword formed a crack! And it was growing! Soon, the sword broke and the force of Pànduàn's attack sliced the demon in half. It gave a terrible shriek of pain as it exploded in a blast of light. Soon, there was silence and Pànduàn's aura vanished.

"Pànduàn! LOOK OUT!" he heard Himiko's voice shout suddenly and desperately. Pànduàn jolted his head around just in time for Kirshun to grab his face and force him into the ground. Then he reversed his movement and using Pànduàn's head, threw the young lord behind him a few dozen yards behind him into the ruins of his former house. The Warriors gasped and Himiko screamed his name as his motionless form laid in the dust and rubble there.

"Pànduàn!" Himiko shouted. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then, in anger she let out a volley of her energy attacks at him. Kirshun suddenly appeared behind her and knocked her away as if she was a little fly. The rest of the Warriors charged, but they were soon all taken out by Kirshun. They laid there in the ash writhing in pain.

"You pathetic little fools," Kirshun mocked. "You are far weaker than I ever expected from your legends. This was hardly even worth my time!"

Kirshun laughed as the Warriors groaned and slowly attempted to get up. Pànduàn raised his head to see his fallen comrades desperately struggling to get to their feet. That was when Himiko suddenly attempted a close range blast from her dogus but Kirshun broke both of them with a swipe of his hand. Swiftly, he used his free hand to grab her by the throat and hold her aloft. She screamed in pain as Kirshun unleashed his dark power as she was electricuted by red lightning.

"HIMIKO!" Pànduàn shouted to his utmost horror. She dropped to the floor, heavily burnt and lifeless. The Warriors stared in shock and disbelief. Kirshun laughed as if he had just seen something cruely funny.

"Well, Pànduàn," Kirshun mocked. "Now I've killed another person you loved. How does it feel to fail protecting your loved ones aga-"

Kirshun stopped dead when his eyes met Pànduàn. A great pressure was eminating from him. Pànduàn face showed nothing but pure rage. Then, with a sudden shout that could shatter the heavens, a beam a white light erupted from his person. The shockwave even knocked Kirshun off his feet. Soon, the whole area was covered in ash. No one could see anything except a white light coming from where Pànduàn was. They slowly arose, trying to get the ash out of their face. Kirshun's eyes narrowed, then widened in shock as dust started to settle. Before them was Pànduàn; his Master aura surrounding him. But his aura was different. It wasn't a fiery blue, it was a calm white that surrounded him like a force field in every direction for three feet, then flew off of him in a wave like fashion. The face Pànduàn had on him was one of silent, pure rage. Kirshun stepped back away from the enraged lord.

"No! It can't be!" Kirshun stated in disbelief. "No! You couldn't have become a fully-fledged Master! You're too young! It's not possible!"

Pànduàn glare stared straight into Kirshun's soul; if looks could kill, he'd be begging for the safety of the ninth ring of hell for peace and security.

"You monster!" Pànduàn's voice was low, deadly, and powerful. The mear vocal expression of Pànduàn's rage made Kirshun look like he had just gotten the mind knocked out of him. "I will never forgive you for this! NEVER!"

Pànduàn's white aura suddenly flared up into the fiery version they all knew. The gap between the aura's edge and Pànduàn's body was still a good three feet and the white flare of the aura blinded Kirshun and the other Warriors of a second.

"NOW DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

Pànduàn charged at Kirshun. He seemed to only be hovering above the ground, but he was moving incredibly fast and the pathway of destruction he made in his charged simply showed what force was coming straight at the Souless One.

* * *

**Getting close to the end now, guys! Sorry to say but I will not be online from Nov. 17th to Nov. 22nd. I will be away at Boot Camp. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, please review and I will see you all next week!**

**~Teddypro**


	27. Enraged

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 27-Enraged**

* * *

Kirshun never got the chance to block the incoming charge. Pànduàn was far too quick. The young Master's body slammed straight into Kirshun with unequal power and continued onward, forcing Kirshun to go with him. Suddenly, Pànduàn stopped and Kirshun flew back several yards before back-flipping and regaining his footing. But this was short lived as Kirshun looked upward just in time to see, to his horror, that Pànduàn was dropping down from above sword first, seeking to impale his skull. He jumped backwards as fast as he could just a second before Pànduàn drove his sword into the ground where he once stood.

Kirshun continued to move backward desperately trying to evade his pursuer, but he knew he was only delaying the inevitable as Pànduàn continued his relentless assault.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Warriors gathered around the broken and burnt body of Himiko. She didn't move. Sun Shang Xiang checked for a pulse.

"She's alive!" she exclaimed surprised. "But just barely. She needs medical attention now!"

"But, we don't have an elixirs on us," Zhang Fei pointed out. "And the nearest infirmary is about four or five days away."

"We have to get her medical treatment now! If we wait any long she will die!"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Liu Bei said. "But there is nothing we can do."

"But we can't let her just die without trying something!"

"No. We can't, can't we?"

The other Warrior jumped in surprise and turned to see a very old, very wisened man with a gray and white beard. The man had a white robe on with golden symbols on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom. A golden bar encircled his neck and a turquiose garment could be seen under the robe. Around the man's neck was a silver chain that attached to a white pendant. The Pendant had a symbol of a dragon with a fireball in one hand and a sword in the other. In the old man had in his hand a staff with a gold band at either end. At one end were four talon-like claws holding a blue orb. He seemed to glowing a mysterious and dim white light.

"Who are you?" Guan Yu demanded.

"Why are you hear?" Sun Jian shouted as if to continue the Tiger General's sentence.

The old man chuckled to himself as if unimpressed with the agression, "I am known by a few names, my friends. However, I believe you know me as Lord Shén's master, Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī."

"Master Fǎshī?" the Warrior's shouted in unison.

"I can't believe it! You're Pànduàn's master!" Sun Ce shouted pleasantly surprised.

"What are you doing here, Master Fǎshī?" Liu Bei asked in a dazed wonder.

"Yes, I am curious about that myself," Zhuge Liang.

"Always wondering why things happen as usual I see, Zhuge Liang," Master Fǎshī chuckled but then his tone turned serious. "Pànduàn is about to repeat the event that brought about the destruction of this place sixteen years ago, but now that he is a fully-fledged Master it will be much more destructive. He needs to be calmed down."

"But there is no way we're going to be able to approach Pànduàn when he's like this!" Yukimura shouted in disbelief.

"He is in the same rage he had last time he fought here because he believes he has lost the young girl he loves," Lord Shingen pointed out. "Which will come true if we don't save her."

"Then, I guess, we have no time to lose."

* * *

Kirshun dodged a seemingly endless amount of blow and attempted to parry others. He couldn't believe this. Despite, his power growth due to devouring the power of souls of his own army he was still being forced back. He swore. It was the Final Battle for Cūnzhǔ all over again.

But how? How could Pànduàn have become a fully-fledged Master so fast? How could every time he, the Souless One, had the upper hand this boy would always surpass him. At their first major duel in his own home, to Sieges of He Fei, Cheng Du, and Nagasaki, and finally to here, back where it all began. History was repeating itself. He was certain to lose this battle; he knew it. An enraged Master was very hard to defeat, and since he couldn't get enough concentration to summon an Ikiryō, he was on his own.

He dodged again and again but he knew he was only delaying the inevitable. The power of sorcery that the boy was mustering could almost rival the true power of a Mystic. Almost. Kirshun dodged a few more strikes by mear milimeters and proceded to jump sideways out of the young lord's way.

This was a mistake.

Pànduàn immediately took a stance and used his momentum like a slingshot to give a lightning-fast slash diagnolly across his torso. He never even had the chance to prepare for the strike. He hadn't even realized what happened until the black and red blood sprayed from the large gash in his stomach. He gave a horrid and obscene scream of pain which suddenly cut-off when he flew backwards into a ruined house. Slowly, but surely, Kirshun arose and looked ahead to his horror to see Pànduàn with an emotionless look on his face.

* * *

The old Master stood over Himiko. Her breathing was light and barely noticeable. She wasn't going to last long. Master Fǎshī held up his hand.

"Stand back," he ordered and the Warrior obliged instantly.

He slowly moved his hand over the young girls broken body and a dim white light fell from his hands and covered her like a warm, soft blanket. Slowly, he body began to glow brightly and the Warriors looked on amazed as her wounds quickly healed. When the healing was done, the wisened, old man moved his hand away and the light faded. There was what seemed like an eternity of silence but within a few moments Himiko slowly began to cough and struggled to sit up. Immediately, Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, and Sun Quan were at her side to help her sit up. She coughed again and put her hand on her head like she had an unbareable headache.

"Uhh...what happened? Where am I?" Himiko asked trying to get rid of her soreness. She looked up and saw Master Fǎshī looking over her, a small smile painted on his face. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Haha, no one of concern, young lady. I am mearly the wise, old master Zhìhuì Fǎshī."

"Eh!" Himiko's eyes sprung wide open as she gazed in disbelief at the old man before her. "Master Zhìhuì Fǎshī? You're Pànduàn's master!"

With that name she remembered what had happened just moments before. When Kirshun held her aloft and dealt a devistating blow to her. And who else was watching the whole scene to his horror.

"By the Mystics! Where's Pànduàn? Is he alright?"

The Warriors looked at eachother, then opened a gap in their group so that Himiko could see her dear friend. But she didn't recognize him, not anymore. The sheer power, the sheer fury, coming off of him like a tidal wave scared her.

"By the...wha-what happened to him?" Himiko asked, her eyes widened, terrified.

"He saw you nearly get killed," the old Master next to her replied calmly. "He took you for dead and unleashed the same fury he had when he destroyed this village sixteen years ago. Only this time he will do it as a fully-fledged Master."

Himiko's eyes were now wide in surprise as her head shot around to face the old man, "Pànduàn's a fully-fledged Master now?"

He nodded, "Your apparent death brought the power out of him far sooner than any Master before him."

Himiko's face now turned to worry as her head turned towards her only true friend in the world, "Pànduàn..."

* * *

Pànduàn looked down at his foe with utmost hate. The power that flared around him matched with a fury whose gaze could make the sin of Wrath seem like nothing more than a weak scowl terrified Kirshun to the core. He had not been so terrified in his life, not even against this boy sixteen years ago. No, this was something else entirely.

"You killed my family, my friends, my love," Pànduàn said as a tear dropped from his only fiery eye. "It's about time you joined your master in hell!"

The young lord of the ruined city raised his sword above his head. In an instant, a blue flame shot up from the ground around him like a coil and spiraled high above him. The Warriors gazed on in amazement at the display, but Master Fǎshī and Kirshun looked on in the horrified face they could make. They knew exactly what he was doing and they couldn't believe he was actually capable of it. The coiling spiral of fire around the boy began to become wider and the coils began to get farther apart. Soon the top of the coil began to form into something. It was the head of a dragon. A dragon with fiery red eyes made of blue fire. It coiled around Pànduàn as if it were protecting him. Pànduàn lowered his sword arm; his gaze on his foe never faultering.

* * *

Master Fǎshī took a step back in fear. The other Warriors looked at him in dismay due to his act.

"Master Fǎshī," Sun Jian began. His eyes showed only fear and worry. He could feel the pressure of the energy Pànduàn was releasing. All the Warriors could. It was unbelieveable, even after all they had been through. "What is going on."

"He-he's summoned a spectral dragon!" the old Master exclaimed. "Few of even the most ancient and powerful Master could even do that!"

"But how can he do it if even older and more powerful Master can't?" Guan Yu shouted over the howling wind that was blowing around the young Master.

"I do not have any idea, but he needs to be calmed down now! If he isn't calmed down now not even I will be able to do anything!"

Master Fǎshī turned to Himiko, "He's in his rage because he thinks you're dead. Only you can calm him down!"

Himiko turned in a surprised voice, "Me?"

"Yes! It has to be you!"

Himiko turned back towards her friend and the spectral dragon that coiled around him and then immediately looked back at the Warriors, "I'll do it. I will calm Lord Shén's rage."

* * *

**Well, done and done. Probably got one or two more chapters to go after this. Isn't it exciting! Know what else is exciting? I just looked on the Warriors Orochi fanfiction page and I found that this Warriors Orochi fanfic is the longest one on there! It has over 10,000 more words and seven more chapters than the next one down from it! And it isn't even done yet! That just totally made my day. Know what else would make my day? Reading your reviews! So please review! I'd like to hear your comments and constructive criticism!**

**See you all at the finale!**

**Teddypro**


	28. Dragon of Judgment

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 28-Dragon of Judgment**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Master Fǎshī turned to Himiko, "He's in this rage because he thinks you're dead. Only you can calm him down!"_

_Himiko turned in a surprised voice, "Me?"_

_"Yes! It has to be you!"_

_Himiko turned back towards her friend and the spectral dragon that coiled around him and then immediately looked back at the Warriors, "I'll do it. I will calm Lord Shén's rage."_

* * *

Himiko slowly and cautiously made her way up to the furious lord of the ruined city. The closer she got the more she felt the pressure of the power surrounding the young man. It was terrifying and the dragon didn't make it any easier.

She looked upon the young man she had fell in love with and couldn't help how they began their journey together and how it would all lead up to this...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The men began to advance. Himiko got to her feet and raised up her clay dolls that she fired her magic from. The leader had reached the edge of the rock when a voice called out to them from the side._

_"HEY!" they all turned to see a young man standing there. He was tall, around five foot ten, with a mix of crimson and sapphire color in his eyes. His hair was messy but had many long strands stuck together and were sticking out everywhere, giving the impression that the hair was glued together then glued onto his scalp though no not any bit of skin could be seen. Around his face his hair just stopped so that the entire front of his head could be seen. Four long, silvery black and white strands hung down from the side of his face down passed his shoulders, stopping at the arm pit. His hair color was strange as well. White and a little gray on the top, pitch black in the back, and sort of silvery on the sides._

_The garments he wore match the look of his head. There was visible a black and thick shirt and pants with a large dark gray belt under a gray cloak he wore. A belt was visually seen going around his left shoulder, diagnally across his chest, and wrapping back around his right arm pit. The cloak hung behind him like a cape, but wrapped around him, too. It even had sleeves which stopped at his elbow. The back of this cloak had the light gray designs of a Chinese Dragon holding a katana in one hand and a scale in the other. Three black belts wrapped around the cloak at his stomach level. Each was about one and a half inches apart. Attaching these belts together was a piece of red silk that went from one tip of a belt to the one across from it, to the one diagnol from it, repeat. when it hit the last belt tip, it swung around the side of his until it reached the end, which had a small brush-like object at the end. Kind of like the ones you see hanging off some furniture or the rope on the side of flags. Around his forearms were red bracers that went allow the way up his arm and covered the palm and back of his hands. Many small and black belts wrapped around these bracers. Another black belt was around his neck and two more around each of his long black leather boots he wore. These belts were shaped like the letter V and if he put his legs together they'd form a diamond._

_In his left hand was a pitch black sword. It had strange markings on it in gray and at the center there was a diamond shaped made out of the metal, but where the tips of the diamond, the tips that were not part of the blade's length but mearly stuck out on the sides, was what you might think a circle removed, making a sort of cresent in the tip. The entire hilt of the blade was wrapped in a long white cloth that stretched down a good foot and a half when it passed the pummel of the sword. The sword was currently resting on his left shoulder._

_"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" the strange man asked Himiko's would-be attackers. The all began to growl. The bald one stepped forward, "She's Himiko! You know? The one who brought Orochi back from the dead. She deserves to die!"_

_"The only ones that deserve to die as far as I can see," the man glared. "Are you five. Picking on a poor girl who has regretted her past? That's low, even for thugs like you."_

_"How dare you protect such a monster!"_

_"How dare you!" the man forcefully said. So forcefully in fact that the man back off a bit. "Attempting to kill such a young girl! Do you not see the regret in her eyes? Do you not see that she realizes what she has done is wrong? Besides, Orochi was killed again in the end wasn't he?"_

_"But...but...sh-she!" the man was at a loss for words, but Himiko could tell he was also terrified at the man. She couldn't blame him. His strong voice made her cringe, too, and she wasn't even the one getting lectured to by him. The man stuttered a bit more before turning and walking away, his anger at Himiko completely forgotten. The other's looked on in amazement and a few more left and some took a glance at the new comer before doing so. However, as they were walking away one turned back shouted a battle cry and charged for the man. Everyone looked on, not knowing what was going to happen. The stranger didn't even flinch, he didn't even move his sword. He mearly parried the club the thug had way with his free hand, then, faster than most could clearly see, bashed him on the side of the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet. This all happened in one fluid motion._

_"That," the stranger said. "was for being an idiot."_

_The thug couldn't argue as he rubbed the pain out of his chin and began to follow everyone elses lead and walked off._

* * *

A tear slowly ran down her face. No, she would be seperated from him. She couldn't. They had been through so much together. He had done so much for her. He had turned her life around and made it worth so much more than it ever had. She had to prevent him from unleashing his furious power. She had to prevent history from repeating itself.

With new found confidence in herself and the will to help her friend she pressed onward towards the young lord and the blue, fiery dragon coiled around him.

"Lord Shén," she vowed. "You aren't going to repeat the mistakes of your past. Even if I have to snap you out of it myself!"

* * *

Lord Shén looked venomously at his terrified opponent. The spectral dragon hovering next to him didn't help the Souless One's case either. Kirshun knew that there was no chance of him surviving this, not against such an opponent.

"_Ack! History is repeating itself_!" he thought with his teeth clenched so hard he thought they'd break.

"Hēiàn Kirshun," Pànduàn spoke in a dangerously dark voice. Kirshun stiffed at the mention of his name in that tone. "Are you prepared to die?"

"Go to hell, you bastard," Kirshun shouted back in a final act of defiance.

"I'll see you there then."

With that, Pànduàn raised his free hand and the spectral dragon poised to strike the Souless One with unrelenting power. But just as he was about to thrust his hand forward to begin an attack that would have unleashed his fury and destroyed everything around him, he was stopped by the sound of an eerily familiar voice.

"Pànduàn!"

Pànduàn gazed quickly turned towards the voice, and both he and Kirshun looked on in dismay as Himiko stood there, staring right at the new Master with worried eyes pleading him to stop.

"Pànduàn...please...stop this now."

Pànduàn reached his arm out to her but in an instant pulled his arm back to his chest as he furiously turned towards the Souless One and shouted, "You bastard! What sort of cruel trickery is this?"

Kirshun's eyes widened, "This is no trickery of mine! I am in no way able to cause such an illusion while so beaten!"

"LAIR!"

Pànduàn angrily raised his hands to prepare to attack again but again Himiko's voice shouted out in a desperate plea to save the Warriors and what was left of Pànduàn's hometown.

"Pànduàn, I don't want to lose you!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Ever since Orochi's fall, no one ever trusted me. No one ever wanted to be with me. You were the first person to care for my sake. The first person to give me a second chance. I don't want to lose you. You're the only true friend I've ever had!"

Pànduàn's eyes snapped opened surprised. He remembered those words!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Himiko sighed, "Liu Bei told me what you said to him."_

_Pànduàn jolted his head in her direction, "What?"_

_"He told me Kirshun returned to hunt you down and kill you."_

_"I see. Well, yes, that is what I suspected of h-"_

_Pànduàn's sentence was cut off by Himiko when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Pànduàn's stomach and held him tight. Pànduàn quickly raised his arms to shoulder level but slowly wrapped them around Himiko's back._

_"H-Himiko?"_

_"I don't want to lose you," Himiko said through sobs. "Ever since Orochi's fall, no one ever trusted me. No one ever wanted to be with me. You were the first person to care for my sake. The first person to give me a second chance. I don't want to lose you. You're the only true friend I've ever had."_

* * *

Pànduàn's aura soon faded as did the spectral dragon that coiled around him. Slowly, Pànduàn walked down towards Himiko. She had a relieved look on her face. When he was in front of her he stopped walking. They gazed into eachother's eyes for a long time. Both seemed to be at a loss for words. Suddenly, they both hugged eachother in a tight embrace. Tears of joy fell from their eyes. It couldn't be a more perfect moment.

"I never letting you out of my sight again, you hear!" he told her.

"Funny," she chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing."

As they continued to hold eachother. Kirshun slowly began to arise. He took one disgusted look at the couple and stalked off seeking to make his get away. However, as his eyes turned away from the two, he literally came face to face with the devilish grin of the Second Tiger General.

"Where do you think your going, Souless?" Zhang Fei said evily. Kirshun jumped back in surprise and attempted to swing his polearm only to discover it had gone missing. He must have dropped it after Pànduàn's lucky shot across his stomach. He looked around to see where it was. It was no where to be found.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted and Kirshun looked up to the roof and the ruined building. There stood Kunoichi with _his _polearm in her hands. Yukimura and Takeda stood next her her. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back, you maggot."

"Every consider saying 'please'?" he turned opposite Zhang Fei to see Sun Shang Xiang smirking, chakrams in hand. Her lord and Zhuge Liang stood behind her along with Yue Ying. He looked at Zhang Fei again. Guan Yu and the rest of the Sun family had joined up behind him. The small company that went with the Warriors stood around them, having split up evenly. They were prepared to fight besides their lords and ladies to the bitter end. Kirshun attempted to back away from the Warriors only to feel the point of a sword in his back. He whipped around to find Pànduàn wearing a smirk that read '_I've-got-you-now-you-bastard_' with Himiko standing right behind him with the same expression. Master Fǎshī stood behind the two of them. His face was that of caution and readiness. Pànduàn's sword was pointed directly at Kirshun's black heart.

"Did you really think I had forgotten about you?" Pànduàn's smirked widened as he jabbed the defenseless shade backwards. He was surrounded. There was no possibilty of runnning. He had to fight.

"Even without my weapon, I can still fight you!" Kirshun attempted to get into a fighting stance but pain shot through his body. His hands immediately found themselves at his still bleeding stomach. Pànduàn stepped forward so that he was within the ring of Warriors facing Kirshun.

"Remember our conversation we had back at the Battle of Nagasaki; you know, before you were surrounded the last time?"

There was silence a moment before Kirshun mumbled, "Yes..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Don't avoid this Kirshun. Of all the crimes you have commited this is by far one of the worst! Stealing the life force from others with the power of sorcery to increase you own power! You should be sent to the lowest dungeon in Hell for this crime!"_

_"You are no judge!"_

_"I might as well be for I'm going to be the one to send you there!"_

_Pànduàn charged forward shouting a battlecry..._

* * *

"You are still no judge."

"I am a Master now. I am as close to a heavenly judge as anyone on this earth is ever going to be."

Pànduàn's sword began to glow a slow-burning, white fire. He face lost all expression but seriousness.

"Hēiàn Kirshun, for your crimes of treason, murder, desception, cruelty, and worst of all: the stealing of souls; I hearby sentence you to the darkest pit in hell!"

With that, Pànduàn rushed forward and within an instant the sword had pierced through the Souless One's body. With a screech that seemed to make an Ikiryō's scream seem like a soft whisper, Kirshun exploded in a wave of darkness and shadow. Soon, nothing of the dark one was left. Pànduàn let out a long breath and said, "It is finally finished."

The Warriors raised a grand cheer and Himiko kissed Pànduàn's cheek then followed up by hugging him tight. The next moment they were all going around cheering and shaking hands with eachother. Master Fǎshīcame next to his young disciple and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am proud of you, my lad. And I know you parents would be, too, if you they could see you now."

Pànduàn smiled weakly and nodded, "I know."

Suddenly, Pànduàn dropped to one knee.

"Pànduàn!" his master called and instantly his friends were at his side.

"Are you alright?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yes," Pànduàn replied weakly. "But I think I am going to take a little nap..."

With that, Pànduàn's whole world went black...

* * *

**Well, that's the second to the last chapter! One more to go to finish the story! Wow! I can hardly believe it! It's so amazing!**

**I also found something pretty weird as well. You know Tou Yang, Pànduàn's decoy? Well, I was watching Mall Cops of America and one of the Mall Cops is named Tou Yang! Weird right?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**~Teddypro**


	29. Birth of a Legend

**Disclaimer-I only own Pànduàn, Kirshun, and the Odigan Rebels. Everything else is owned by Koei. Oh, and but I do own any other OCs here.**

**Warriors Orochi: Dragon of Judgment**

**Chapter 29-Birth of a Legend**

* * *

**_Dreamscape_**

_"Hēiàn Kirshun, for your crimes of treason, murder, desception, cruelty, and worst of all: the stealing of souls; I hearby sentence you to the darkest pit in hell!"_

_With that, Pànduàn rushed forward and within an instant the sword had pierced through the Souless One's body. With a screech that seemed to make an Ikiryō's scream seem like a soft whisper, Kirshun exploded in a wave of darkness and shadow. Soon, nothing of the dark one was left. Pànduàn let out a long breath and said, "It is finally finished."_

_The Warriors raised a grand cheer and Himiko kissed Pànduàn's cheek then followed up by hugging him tight. The next moment they were all going around cheering and shaking hands with eachother. Master Fǎshīcame next to his young disciple and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"I am proud of you, my lad. And I know you parents would be, too, if you they could see you now."_

_Pànduàn smiled weakly and nodded, "I know."_

_Suddenly, Pànduàn dropped to one knee._

_"Pànduàn!" his master called and instantly his friends were at his side._

_"Are you alright?" Sun Ce asked._

_"Yes," Pànduàn replied weakly. "But I think I am going to take a little nap..."_

_With that, Pànduàn's whole world went black..._

* * *

_Pànduàn awoke surrounded entirely in black. At first he thought he was blinded, but then he looked down and saw his body._

_"Okay, not blind. So where am I?" he thought to himself. The entire world around him was black, pitch black. He seemed to be floating though he could feel he was standing on a solid surface, but you couldn't actually tell it was a sold surface. He stood there for what must have been only a few minutes when he heard a woman whisper his name._

_He jumped and reached for his sword but it wasn't on his person. This time a man's voice said his name a little louder than the last voice. He looked around, but he couldn't see who was calling his name. Suddenly, both voice shouted out his name from right behind him. He quickly turned around and saw three people before him._

_The one on the left was a middle-aged man with silvery-black hair. He had a small, bushy beard and sky blue eyes. He wore a silver overcoat with blackish armor under it. He had a silvery-gold ring on his left ring finger and a small, silver crown on his head. His hair was long and in a pony-tail behind him and his boots were strapped with belts. To Pànduàn's surprise, he held Juggernaut in his hands, but it seemed...holy, unlike how it was now after being used by Kirshun so long._

_To his left was a young woman with black hair and green eyes. She wore a navy blue cloak with a hood and a brownish-black leather armor with a bluish-green sash around her waist. A dagger was tucked into it and she had boots similar to the man next to her. Also, to his surprise, was a two year old little boy in her arms. He had black hair, green eyes and looked eerily similar to how he himself looked. They were all smiling at him._

_"Shén," the woman said as a tear of joy fell from her eye._

_"Wh-who are you?" Shén asked nervously. How did they know him?_

_"You do not remember us?" the man asked curiously. "Not surprising. You haven't seen us in sixteen years. You were so young back then..."_

_Realization struck Shén like one of Kirshun's sorcery attacks. He stuttered out his acknowledgment, "M-m-mother...f-f-father...b-brother..."_

_"Hello, son," Pànduàn Línghún smiled at his son._

_"MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER!" Shén ran up to his parents and brother and hugged them tightly. They stood like that for many long moments before he held them at arms reach so that he could look at them clearly._

_"We are so proud of you," his mother said._

_"Yes, we all are," his father agreed. His brother can gave a cheerful laugh._

_"But why are you here? Where is here anyway?" Shén asked looking around._

_"Your dreamscape," his father replied. "The energy you released in destroying Kirshun exhausted your body. You collapsed from exhaustion."_

_"But I'm going to live, right?"_

_"Yes, you will live. Don't worry about that. You have far more important things to worry about."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Kirshun."_

_"But he's dead."_

_"No, my dear son," his mother said, it being her turn to speak. "His essence still exists on this earth and as long as that is here he will return. That is how he returned last time."_

_"And it's too late to get rid of that essence isn't it?"_

_"Yes, I fear it is."_

_Shén mearly chuckled, "Well, then I'll just kill him again when he returns. I've already killed him twice; a third time shouldn't be too difficult!"_

_His parents laughed_

_"No, it shouldn't," his father said. That was when an eerie wind passed by them. Shén shivered._

_"Our time is up," his father said. "It is time we returned to Heaven."_

_"Will I ever see you again?" Shén asked._

_"Yes, we will," his mother said. "We love you, Shén. Farewell!"_

_With that, they vanished and Shén began to wake up._

* * *

Pànduàn slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in the bed he had had in Nagasaki about a week or two ago. It was simple but nice. He was alone in the room. He sat up ignoring the slight soreness in his body and got out of the bed. He was still in the same attire he had gone to his hometown in. He grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

The hallways were barren. No one was around.

"Huh," Pànduàn said to himself. "Where is everybody?"

He continued walking toward the entrance to the keep. Slowly but surely he started to here voice. He continued and they got louder. He could soon tell they were coming from just outside the main keep's main door. So, not wanting to burst in just like that he went through a side door.

Outside, everyone was having a big gathering and feast to celebrate the end of the 'Odigan War' as he heard them calling it. However, he didn't feel like being apart of the big festival. Instead, he snuck up onto the wall and sat down looking at the distant horizon. It wasn't long after that he heard a voice beside him.

"May I join you?"

He looked up. It was Himiko.

"Of course!"

She sat beside him and they sat there for only about a minute before she began to speak.

"Your Master left not long after we arrived."

"Not surprising. He always enjoyed his alone time plus he hates to leave his home."

"Yeah, I could tell," she giggled. There was another pause before she continued.

"Do you remember that conversation we had before we left for Nagasaki?"

Pànduàn nodded, "Yeah...I remember..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_She looked up and was surprised to see Pànduàn looking down at her, smiling, "You know, most people I know watch clouds when they are cloud watching."_

_Himiko blinked maybe twice before looking back up and noticing that there were, in fact, no clouds in the sky._

_"Whoops," she said embarrassed. "Guess I got lost in thought."_

_Pànduàn tilted his head curiously, "What were you thinking about?"_

_Himiko sat up and looked away from him as her face turned as red as a tomato. The answer was so quiet that it was even a surprise that Pànduàn heard it, "You..."_

_The following silence and stillness of both warriors made Himiko feel uneasy. Had she said something wrong. But then, Pànduàn's answer came, "I see. I take it that this has something to do with the words you shared with me the day we first arrived here?"_

_Himiko's face grew even redder if that was possible, but he was right about that. Pànduàn smiled, "I take it from the silence that I am right."_

_Himiko nodded slowly and mumbled, "Yes..."_

_"Could you speak up please?"_

_"Yes! You're right," Himiko practically shouted as she threw herself onto him, surprising him momentarily. "Pànduàn this situation has gotten a lot more perilous. We now know Kirshun can summon those...things...to attack you and we can't...we can't..."_

_"...do much to help me stop them?" Pànduàn finished._

_"Yes..."_

_Pànduàn smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "You have helped me more than you realize. You, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, all of them have giving me resolve. They've given me something to fight for again; not just the vengeance of my people."_

_Himiko looked up and smiled at his face through her coming tears. She slowly laid her head against his chest, "Do you think there will ever be peace in this land?"_

_Pànduàn sighed, "No, I fear not."_

_She looked at him sadly but he smiled, "But we can get it as close as it's ever going to be."_

_With her hope restored, she whipped her face and stood up, "Thank you, Pànduàn."_

_"It's no problem," Pànduàn said happily. "Whenever you feel down come to me. I'll comfort you!"_

_"Thanks but I ment thank you for everything you've done for me since the day we met."_

_With that, she walked off leaving Pànduàn to think about her words for a change._

* * *

"I meant what I said," Himiko told him. "You've done so much for me since we first met."

"What are friends for?"

Himiko looked away, "Pànduàn...I-"

Her voice trailed off. She was too nervous to finish the sentence.

"You what?" Pànduàn asked curiously.

"I...I...I..." She couldn't find the words. So instead she quickly turned around, threw her arms around his head, and drew him close for a nice, sweet kiss. Pànduàn's eyes briefly widened but the soon melted into the kiss. Soon, however, they broke apart and stared right into eachother's eyes, a soft smile on both their faces.

"Guess friends doesn't quite cut it now does it?" Pànduàn commented.

"No," she giggled. "I guess not."

Pànduàn leaned away from her and looked out over the horizon. Himiko just looked on at him in a dreamy and expectant face.

"I've been thinking," Pànduàn began. "As much as I love being among friends here, it's not exactly the same as when we were camping out in the forest before this whole war started."

"Yeah, it isn't."

"So, I've been thinking. If I went back out there, simply camping and being a wanderer out to see the world, would you follow me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Himiko asked, faking her outrage. "Of course I'd follow you!"

"Good," he smiled. "Because we're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

The next day soon arrived, and the lords and ladies of Shu, Wu, and the Samurai had gathered at Nagasaki's front gates to say farewell to a departing duo.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Liu Bei asked.

"My lord husband," Sun Shang Xiang giggled. "You've already asked them six times. I think you know what their answer is by now."

"I know, it's just-"

"You don't have to say it, Lord Liu Bei," Pànduàn held out his hand. "And I appreciate what you've done for me and Himiko, but I want to get back to what we were doing before the war."

"I understand."

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Da Qiao walked up to him. Sun Ce spoke, "Out of all of us here, we were the first of the Three Kingdoms and the Samurai to meet you. I couldn't have asked for a greater honor from you."

"Likewise."

Yukimura soon approached him, "You are a mighty warrior, Lord Shén. Already, villagers and lords alike have heard of your final duel with the Souless One and have dubbed you the _'Dragon of Judgment'_."

Lord Shén laughed, "Fitting title I suppose for how I ended the duel."

"Agreed."

Pànduàn looked over at his companion and asked, "You ready to go?"

She nodded yes and they both turned and walked out the city gates. They stopped only once to wave at their companions who had gathered at the gates to wave farewell to a pair of comrades who had saved this world from the terror of the Souless Demon.

But this wasn't the end of their tale. In fact, it had only just begun!

The End.

* * *

**And that is the end of Dragon of Judgment! I hope you all enjoyed. Now I'll be working on the three crossovers and then Dragon of Judgment's sequel: Rise of Kirshun; will come out about February or March. Please review and stay tuned for the crossovers!**

**First Crossover: Shinobi of Fire (Xover with Naruto)**

**~Teddypro**


End file.
